Scandalous
by Lady of the Hunt
Summary: Kyoko and Ren are offered roles on the newest TV movie from LME. With Ogata directing. Script based off of Scandal in Spring by Lisa Kleypas.
1. Chapter 1

A new Skip Beat fic a friend of mine wanted to put up. This script in the story is based off the awesome Wallflower Series by Lisa Kleypas, on the last book in the series, Scandal in Spring. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or Scandal in Spring.

--/

Kyoko Mogami was certain she was dreaming. She pinched herself just to make sure. _Ow_.

"Seriously? I seriously got the main role?!" She squealed and tossed the script she'd been looking at up into the air in celebration, "YES!! This is going to be so awesome!!"

Sawara sweat-dropped, "Mogami-san, will you please listen? This is a very new thing LME is doing. We don't normally do adaptations of foreign novels, so this is very new. We have to be very serious about it. We don't even know if it'll get good ratings."

Kyoko floated back down to earth, "I'm sure we can handle it! After all, Kyoko, actress extraordinaire is on the job!!" She grinned.

_That's what I'm afraid of_, Sawara groaned under his breath, "Listen closely Kyoko, we've been working incredibly hard on this, to make it just right for good reviews and for a good response from the viewers. Meaning, we have a lot of high up actors and actresses working on this."

Kyoko blushed, "Why Sawara-san, I didn't know I was such a good actress."

Sawara's face landed in his palm, "No I meant Kyoko, that since you aren't a high up actress and you have the lead female role, you need to take it more seriously!"

Kyoko faltered, "Ah, but, um, surely I was chosen for this role for a reason."

Sawara nodded, "You were chosen because the director is Director Ogata."

"Er…so I know him, what's that got to do with my being chosen for the role?"

"Director Ogata chose you because the lead male role is Ren Tsuruga. And, after seeing you two work together in Dark Moon, the director immediately felt that you two would be perfect for these two roles," Sawara cleared his throat, _Must not let her know that Ogata practically had to beg Ren to even look at the script_, "Therefore, you were chosen." He clapped a hand on her shoulder, "I advise, since Ren is your opposite, that you think very, very hard on what exactly you can do to live up to these _very high_ expectations." He smiled and waved good-bye, "Good luck!"

Kyoko, pale-faced, sunk to floor and wept at her bad luck.

--/

_Two days earlier_

Ren stared at the effeminate man in front of him, "You want me to do what? With who?"

Ogata clasped his hands together and outright pleaded, "Pretty, pretty please?? I know that we can do it! You and Kyoko have excellent chemistry together!! And your personalities are a perfect fit for Daisy and Matthew!" Yashiro smirked and nudged Ren. Ren shot him a dark look

He sighed and pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose, "You honestly want Kyoko and I to star in a foreign romance?"

"Well, it's more like an adaptation for a foreign romance novel, but it has an excellent plot and wonderful characterizations. I was asked to do this by a dear friend of mine and then Lory jumped at the chance to do something completely different and I know we can do it!! Please!!" The young director begged. Yashiro began to snicker.

Ren ground his heel into his manager's foot as he gave a suspicious and knowing look to Ogata, "And it wasn't something your father ever did, right?"

Ogata dropped his hands and glared, " So what? It's a wonderful chance and LME will get critical acclaim if this is a big hit."

Yashiro nodded, uncharacteristically serious, "That's very true. Your popularity would also shoot up. Probably more so than it did for Dark Moon."

Ren expelled another sigh, "Well, I can at least look at the script."

Ogata's face lightened immediately, "Thank you Ren!! This means a lot to me!! I really appreciate it!"

Ren shot him a dark look, "It's a romance. A foreign romance. I'll let you know when you can return the favor." He stomped off with the script in hand as Yashiro trailed after him.

Ogata laughed nervously as rubbed the back of his head and called after him, "Thanks again Ren!"

Ren muttered something foul under his breath as he heard the man. He eyed the script and thought back. _A romance with Kyoko…_he stifled a blush.

"A romance with Kyoko, eh?" Yashiro nudged him.

"Shut up," Ren's hidden blush returned.

"Aw…it'll be adorable watching you two!!" Yashiro gave him an evil grin.

Ren glared, "Yes, because this isn't Kyoko we're talking about!"

Yashiro sighed, "Well, she is acting you know, wouldn't you enjoy that?"

Ren muttered some more as they reached his car, "Shut up. I need to think."

Yashiro shot him a dirty look, "Fine, we don't have anymore work today. You might want to get home to look the script over."

Ren nodded. He dropped his manager off and collapsed on his couch as soon as he reached his home. Exactly two hours later, after he finished reading the script, with the help of his online dictionary to look up the floral meaning of Daisy, he knew that he'd take the job.

--/

Kyoko wasn't entirely sure if she was the only new actress among the group in the meeting, but as she only recognized Momose-san and Tsuruga-san, she was inclined to believe Sawara-san's words. She groaned inwardly. If these people were anything like one's she'd been working with in Box'R, she was going be in for some trouble, she knew that much. Well, maybe not a lot, seeing as how she did know Momose-san and Tsuruga-san, as well as the Director and some people that worked on the behind the scenes stuff.

She snapped to attention as Director Ogata began the meeting, "Now, we all know that is a very different work than what we are used to. The novel's titled Scandal in Spring and the TV movie's going to start it's differences by being titled A Scandalous Spring. However, that might also change depending on what the producers decide.

"For now, the basic story line is that Daisy Bowman, a rich American girl of the 19th century and her family have arrived in England, her sister has married a wealthy peer, one Duke of Westcliff. They are spending the spring at Westcliff's residence, Stony Cross Park. Daisy's father, Thomas Bowman, has ordered Daisy to find a husband by the end of May or she will be married to Matthew Swift, a younger business associate of his. Coincidentally, Matthew will be arriving at Stony Cross Park for some business with Thomas and while there, Daisy falls in love with him and as they say, the rest is history.

"Obviously, as this time period is in the middle of the 19th century, how the characters all act will have to be in accordance to how the English nobility acted during that time. That also means that the costumes will also have to be set during that era. Any questions so far?" Ogata peered around the table. One blonde actress raised a hand; Kyoko didn't recognize her.

Ogata apparently did, however, "Yes Takahashi-san?"

The blonde, Kyoko now knew as Maki Takahashi, famous for her singing and acting in a famous drama that had been second to Dark Moon in the ratings last month, spoke up, "My character is a bit confusing. I play Lily, and I'm supposed to be pregnant, and apparently a, er, nonconformist. What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Another man spoke up, "I was a bit confused about that too, I play her husband, Westcliff, how do you act like a Duke?"

Ogata winced, "Hmmm…I think we all need a crash course in British mannerisms actually, I'm sure we can also get lessons on how a Duke and his nonconforming Duchess are supposed to act. At least to the extent that we can pull off British nobility…elegance or something like it."

Kyoko looked thoughtful, "Actually, has anybody ever grown up in an old traditional Japanese family? I'm pretty sure that the traditional ways of Japan are similar to 19th century English nobility, if you look at it like you have to have good posture, polite ways of speaking, and be able to put on that air of superiority, right? While I was reading the script last night I noticed those similarities, especially in Westcliff's character." She looked around the room, "They are kind of similar right? In the basics as least?"

Ogata looked hopeful, "That's an excellent idea! Do you think you'd be able to work with it like that Tsutsumi-san?"

Jun Tsutsumi, Kyoko now recognized him as the leading actor of a famous college drama of four friends, nodded thoughtfully, "I came from a really strict family, I'm sure I can work out the basics that way, most likely."

Maki was nodding as well, "And if I'm being a nonconformist Duchess, I have to be sort of the opposite right? I could definitely work something out."

Ogata sigh, relieved, "That's a wonderful way to look at it. Anything else?"

Momose-san spoke up, "This seems to be a very close knit group of people. The script says that there are four main couples at the root of it, with Daisy and Matthew at the center for the fourth, and possibly the Bowman elders too, should we do some group work to get more comfortable with each other? Would that help?"

Ren hummed thoughtfully, "Like a dinner? And some on scene, er, bonding? That would probably be best. If this is that last of the series of novels, then there should be some really close ties among the group to show all the characterization."

An older male nodded, he looked vaguely familiar to Kyoko, "I can definitely see the benefits of that. We should probably take a couple days to get to know each other. Maybe a couple of days at an onsen or something? And that could also help us get into our roles better. We definitely need to make this a hit for LME. I say we pull out all the stops to do our best."

Another vaguely familiar older female giggled and slapped his arm lightly, "I know you better than that Kichiyose-chan! You just want a vacation!"

Kyoko, somewhat thunderstruck at the casualness now recognized the two actors, Takashi Kichiyose and Mina Yuki were a famous couple from an older drama series that still aired reruns because it was so popular. She whimpered under her breath, _I'm dead, I'm so dead. There are all these famous people and then there's me_. She blew out a breath. _Calm down girl, you were picked for a reason_.

"Kyoko-san?" Momose looked at her, "Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry!! I was lost in thought!" Kyoko waved her arms, "I'm sorry!"

Momose-san giggled, "Don't worry. I was wondering if you agreed. Did you want to do the onsen thing?"

Kyoko put down her arms real quick and nodded thoughtfully, "That would probably be a really good thing to do. It was also give the people here time for the setting and costume work."

Ren smiled, "Then I think we're all set for today. Unless, does anyone else have any ideas?"

Ogata gave them all a brilliant smile as they shook their heads in the negative, "Wonderful! I'm sure we can pull this off!! Let's do our best you guys!"

The actors and actresses gave a rousing cheer. Kyoko smiled, _perhaps_, she thought; _it won't be too bad after all_. She giggled as she got up with her stuff.

"Kyoko-chan!" She looked around and found Momose-san.

"Yes?" She smiled.

Momose-san gave her a quick hug, "I'm so excited!! Imagine us working together again! And this time I'm in the supporting role! I can't wait to see what happens!"

Kyoko gave a nervous laugh, "I'm not too sure actually. However did you survive being the opposite of Tsuruga-san?"

Momose-san smiled wickedly, "How? I simply enjoyed the attention."

Kyoko blushed to her roots, "Momose-san!" She nearly collided with the door as they stepped out of the meeting room, "How scandalous!" Her blush intensified as the words flew out of her mouth, "I mean, um, er, help?"

Momose-san gave her a gentle smile, "Call me Itsumi, please. Anyways, it's not nearly as bad as you might think." They walked down the hallway, "He can be very intimidating, but it's nice to have a challenge as a professional actress. I'm sure you've heard that Ren Tsuruga can always make his co-stars fall in love with him? That will help since this is a romance, but remember your lines and you role! And also, this is just a TV movie, and you are a very good actress Kyoko-chan. You live your role, no matter what it is, I have no doubt that while Tsuruga-san might make you fall in love with him, you can most likely do the same." She smiled again and waved, "I got to get going to my next job, but good luck! I have no doubt that you'll get this!"

Kyoko waved back and sighed. She had no doubt that she'd fail miserably. She muttered under breath as she kicked at the road. She should probably have been getting back to LME for her next job with Bridge Rock but she didn't have the enthusiasm to get moving.

"Mogami-san?" She squeaked and whirled around as the man that was giving her such a hard time appeared practically out of thin air.

"Yes?" She was proud of the fact that it was an audible squeak this time.

Ren chuckled, "You seemed deep in thought. Anything I can do to help?"

_Disappear? _She thought helplessly, "Um, not really. I'm just really nervous about this role. It's supposed to be such a good thing for LME so there's all these really famous actors and actresses and then there's me. I'm so afraid that I'll mess something up."

Ren frowned, "I'm sure it's not as bad as all that. You were chosen for this role for a reason. And you already know Momose-san and me. It can't be all that bad."

Kyoko gave a wry laugh, "Like I said, there's all these famous people and then there's me."

Ren let out an explosive sigh, "You know Mogami-san, if you really don't want to do this, you don't have to. I'm sure I have excellent chemistry with other actresses that we can use."

Kyoko's head shot up, "That's not what I meant! I'm sure that you and I can work very well together! We did in Dark Moon. I just meant that, I thought I would just be a burden for everyone else…" she trailed off at Ren's knowing look.

"You know Mogami-san, you should think more highly of yourself. As a newcomer you were chosen for Dark Moon. That means something. And now you were chosen for this role. You and Daisy are very similar and this role is everything you've ever dreamed of. Why don't you relax? You can do this alright" He chucked her under the chin, "Don't be such a worrywart, you can do this." He smiled down at her.

Kyoko's blush magnified by ten. She squeaked out, "Okay."

"There's a good girl." Ren turned at the sound of Yashiro, "I have to get going. Yashiro and I need to get to my next job. Relax and look over your lines again." He waved good-bye as he and Yashiro walked to his car, "Don't forget that we're all meeting up at LME a week from now to get to the onsen!" He called back to her, "I'm sure Momose-san can give you all the details on that!"

"Thanks Tsuruga-san!" She called back. She smiled and shook her head. _Pheromones much_. She gave a soft laugh as she started back to LME.

--/

"Flirt much?" Yashiro nudged Ren as they headed back to the modeling shoot in Ren's car.

Ren glared over at him, "Shut up. I was just trying to get her to relax."

"Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?" Ren hit him.

"Just, stop talking. I'm trying to concentrate," Ren muttered as a light blush covered his cheeks.

Yashiro held up a hand, "Fine, fine! Don't listen to the manager, who knows more than you do." Ren ignored him.

Ren sighed as Yashiro continued to dramatically exclaim the unfairness of it all. _How much you wanna bet by the time it's all said and done, anyone with eyes will be able to tell that I'm in love with Kyoko. Actually_, a smile came over his face, _that would be perfect._

--/

…whew, there ya go. The first chapter. Five pages long, a little over 3,000 words, not too bad for a first chapter. Hopefully, the next one will be out quick. Lady Silverhawk had this idea and we're going to be working on it together. She can't upload anything so I'll be doing that. Hope you guys like our story!

- Lady of the Hunt


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!! I'm back!! With a wonderful thing called internet access!! Yay!! I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews!! This chapter goes to you guys!! Lady Silverhawk and I were incredibly flattered!

We warn you though, this story is going to be long. Not only because the book the movie is based on is rather long, but because Kyoko and Ren have a few issues to sort out before all's said and done, the least of which are Kyoko's mother and Shotaro. So be warned! It's gonna be quite a ride!

**8/7/08 Edit: A reviewer pointed out a mistake, so I'm just editing it out. (thanks Kou Shun'u)  
**

--/

Ogata was feeling quite good as he left the first meeting of Scandalous. That lasted all the way up until Lory called him up to see how it went. What an interesting conversation that had been. And now, he was dreading what he had to do next.

He suddenly perked up. He might have been there that day, but so had someone else. With a plan suddenly taking form, he went in search of Mizuki, his PR assistant. After a few frustrating near finds, he caught up to Mizuki and a couple of camera crew and make up artists near the doors to the parking lot.

"Hey! Mizuki! Mizuki-san! Wait up!" Ogata blew out a frustrated breath as he jogged over, "I have a question."

Mizuki turned completely with an inquiring look, "Yes Director Ogata? Is it about the plans for the onsen?"

Ogata shook his head negative; "Actually, do you remember the stalker scare a couple months ago with Kyoko-chan on the Dark Moon location set?"

Mizuki winced and nodded, "Yep, what about it?"

Ogata sighed, "Lory-san had another idea about the movie…" he trailed off uncertainly.

Mizuki's gaze sharpened, "He's not thinking about using the stalker guy is he? I don't believe Kyoko-chan would be able to work well with him at all."

Ogata shook his head again, "That's not what Lory-san was thinking at all. Do you remember Sho Fuwa? He saved Kyoko, remember?"

Mizuki laughed, "Boy, do I remember him. Quite a character that one."

One of the make-up artists giggled, "Quite handsome too."

Another threw the first a dark look, "Not nearly as good-looking as Tsuruga-san!"

The third gasped suddenly, "Hey! Do you remember that time at LME when Tsuruga-san and Fuwa-san met? Fuwa-san was totally challenging Tsuruga-san! Not that he had any chance, but it was still pretty cool." She sighed dreamily.

The second sniffed as the first giggled, "Sho Fuwa is so amazing! Have you heard his latest hit?!" Another dreamy sigh.

Ogata and Mizuki stared at the trio while the few cameramen rolled their eyes and began to mutter darkly.

Ogata looked at them, "So, he's pretty popular then?"

A cameraman stared at him as if he was from another planet, "You have no idea. While LME has the hottest actors and incredibly popular singers, Sho Fuwa is the main singing attraction right now. After that run in with Vie Ghoul, Fuwa totally turned it around and has been landing hit after hit."

Ogata nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe that's why Lory suggested him."

Mizuki threw him a startled glance, "But he's not even part of the agency! Why would the boss even suggest it?!"

Ogata hummed, "Apparently, there's something about Sho Fuwa and Kyoko that Lory-san knows, he didn't tell me anything but that he might make a good actor for the character of Llandrindon."

They all stared at him. One of the makeup artists spoke up, "That might be a good idea actually. Don't you remember that Fuwa-san came and spoke to Kyoko a lot while we were on location? They didn't seem to be on too good terms though, but they did have this sort of air…sort of like they were dating or something."

Another cameraman nodded, "They definitely knew each other really well."

Mizuki nodded as well, "Yes, I definitely remember that," He laughed lightly, "Fuwa did seem to get the worst of Kyoko's craziness."

Ogata appeared deep in thought, "What of Ren-san's relation to him?"

They all looked at each other. Nearly simultaneously, they all shrugged.

"No idea."

--/

Kyoko collapsed into a heap as soon as she returned to Darumiya that evening. A few hours of backbreaking Love Me work and a couple hours of acting and she was bushed.

She groaned and rolled over and the Scandalous script caught her eye. She eyed it for a few moments and then reached for it. She thumbed through it and her eyes fell on the passage when Matthew was comforting Anabelle's baby and she smiled involuntarily.

She read it through again. It was quite a charming little story, from when Matthew and Daisy meeting at the wishing well, and then chasing geese, and then Matthew saving Daisy from a rogue pig of all things, and the competition with the lawn bowling; that was an extremely amusing scene. She had a brief fear of how in the world she was supposed to learn how to lawn bowl of all things. She was struck with an idea, perhaps they could learn the basics at the onsen. She nodded, that would work. There was also the family and friend bonding that would make it all the more charming. It was definitely a heartwarming romance, but with some drama and comedy thrown in. Her eyes fell on the first kissing scene and she blushed profusely.

She had been assured that all the more explicit scenes had been cut. Not just because it would have been inappropriate for certain audiences and LME wanted to make the movie available for at least teenage audiences and up (better gross estimates don't you know) but because, while Kyoko was a promising actress, she was also not at the age where heavy love scenes would have been appropriate.

Kyoko's brow furrowed, she still didn't get that. There had been such allowances made so she could act in this movie, she didn't understand why. It would have been a lot easier to hire an experienced, popular actress. Her frown deepened.

Her eyes fell on the scene in which the character Llandrindon confessed and somehow wound up falling into a fountain with frogs and she let out a quiet laugh. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth; this was the biggest break she'd had since Dark Moon. If there were a few scenes with a couple of kisses, the rest of the story would be worth it. It was charming and funny, and had wonderful characterizations.

She couldn't wait to get started. She quite determinedly avoided the point that she'd have to be kissing Ren Tsuruga.

--/

Going from the lighthearted, hopeful feeling of the Scandalous meeting to the heavy drama intensive BJ role was quite draining Ren thought as he entered his house that evening. His lips twitched as he fought a smile. He had been in a ridiculously happy mood all day and the dark BJ role had been quite a role to pull off without breaking into highly inappropriate grins at the worst of times. As it was, he had to leave early because he just couldn't focus. He had assured the director as he left that he would concentrate completely on his role the next day and he hoped that had allayed some of the director's panic. Not to mention, he would have to focus if he wanted to complete all his work so he could get to those couple of relaxing days at the onsen.

Now, however, he was still reeling over his spur-of-the-moment decision to completely change his tactics by way of his upcoming role of Matthew Swift in Scandalous. He fought a grin and the grin won. If he played his cards right, Kyoko would know of his feelings for her. He held little hope that she would return that affection, but he was determined to let her know and pursue her. He had little doubt that the rest of the world would recognize his feelings, as it was a couple already knew.

He rubbed his face in his hands as he sighed and leaned back on his couch. He suddenly stood and took out the script one more time and looked through it. His role was made infinitely easier by the fact that he could identify completely with Matthew Swift. Matthew was hiding from a dark past, hiding his love for a girl a few years younger than him, who just happened to be the daughter of the man he was working for. Ren could identify all too easily with Matthew Swift. He was certain that he could pull it off.

And the story was adorably charming and funny and Kyoko had Daisy down to a tee, of that he held no doubt. There was however, the character of Llandrindon, and he also had no doubt that he would not care for the actor that played him.

He frowned at that. At the meeting earlier, there had just been the main actors. That people that played the four main couples, or was it five? Ren's frown deepened. There was Daisy and Matthew, played by Kyoko and he, and Lillian and Westcliff. There was also Daisy's parents and the two other couples that were friends of Daisy and Lillian. He had no idea where the second set of actors and actresses were that made up the rest of the house party the story took place around were at. Perhaps they had not been chosen yet.

He wouldn't be surprised. The main set of actors and actresses was made up of the best of the best of LME. He was certain that LME would have to pull from other agencies to get the right casting. He frowned as a certain person came to mind. It quickly cleared however, there was no way they'd be added in; there was no reason for it.

He looked back down at the script and he smiled as his eyes landed on the drawing room scene in which the younger houseguests played imagining games. He laughed at his character's behavior. He was going to have so much fun with this role. He let out a laugh, but it died as he eyed the next scene.

Unfortunately, there were the kissing scenes. He had no doubt that Kyoko would be incredibly flustered and he had no idea how he could hold himself back. It was quite the conundrum. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. There had to be some way….

His forgotten grin blossomed once again as a positively evil idea came to him.

--/

Kyoko's week passed in a blur. The day after the meeting, Momose-chan, er Itsumi (Kyoko still stuttered over that) had called to let her know that Onsen date had been set for the week after the meeting so Director Ogata and the President had time to get on with building the set and finish the casting. Apparently, the trip was all-expenses paid trip courtesy of LME. Kyoko, for one, was relieved; she had a hard enough time scraping by with her pay as it was. Kichiyose-san had not been joking when he had said to pull out all the stops.

Everything had been taken care of by the crew on set and at LME to make sure the core group of actors could relax and get to know each other on the onsen trip. Kyoko had mentioned the lawn bowling idea she had had to Momo- Itsumi and Itsumi had agreed completely. Mina Yuki and Itsumi had decided to research the other games represented in the story and gotten the basic rules of them and whatever supplies needed to familiarize themselves and the rest of the actors with them.

Kyoko had also looked into the fashion of the era and was incredibly excited and earnest to try on the costumes. She couldn't wait until her hair could get styled and she could get all dressed up. She practically squealed with joy every time she thought about it.

Kyoko hadn't seen hide nor hair of Ren the entire week and wasn't too keen on seeing him at all. She had gone over her script with a fine tooth comb and was looking forward to practicing her lines with the rest of the group at the onsen. Another thing that Maki Takahashi and Yumiko Rena (the actress playing Evie, Daisy's best friend) had thought of.

She wasn't entirely sure that she could handle practicing with Ren, she really hadn't noticed when he wasn't Tsuruga-san in her head anymore, but she forced herself to stop thinking like a hormonal teenager and more as a professional, and that seemed to help. She blushed even more over the kissing scenes, but so did Daisy, so at least she could identify with her character.

She gave a wry laugh over that and finished packing her bag for the onsen trip. She looked over her things to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and smiled when she didn't find anything missing. The fact that Corn was snuggly tucked away in its bag in one of her pantyhose rolled into a ball and stuffed inside one shoe of an extra pair was promptly ignored.

She flew down the stairs when she noticed she was a bit behind and called out a good bye to the Darumiya couple. She legged it on over to LME the fastest she could manage under the circumstances and was relieved to find that the bus leaving for the onsen trip was still there. She had about five minutes though, and wasn't sure why she couldn't see anyone.

She walked around the bus and noticed it was empty. She frowned in consternation as she turned around and walked inside LME and froze in shock.

"_Shotaro?!_"

--/

_A week earlier:_

Sho stared at his manager, "Say what now?"

Shoko groaned and rubbed her face in her hands, not caring if she smeared her makeup, "The president of LME would like you to act in the adaptation of a foreign novel, they've title the film, Scandalous, for the second time."

Sho scowled, "Oh hell no. A project like that? I have no doubt that they're gonna put their all into this, which means Ren Tsuruga is going to be in it. So not just no, but hell no." He scowled some more as he turned on his heel and stalked away (his trench coat billowing impressively behind him, he thought smugly) and shook his head. "No way in hell," he muttered.

Shoko twitched. _Arrogant, sonuva…_She grinned evilly, "Kyoko's the main female lead," she called after him sweetly.

Sho froze, "She's what??" He bellowed, scaring everyone in his agency's hallway, "How in the hell did she land that??"

Shoko shrugged, "But I wonder what she would say if you backed out just because Tsuruga's in it too."

Sho's vein twitched and he clenched his teeth together and glared at his manager, "Fine. I'm in. But only because I want to put her in her place."

Shoko threw up her hands in the universal sign for peace, "I know, I know. You don't have to convince me."

Sho eyed her suspiciously, "Yeah, whatever, I'm in."

--/

Kyoko nearly dropped her bag in shock as she took in the evil cockroach that was Shotaro, "_What are you doing here??" _She screeched loud enough to make the secretaries look up in alarm.

When she didn't get an answer she stepped back and took in the rest of the scene. The rest of the main group of actors was there, Ogata was worriedly looking on and the president seemed content to smirk at everyone. Of course, he might have also been amused because Sho and Ren looked to be having a stare down that looked more like a glare down, if such a thing existed.

Kyoko glanced around nervously and found Mo-Itsumi looking at her in concern. Kyoko quickly walked over, "What in the world is going on?" She hissed to her quietly.

Itsumi gulped, "Well, we were waiting for you and Tsuruga-san when he walked in and started talking to the Director. And then I remembered that he was the same guy from the location shoot of Dark Moon and asked Director Ogata if he was here to talk to you. "

Kyoko stared at her, "Wow, you have a good memory."

Itsumi waved that off, "Well, then everyone wanted to know why Sho Fuwa wanted to talk to you off all people, no offense, I mean that's what I thought back then when it first happened, and that's when Tsuruga-san walked in."

Kyoko eyed the two men, "I'm thinking Sho said something didn't he?"

Itsumi nodded very nervously, "Oh yeah. As soon as Tsuruga-san walked in, Fuwa-san kind of froze, well so did Tsuruga-san, and then Tsuruga-san was all like, 'What are you doing here?' And it reminded me of that one time at the hotel. His voice was as cold as ice!"

Kyoko groaned softly but Itsumi wasn't finished, "And then Fuwa-san smirked and said, 'You should have expected me, don't you know, I'm part of this cast.' And Tsuruga-san didn't seem to like that at all and sort of sneered, and I don't know what he was about to say, but then the president walked and then so do you and now, no one knows what's going on."

Kyoko looked over, a bit scared, and said back, "Well, what is he doing here? He can't be part of the cast, I thought all the actors for the film were going to be LME actors."

Itsumi shook her head, "No, for the secondary group, you know the rest of houseguests and extras and stuff, they're pulling from other agencies. It's a good deal all around actually. LME is the best agency right now, and by loaning actors and actresses and whatnot, the rest of the agencies get good PR, especially if this adaptation is a hit."

Kyoko nodded thoughtfully and then shot her gaze over to where Ren Tsuruga has quickly stepped over to Sho and seemed to be quietly insulting him if the quickly angering face of Sho was anything to go by. She watched as the president's smirk turned to a frown and Ogata pale and became extremely curious as to what was said. And then wondered what was wrong with Ren. He was usually a lot more gentlemanly than this.

Her train of thought derailed as Lory pulled Sho away from Ren, who looked like he would have said a lot more, and started herding him towards his office. He looked back over his shoulder at Ren and said something that made Sho avert his gaze and Ren to stiffen.

Ogata made a motion to walk towards Ren, but Ren's angry gaze stopped him cold, "Ren-san? We, er, need to leave now; we're running behind. Do you, er, have everything ready to go?"

Ren gave a stiff nod and then noticed her standing there. Kyoko had the recurring feeling of being targeted by a lion, but this time, an obviously upset one. She winced and didn't dare move as Ren stalked toward her. She was also quite aware of the curious gazes of her fellow actors and actresses. She decided to ignore them though and wasn't quite ready for Ren to reach her and grab her hand and drag her toward the doors.

"Kyoko-chan, how delightful to see you, I was getting _quite concerned_." He breathed into her ear rather sinisterly. Her panicked gaze caught Itsumi's and she nearly whimpered when Itsumi just backed away, hands in the air. She winced as she was pulled roughly to the bus, her hand squeezed rather harshly.

"I apologize Tsuruga-san, I was running behind this morning," she panted, trying to keep up with his long strides and hang on to her duffel bag at the same time. She was vaguely aware of the others following behind, their gazes burning into her back.

"Hmmmm, perhaps I should start picking you up so as to avoid lateness."

He panic increased, "I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry! I'm quite fine; I was just a bit behind this morning! I got caught up with rechecking my supplies to make sure I had everything for this nice, bonding, relaxing onsen trip." She emphasized.

Ren slowed his pace and she thought she caught a light blush settling over his features, "I apologize Kyoko-chan. But you know how I worry." He shot her an apologetic smile. She was more relieved as he released her hand to get on the bus.

"Not to worry! I perfectly fine!" She answered back and she again swung her gaze to Itsumi. _Help!_ She mouthed. Itsumi's shoulders shook in a quiet laugh, and so it seemed, did the rest of the main cast. Director Ogata simply looked worried as they settled into their seats.

Ren smiled down at her, "That's good." He faced forward as Ogata began to list off instructions.

Ogata clapped his hands together, "Alright! Everyone! Obviously you have found out the Fuwa-san will be joining us. Not at the onsen, but as part of the cast! Please let him feel welcome!"

Ren shot everyone a dark glare and shuffled closer to Kyoko. She let out a silent whimper and pressed closer to the window.

"Now! Is everyone with their counterparts? Yes? Good! Now, once we get there, there, I just want you guys to relax and you know, have a nice bonding experience," Ogata sweatdropped, "I'll only be there to help you settle in, and then I have to hurry to get back here, Takashi-san, Mina-san, can the guys go to you with their problems? You guys have the most experience."

They nodded, "Won't be a problem at all!" Takahashi gave them all a friendly smile.

"Good, good. The onsen is about an hour way, situated in a small city on the border of the country. It's said to be very relaxing! So enjoy the ride! Get to know your partners if you don't already!" Ogata clapped his hands for a final time before taking his seat.

As Ren turned his total focus onto her, all Kyoko could think was, _Oh god, I'm gonna die!_

--/

Oh yes, I plan to torment Kyoko! Mwahahahaha! Even though Ren is incredibly ooc, he is still very hard to write. I don't want to reveal anything to early, but I'm also not very good at hiding things, so Ren's reserved personality comes out incredibly ooc. If anyone has tips on Ren's personality, we would appreciate it very much. Silverhawk and I are at our wits' end. **Sigh **I hope you enjoyed! This chapter was a lot longer than expected. 7 pages and like, 3,650 words. Wow… Hope you like it!

-Lady of the Hunt


	3. Chapter 3

We're baaaaccckkk!! This chapter's a bit longer than usual, so it took a bit longer to get out, hope that's okay. Thank you very much for all the tips for Ren's personality! And thank you to all of you who said that they liked Ren's personality anyways. Thanks! Lady Silverhawk and I really appreciate all the support! Hope you like the chapter!!

--/

Kyoko nervously eyed Ren and wondered how these things always happened to her. She was certain that she been born under an unlucky star. She tried to squeeze closer to the window, but Ren took up so much space, so it didn't really matter. She flinched when she heard him speak.

"Did you know about this?"

"This?"

She felt more than saw his jaw working furiously, "Fuwa. Did you know?"

"No, actually, it was incredibly surprising and I'm wondering whether or not it was also because of Director Ogata that he's even here," She replied. Her thoughts turned to Shotaro and she couldn't help but notice that Ren hadn't even been polite when mentioning him. She jerked when Ren suddenly moved and flipped his cell phone out of his pocket.

Her nervousness only grew as she heard him speak quietly and rather angrily into the phone,

"Yashiro, you deliberately didn't let me know! This is why you stalled this morning right? So I would get there just as he was walking in!"

Kyoko winced as Ren voice only got louder as she assumed Yashiro denied any knowledge of such happenings.

"Don't lie to me! I have had it up to here with this nonsense! Do you have-" Ren breathed had through his nose as Yashiro apparently interrupted. Kyoko was quite concerned at this point and inched away as Ren grew increasingly agitated.

"Yashiro, that is enough! We will talk about this when I return. Do not even think that you are getting away with this!" Ren slammed the phone shut and seemed to be contemplating throwing it out the window before he calmed himself down.

He inhaled a few breaths and visibly calmed before turning back to her, "I apologize Kyoko-chan, as you know, Fuwa and I don't really get along."

As far as Kyoko knew, this was the first time she'd known that. He looked down at her thoughtfully and murmured, "Well actually, I don't suppose you would know. Suffice to say, we do not get along and I'm having a hard time controlling my temper."

Kyoko wondered why he was telling her before a thought struck her, "It has to do with the stalker thing doesn't it?"

Ren blinked and stared at her, "Ah, yes, yes actually that has a lot to do with it, but he's also challenged me a few times and that has gotten me a bit riled, under certain circumstances. I apologize for taking it out on you."

Kyoko was sure there was more to it, but shrugged it off. Half the time, she was unsure as to why Ren was even mad at her; she figured she probably wouldn't know most of the time why Ren was mad at everyone else. She was pleasantly surprised that he was actually telling her why he was upset.

"So, um, Tsuruga-san, are you looking forward to the onsen?"

Ren smiled down at her, "Yes, I'm definitely looking forward to it." _Most likely, far more than you are_, he thought wryly, "What would you like to do first?"

Kyoko thought and said, "I would love to try out those games from the film, er, script, story, whichever you want to use. They look incredibly interesting!" Her eyes sparkled, "And acting like an actual noble lady and dressing up and make up! It's all so exciting! And all the friends I can make! Like Moko and Itsumi are! It's going to be so wonderful!!" She sighed and clasped her hands together and drifted off to dreamland.

Ren chuckled as watched her dreaming. His thoughts quickly turned inward and his internal struggle. He very much wanted to be with Kyoko and he was fast learning that he wanted to let everyone know that she was his. But, as Kyoko was oblivious, she probably didn't even know why he positively loathed Sho Fuwa, never mind actually recognizing the feelings he had for her and reciprocating them.

He blew out a breath and furrowed his brow. On the other hand, he was very scared of letting go of his self-imposed solitude and simply letting the woman he loved near him in case he did something he knew he would regret. He groaned and rubbed his hands down his face, trying to not pull out his hair.

He got distracted by the hand waving in front of his face and the concerned, "Tsuruga-san, are you okay?"

He gave Kyoko a small smile and nodded, "We have about an hour or two before we arrive at the onsen. Have you ever played a traveling game?" He asked.

Kyoko's eyes widened, "No! What games are there?? How do you play??"

He chuckled at her bounciness and said, "Well, there's the I Spy game. That's pretty self-explanatory. And there's the License plate game, in which you have to try to recognize all these different license plates…" He trailed off as he noticed her staring at him.

"What?"

She smiled mischievously, "Tsuruga-san, I spy something blue."

He let out a laugh, "Your backpack."

She stared, then pouted, "How did you know?"

He turned his nose up into the air, "I always figure it out! And it's kind of obvious, it's the only thing 's bright blue on this bus."

She laughed and he joined in and they settled comfortably into their seats and proceeded to play I Spy for the next hour and a half.

--/

Itsumi wasn't exactly sure when the rest of the group, herself included, started playing I Spy, but it turned out to be a very good er…group bonding exercise. She laughed to herself as they all stepped out of the bus to get their first glance of the onsen. She hadn't laughed that much in quite awhile, it was refreshing to act her age for once. She smiled to herself and glanced around the onsen.

It had a very distinguished look to it and she was amazed once again at how the president had pulled out all the stops to get them all a couple days of relaxation before the exhausting weeks, months maybe, of work that they'd be doing for the film. It was two stories, so the rooms were most likely on the second floor. There was also a surrounding garden and she noticed a few bird baths placed in couple areas, and was that a gazebo?! She could faintly hear the sound of water and realized that the baths were probably at the back. Which meant there most be some sort of indoor baths as well. She was suitably impressed and a faint smile lingered on her lips.

She hurried inside with the others and let out a gasp. The inside was absolutely gorgeous! There was a spacious dining area where a few bathers had lingered after lunch. And they seemed rather impressed with the large group of well-known actors and actresses that had just entered. The few lingering bathers stared as they walked by and Itsumi noticed that Kyoko, Maki, and Yumiko waving her over and smiled to herself as they subconsciously stood in the group that included all the actresses playing the Wallflowers.

She laughed and decided to make it known, "So the group's all here then?"

Yumiko caught on first, and she giggled, "Yeah, I suppose so. Does anyone else here…feel giddy?"

Maki smiled and nodded, "I'm getting incredibly excited. I feel like I'm about to bounce off the walls."

Kyoko looked around at all of them and smiled a bit, "I guess I'm feeling that way a bit too. But I also feel incredibly scared. I'm so unconfident about doing this…I feel like I'm going to disappoint all of you guys."

Itsumi gave her a sympathetic look, "You do have the worst of all of us. Tsuruga-san is your opposite. After Dark Moon, I wouldn't want to be in your place at all."

Maki gave them a curious look, "What do you mean?"

Yumiko was curious as well, "Did something happen on the set of Dark Moon? I've heard Ren-kun had some trouble with it, but from what I've seen, all three of you have acted wonderfully in it."

Kyoko perked up, "Really? Was I okay?"

Maki tousled her hair and laughed, "You were awesome. Very, very scary. I can only hope you put that much dedication into this role."

Yumiko and Itsumi nodded. Itsumi threw her a comforting smile before saying, "And you and Tsuruga-san work very well together. I'm sure you'll regain your confidence once you get more comfortable actually working opposite him."

They walked to where Mina-san was waving at them. She spoke up as they reached her, "All of us are sharing a room and the boys are sharing another."

The four looked at each other at the term _boys_ but continued listening to Mina-san, "Our first activity is planned for tonight. After dinner we'll go ahead and practice the lawn bowling. That should be a relief, since we have to practice English manners during dinner tonight."

Kyoko eyes began to sparkle, "Does that mean we get to dress up too?!"

Itsumi shook her head and giggled, "No Kyoko-chan, were just practicing, not doing the actual thing."

Kyoko dropped her head in disappointment, "Awww…well, what are we doing until dinner?"

Mina gave her small smile, "We have about three or four hours until dinner. It's at six. I reckon you can do whatever you like until then. But let's unpack first and organize the room."

Kyoko nodded and followed the rest of the women up the stairs that Mina was ushering them up too. She didn't even notice the gaze being shot her way by one Ren Tsuruga.

His eyes followed her up before his attention returned to what Kichiyose-san was telling them.

"And remember, for all intents and purposes, the girls are our wives in this film, or soon will be," He darted a glance to Ren, "So let's please treat them with respect. I have nothing else to say, do any of you have any questions?"

They didn't have anything else to say and turned to leave to go to their own room when Kichiyose pulled Ren aside. He waved ahead the others, although Jun looked like he wanted to stay and listen. Ren glared at him and he scurried up the stairs.

Kichiyose sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Ren, I don't really want to start a fight with anyone, can you tell me what the hell is between you and Sho Fuwa."

Ren grit his teeth, determined to not say anything to reveal himself, or say anything disrespectful. He honestly liked working with Kichiyose-san, but he was amazingly perceptive. Kichiyose just waited patiently though, and Ren knew he wasn't going to get away with saying nothing.

He blew out a frustrated sigh, "It's a very long story and although everyone seems to think it's because of him challenging me at LME that one day, that actually has nothing to do with it."

Kichiyose eyeballed him and then a small smile flitted across his face, "This has to do with Kyoko-chan doesn't it?"

Ren stared at him, "How…"

Kichiyose chuckled, "I wasn't entirely sure, but you did immediately go to Kyoko after the, ah, incident. But we were incredibly confused as to why. I'm thinking this has far more to do with all three of you than what Ogata has let us know about the incident when you, Momose-san and Kyoko-chan were on location for Dark Moon and meeting Sho Fuwa and the lead singer of Vie Ghoul there."

Ren stiffened, "Why did Ogata tell you anything about that?! It was supposed to be kept under wraps!"

Kichiyose sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, "Sho Fuwa is not exactly popular in the acting world. The only thing he has going for him is his fan base. Many of the older generation think he has way too much attitude and the younger generation are simply jealous and angry because he lords his popularity over the rest of them."

Ren's eyebrows rose in disbelief, "This is the first time I've heard of it."

"That's because we had no idea that you two even knew each other. And you don't exactly get out much, so you wouldn't have known."

"So Ogata had to explain his appearance or you would have protested and had him kicked off the set?"

"Most likely. From what I've been hearing, he's incredibly disrespectful to his superiors and only his manager can keep him under some kind of control. Not to mention his attitude in general. As you know, the actors and actresses that make the core group in this film are all very good people even when they aren't acting as a group. We know we can work well together, because we've worked together before. Momose-san and you both have worked well together with Kyoko-chan, so we weren't worried that it'd be hard to do. And she seems like a well-mannered, intelligent actress, so that only added to her appeal. They're still casting for other bit parts, but they're only bit parts, so any problems with those actors have with working well with the rest of us here, won't be that important. Sho Fuwa, however, is just a problem."

Ren, stunned over these revelations, looked inquisitively at him. Kichiyose let out another sigh and said, "If you, the most polite, mild-mannered actor that all of us know, has a problem with Sho Fuwa, than what are the rest of us going to do about it? Especially if it concerns your leading lady?"

Ren looked at him thoughtfully, "What are you trying to say?"

Kichiyose stared at him suspiciously, "I think you know exactly what I'm trying to say. What do we have to do to make sure there won't be any problems with you and your leading lady?"

Ren let a small grin flit over his face, "First, I think we should talk about this upstairs, as you will most likely need to sit down, and then, I'm sure I can tell you what exactly the problem is. And, most likely, how to er, _rectify_ it, yes?"

Kichiyose was suddenly certain that he didn't want to be Sho Fuwa when Ren Tsuruga was planning to go after him.

--/

Kyoko sighed in relief as she entered the bath. She's just spent an hour or so just getting to know her co-stars. They were such good actresses that she'd been afraid at first, but she'd been getting to know them and she now knew that Mina-san, the woman who was playing Daisy's mother in the film was warm-hearted, funny and still had a thing for Kichiyose-san, even years after they had stopped working together. But then again, they'd worked quite a few years together, so Kyoko wasn't surprised that they'd still be harboring feelings for each other. But, Kyoko had no idea if Kichiyose-san reciprocated the feelings. It was rumored that he was quite happily in love with wife, and they had been married a few years now.

She also knew that Yumiko Rena, who played Evie, Daisy's best friend, was quite scared herself at being part of a project this big. But that could also be attributed to the fact that she had a crush on Director Ogata. Kyoko had been stunned when Yumiko-chan had revealed that. They had all decided to reveal who they had feelings for as part of their girl time. She wondered if there was any chance for Yumiko-chan.

Itsumi she already knew things about. Itsumi was playing Annabelle, and Anabelle's husband, Simon Hunt, was played by Keichiro Sagawara. He and Itsumi seemed to have some unfinished business from a previous encounter, if what Itsumi had implied was true. Kyoko was starting to wonder if all the actors and actresses had been chosen because of their personalities and their relationships with their respective co-stars.

Maki Takahashi was an enigma. She was quiet, but friendly and confident, and seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with coffee. Kyoko giggled and wondered if it came with the profession. She hadn't really said who she liked, but had implied that she wasn't averse to the fact that Jun was her co-star and she was determined to enjoy it while it lasted. Kyoko giggled a bit in remembrance, but quickly sobered.

Her brow furrowed as she once again wondered why Shotaro was part of this project. She had no idea why he had been chosen. She had an inkling that it was all the president's idea, or at the very least, he had something to do with it. She sighed and laid her head back against the rim of the bath. She cleared her mind of all thoughts Sho-related and determinedly fixed her mind on her role.

Daisy, at her very center, is simply a young woman looking for love. She's determined to not be controlled by her father, but she still loved both her parents very much. She's sweet, fun loving and has more than a few romantic ideals. She wants to protect her friends from any harm and she and her sister Lillian are very close. In this story, however, they also disagree a lot over Matthew.

Kyoko frowned over that. Daisy seemed to be a very loving person, and Kyoko knew she herself, was still very bitter over her mother and the fact that she had very few female friends. Not to even mention what happened with Shotaro. A thought struck her. While she was still very bitter over her mother, she also loved Sho's mother, the okami-san of their family inn, as well as his father. They had taken her in when they didn't have to. And she knew she loved the Darumiya couple. Since Daisy's parents were trying to force her to do something she didn't want too, she would have to be angry with them, but she also loved them very much. If she acted as she did with Sho's parents and the Darumiya couple, she knew she could properly portray her affection for Thomas Bowman and his wife as Daisy's parents. And, like any normal teenager, she would also get angry and rebel.

Kyoko smiled. She suddenly had more confidence. If she took aspects of her own life and incorporated them in to her role as Daisy, she most likely wouldn't have very much trouble. Daisy was friends with Annabelle and Evie, just like Kyoko was friends with Moko and Itsumi. And Daisy and Lillian loved each other very much and were very close as sisters, just like she and Maria were sometimes. Her confidence grew some more. She gave a little laugh, but it quickly ended when she realized that she still had to deal with Ren's role.

She frowned. She couldn't exactly use her experience with Shotaro as a background to her role as Daisy loving Matthew. Not only would it not work, but also Ren would be furious. Wait, Ren….

She gasped suddenly as she remembered the time she spent at his apartment for Dark Moon, and the resulting consequence. She blushed as she also remembered what happened when they went on location. She and Ren were close; she could almost say they were more than a sempai and kouhai, maybe even friends. It wouldn't be too hard to do what Ren had done. If she acted like Ren did on the Dark Moon set, with her experience from acting with him and what had happened on location, she could probably act rather well as Daisy beginning to love Matthew, as it were, Daisy was rather angry with Matthew in the beginning, so she would only have to work very hard to get angry and then fall in love.

She let out a small sigh of relief. At least she had the basics down, for now. She knew that however Ren acted, she would have to act accordingly. But what she had thought of for now would be sufficient until they actually started practicing their lines. She relaxed completely this time and stretched out her limbs in the bath.

"Kyoko-chan!" She flew up out of the water, spluttering as it got into her face. She shook her head and looked at Yumiko-chan in the bathhouse doorway, "Yes?"

"Tsuruga-san is looking for you. I think he wants to practice your guys' lines," Yumiko looked at her in concern, "Are you alright?"

Kyoko stared back at her until she realized she was still hanging on to the side of the bath. She slowly relaxed her grip and walked out of the water, wrapping her towel around her, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. If you would, tell Tsuruga-san that I'll be out in a bit." She flashed her a smile.

Yumiko smiled back at her and nodded, "I'll let him know."

Kyoko walked in with her and waved good-bye as she began to dress. She slowly relaxed her muscles again and determinedly fixed her mind on her role as Daisy, she didn't want to get anymore flustered than usual when she was with her sempai. She laughed wryly at herself as she walked out of the dressing room to find Ren standing there waiting for her.

He looked a lot calmer than when she had last seen him and let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief. He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"I have to go pick up my script from the room, is there some place you wanted to go specifically to practice our lines?" She questioned him as they began to walk towards her room.

He shook his head, "Not really, where would you like to go? I warn you Jun and Maki are already in the sitting room next to the dining area," His lips quirked, "I believe Maki-san is attempting to be a nonconforming Duchess, and not really succeeding. Last time I checked, she seemed more in awe over the baby manuals Ogata brought with us to help her and Itsumi-san."

Kyoko laughed, "Does she happen to have a pot of coffee with her?"

"Surprisingly, yes, however did you know?" He teased as they stopped off at their room. She giggled and stepped in real quick for her script and stopped in surprise. It seemed Mina-san and Kichiyose-san had taken over the room. She quickly stepped over to her things, hoping she wouldn't be noticed by the pair who seemed to currently be….otherwise engaged.

She let out a giggle as she escaped the room. Ren raised an inquiring brow at her and she shook her head and put her finger to her lips, "Shhh…Mina-san and Kichiyose-san are…working."

Ren looked at her questioningly before it dawned on him and smothered a laugh as they quickly ran down the hallway and down the stairs. They made it to the main hall before bursting into laughter, but it was close. They looked at each other and quickly looked away again before they burst into laughter again.

The straightened themselves out and agreed to practice out in the garden. They stepped out into the afternoon air and Kyoko breathed in the fresh air and smiled widely. She was in a very good mood now.

"So," she chirped, "Where do you want to start?"

Ren gave her a gentle smile, "How about at the beginning?"

Kyoko nodded as she flipped through the script, "Where Daisy and Matthew first meet? At the wishing well?"

Ren nodded the affirmative. She looked back down at the script, "Shall I start with the folk song?"

"Certainly."

Kyoko nodded, "Okay, here I go:

"_Come rich man, come poor man,_

_Come fool or come witty,_

_Come any man at all! _

_Won't you marry out of pity?"_

_Daisy quickly looked for the well she had been to a few times before, making wishes for her friends. She soon reached the object of her mission and laid down her bonnet. The legend was that a well spirit lived in the well and would grant your wish. She would definitely need some magic to help her out this time. _

"_Well-Spirit," she said conversationally, "Since I've had such bad luck in finding the kind of husband I always thought I wanted, I'm leaving it up to you. No requirements, no conditions. What I wish for is…the right man for me. I'm prepared to be open-minded."_

_She pulled the pins from the paper in twos and threes, tossing them into the well, "I would like all of these pins to be credited to the same wish," she told the well. She stood for a long moment with her eyes closed, concentrating. The sudden _snap _of a foot on a twig,_ _behind her made her lose her concentration and she whirled around._

_She found the dark form of a man only a few yards away. The shock of discovering someone so close when she had thought she was alone cause her heart to lurch in a few uncomfortable extra beats. _

_He was as tall and brawny as her friend Annabelle's husband, though he appeared somewhat younger, perhaps not yet thirty. "Forgive me," he said in a low voice as he saw her expressions. "I didn't mean to frighten you."_

"_Oh, you didn't frighten me," she lied cheerfully, her pulse still off-kilter. "I was just a bit...surprised."_

"_I arrived at the estate a couple of hours ago," he said. "They said you were out here walking."_

_His relaxed amble towards seemed rather familiar. He was looking at Daisy as if he expected her to know him. She felt a rush of pained apology that always attended the circumstance of having forgotten someone she had previously met._

"_You're a guest of Lord Westcliff's?" she asked, trying desperately to remember him._

_He gave her a curious glance and smiled slightly, "Yes, Miss Bowman."_

_He knew her name. Daisy regarded him with increasing confusion. She couldn't imagine how she could have forgotten a man this attractive. His features were strong and decisively formed, too masculine to be called beautiful, to striking to be ordinary. And his eyes were the rich sky-blue of morning glories, even more intense against the sun-glazed color of his skin. There was something extraordinary about him, a kind of barely leashed vitality that nearly caused her to take a step backward. _

_His hair however, was more the American style, too close-cropped to be European. And, thinking back, he had also spoken with an American accent. And that fresh, clean smell she detected…if she wasn't mistaken it was the fragrance of Bowman's soap?! _

_Daisy sucked in a quick breath as she recognized him, "You," she whispered in astonishment, "Matthew Swift!"_

_She swayed and he caught her arm in a light grasp and immediately leaned backwards, "Mr. Swift," she choked out._

"_You're going to fall into the well. Come with me."_

_She couldn't stop staring. He was so different from what she remembered, "You've changed." She tried to gather her wits._

"_You haven't." She wondered if that was a compliment or criticism. "What are you doing at the well?"_

"_I was…I thought..." she searched for a sensible explanation, but couldn't think of one, "It's a wishing well."_

_He gazed her solemnly but there was a flicker of what seemed like amusement in his eyes, "You have this on good authority, I take it?"_

"_Everyone in the local village visits it," she replied testily, "It's a _legendary_ wishing well."_

_He was staring at her in the way she had always hated, absorbing everything, no detail escaping his notice. Daisy blushed under his scrutiny. "What did you wish for?" he asked._

"_That's private."_

"_Knowing you, it could be anything."_

"_You don't know me!"_

"_Perhaps not," he replied, but the words rang false. He thought he knew exactly who and what she was. Their gazes met, measuring and challenging, "In light of the well's legendary status, I'd hate to overlook a good opportunity." He pulled out a large silver coin, American money._

"_You're supposed to throw in a pin."_

"_I don't have a pin."_

"_That's a five-dollar piece," Daisy said in disbelief, "You're not going to throw that away, are you?" _

"_I'm not throwing it away. I'm making an investment. You'd better tell me the proper procedures for making wishes-it's a lot of money to waste."_

"_You're mocking me."_

"_I'm in deadly earnest. And since I've never done this before, some advice would be welcome." When no answer was forthcoming, a touch of humor lurked in one corner of his mouth, "I'm going to toss the coin in regardless."_

_She huffed, "First hold the coin in your palm until it's warm in your hand."_

_Swift came to stand beside her, "And then?"_

_  
"Close your eyes and concentrate on the thing you want most." She let a scornful note enter her voice, "And it has to be a personal wish. It can't be about mergers or banking trusts."_

_"I do think about things other than business affairs." He astonished her with a brief smile. Had she ever seen him smile before? She had vague memory of a thin face with the teeth set in a grimace that owed little to any feeling of good cheer. But this smile…a flash of warmth made her wonder exactly what kind of man lurked behind his sober exterior. She was profoundly relieved when the smile disappeared, "Close your eyes, put everything out of your mind except the wish."_

_She stared as his eyes closed and noticed that Swift had finally grown into his looks. Daisy was promptly horrified to realize the impulse that swept through her._

_"What next?"_

_She flushed and shook her head, "When an image is fixed in your mind, open your eyes and toss the coin in the well."_

_His heavy lashes lifted to reveal eyes as bright as fire trapped in blue glass. Without glancing at the well, he threw the coin right into the center of it. _

_Daisy realized that her heart had begun thumping, "What did you wish for?" she asked, barely managing that much._

_One corner of his mouth twitched, "That's private."_

_Daisy scowled as she recognized her earlier set-down. She spotted her bonnet on the ground and swept it up as she called back over her shoulder, "I'm returning to the manor. Good day Mr. Swift. Enjoy the rest of your walk."_

_"I'll accompany you."_

_"I'd rather you didn't."_

_"Why not? We're headed in the same direction."_

_"Because I prefer to walk in silence."_

_"I'll be silent then." She sped up, but to her dismay, he kept up quickly. Perhaps it was because she was so short and he so tall. Resentment rose and she found herself blurting out, "Did you put the idea in my father's head?"_

_"What idea?"_

_"Oh, don't condescend me. You know what I'm referring to."_

_"No, I don't."_

_"The bargain you made with my father. You want me to marry you so you can inherit the company." He stopped so suddenly it looked like he'd slammed into a brick wall. She folded her arms across her chest as she turned to face him._

"_I…" he had to clear his throat, "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."_

"_You don't?" Oh, Lord, she was going to die of mortification, "My father spoke as if it was all settled. I thought you had discussed it during his most recent visit to New York."_

"_He never mentioned anything of the kind to me. The thought of marrying you has never crossed my mind. And I have no ambition to inherit the company."_

"_You have nothing _but_ ambition."_

"_True," he watched her closely. "But I don't need to marry you to secure my future."_

"_My father seems to think you would jump at the chance to become his son-in-law. That you bear him great personal affection."_

"_I've learned a great deal from him," came the guarded reply._

"_I'm sure you have. He's taught you many lessons that have benefited you in the business world. But none that will benefit you in the business of life."_

"_You disapprove of your father's business." _

"Y_es, for the way he's given his heart and soul to it and ignored the people who love him."_

_"It's provided you with many luxuries. Including the opportunity to marry a British peer."_

_"I didn't ask for luxuries! I've never wanted anything but a peaceful life!"_

_"To sit in a library by yourself and read? To walk in the garden? To enjoy the companionship of your friends?_

_"Yes!"_

_"Books are expensive. So are nice houses with gardens. Has it occurred to you that someone has to pay for your peaceful life?"_

_That comment was so close to the accusation her father had made about being a parasite that it made Daisy flinch. He made to say something else but Daisy interrupted, "It's none of your concern how I lead my life or who pays for it. I don't care about your opinions and you have no right to force them on me."_

"_I do if my future is being linked to yours."_

"_It's not!"_

"_It is in a hypothetical sense."_

"_Our marriage will never be anything but hypothetical. My father has given me to the end of May to find someone else to marry-and I will."_

"_I can guess what kind of man you've been looking for. Fair-haired, aristocratic, sensitive, with a cheerful disposition and ample leisure to time for gentlemanly pursuits-"_

"_Yes." _

"_I thought so -"_

Kyoko and Ren were interrupted by the call for dinner. Kyoko groaned and say down on the garden bench.

"Gah! How can anyone stand that long to simply argue!!" She stretched her feet out and looked up at Ren when he laughed quietly.

"You'll get used to it. It seems to me that Matthew and Daisy are going to argue a lot." He smiled down at her, "Although, now we should probably be getting down to dinner. You did admirably with your role."

Kyoko jumped, perkiness at its best, "You really think so?!"

Ren nodded and she squealed and grabbed his arm, "I was much more confident after my bath! I'm glad that it was put to good use!!"

She chattered on about her aspirations as she dragged him through the garden back into the onsen for dinner. Ren smiled down at her fondly and a whisper of thought drifted through his mind…._If only…_

--/

……gah…that was murder… (cracks back) I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter though! It was past ten pages!! And god only knows how many words….(wipes brow) And you got a peek at the actual story line in the film, obviously modified from the real thing though. I have to make it look realistic as a script if anyone has tips about that too, that would be helpful….Again, thanks for all the reviews and the tips on Ren's personality!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

-Lady of the Hunt


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth chapter! Hope you all like it! Thanks especially to Goldenmeliades and Subaki-chan for your reviews! -Hands out cookies to every reviewer- Lady Silverhawk and I really appreciate all the reviews!!

--/

Ren wasn't exactly sure what lawn bowling was but he was quite certain that he never wanted to face this humiliation again. He turned, suffering clear in every inch of his form, to Kyoko, his partner.

She grinned at his pained grimace, "Come on sempai!! You can do it!"

He groaned at her playful nature and eyed the bowl suspiciously, "They're against me, I'm sure of it."

Itsumi, standing with Keichiro next to them on the right, let out a laugh and Keichiro snickered. Itsumi swatted him on the arm and smiled at Ren reassuringly, "Don't worry Tsuruga-san, it can't be all that bad."

He shook his head, "No, it is that bad, I've never really been that athletic, but really, this is just sad."

Maki and Jun, standing on their left, joined in on the laughter this time. Maki winked at Kyoko before saying, "You know, this will be a very hard scene to shoot if we can't get this down."

Kyoko about had a heart attack before Maki shot her another wink. Ren sighed regretfully and looked at the bowl in his hand, "Alright, if this shot misses the jack completely, I'll give up."

Kyoko's eyes widened in horror, "You can't do that!! Even if we have to stay here all night I'll make sure you get it!!"

Ogata coughed to announce his arrival, "Well it's been about an hour since we started, he might have to take you up on that."

Ren shot him a discreet, dirty look, "Might as well take you up on that offer Kyoko-chan, I think I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

Kyoko nodded firmly, "Right, that's what I like to hear!! We at LME don't give up!!"

Ren smiled down at her as the rest packed up their things and went back inside to the onsen. He could faintly hear crickets chirping and the running water of the baths as night slowly crept up on them. He sighed and looked back down at his bowl.

"Well, Kyoko-chan, any ideas on how I can make sure I get this in time for the shooting?"

Kyoko but a hand under her chin in thought, "You seem to be fine with the accuracy aspect you just need to balance out your strength. You either throw it too hard and it bounces away or you don't throw it hard enough and it somehow winds up going to the left. I think you just need to practice some more. Throw the bowl in your hand but concentrate on how much power you put into the swing."

Ren sighed again and readied himself. He tightened his hand on the bowl and concentrated and let it fly. He almost got his hopes up as it neared the jack but they were quickly dashed as the bowl bounced and landed a good five feet away from the jack.

He groaned, "Now what?"

Kyoko gave him a light shove, "Well, obviously that was too much power. Try again, here's my bowl."

Ren glared down at the proffered bowl before picking it up, "Here goes nothing." He muttered. He tightened his grip and swung. When it landed about six inches away from the jack, he couldn't believe it.

He and Kyoko looked at each other before looking again at the lone bowl, "Did that just happen?" He asked her.

Kyoko clapped her hands in delight and shot him a brilliant smile, "That was wonderful sempai!! Throw another one!"

Ren gave her a quick smile in return and threw the next bowl. When it landed practically on the jack, his hopes grew, "Maybe I do have it!"

"Another one!!"

Perfect landing. Ren gave his partner a bright smile and went to pick up the bowls, "If I can continue to get it this close then all I need to concentrate on is being able to hit all the others out of range right? Isn't that what they did in the story?"

Kyoko nodded. "I have to work on that too. But now we can both get it close to the jack! We're almost there!" She laughed and helped Ren pick up the bowls, the jack and the markers, "Go us!!" She giggled.

Ren laughed with her and helped her put away the game parts, "It's quite late though and I wouldn't mind a bath after all this practice."

Kyoko agreed, "I wouldn't mind another myself actually." She cracked her back as they walked inside, "All this practice with lawn bowling and practicing our lines, I'm all worn out."

Ren smiled down at her as they headed up the stairs of the practically empty onsen. Kyoko returned the smile and waved good-bye at him as they entered their respective rooms.

She was not expecting all the shit eating grins that were on the rest of her roommates' faces. She stopped dead and eyed them all suspiciously, "What?"

Yumiko grinned up at her, "So you and the famous Ren Tsuruga, huh?"

"What about us?"

Maki scoffed, "Oh, come on!! Like you didn't notice how he was looking at you during dinner and the lawn bowling practice!"

Kyoko was very confused, "Say what now?"

Yumiko threw her an exasperated look, "Please tell me you aren't that naïve."

"She's not, she's in denial," Itsumi nodded wisely.

Mina, noticing the increasing confusion on Kyoko's face, helped her out, "Now, now dears, that's enough teasing, how about we go take a bath?"

Yumiko was the first to wave off, "I'm too tired, I'd probably fall asleep."

Kyoko gathered her bathing things as Maki agreed with Yumiko and began to fluff out her pillow. Itsumi stood and got her own things, "I'll join you guys."

Mina stood at the door, waiting and told Yumiko to not turn out the lights until they returned, she for one, didn't want to get lost on the way back. Mina and Itsumi chattered about every day things as the walked to the baths. Kyoko was contemplating, once again, on her role. She'd had little time to go over the scene she and Ren had done earlier.

She wondered, after the acting Ren had done earlier, how exactly he was going to continue. It had seemed like a good scene, originally, but it seemed a bit off. It didn't exactly seem to spark any chemistry. It was like they were just reading it off the script. Well, technically her lines were being read off, but there wasn't really any depth to them.

She frowned as she dressed for the bath, Itsumi and Mina still chattering away. Then a thought struck her, body language! She hadn't really had any roles that concentrated on body language as an aspect. It was mostly just facial expressions. But she, as Daisy, was supposed to feel attraction, initially, to Matthew. She hadn't recognized him at first, and when she did, she still felt the attraction before it was buried underneath her irritation and anger. So, how was she supposed to show attraction? It had to be subtle too.

She pondered this quandary as she relaxed in the bath, the background noise of the night air and Mina and Itsumi's conversation relaxing her further. Perhaps, her co-stars seemed rather attracted to each other, she could observe them…she then thought she was quite stupid, why not just ask?

"Itsumi-chan, how do you show attraction through body language? Subtly, I mean?"

She looked over at the other two women who had been momentarily silenced. Itsumi looked thoughtful, "Well, I've never really thought about it. What do you think Mina-san?"

"I'm not sure. Obviously, there are a few blushes here and there. And two people who like each other, usually like touching…maybe a few accidental touches…with blushes accompanying?"

Kyoko frowned and then perked up, "Maybe subtly, you make sure you don't touch! Because you don't want anyone to know right! Like, Daisy, she's in firm denial about her attraction to Matthew. So she would purposely not want to touch him right, because that would give her away, right?"

Mina and Itsumi nodded, "That's a good start. And, since she is attracted to Matthew, she would always be watching him, right? She would be very aware of him physically, but trying to hide it." Itsumi frowned at her explanation, "But I'm not entirely sure how to act that out. It would be very difficult I think. Not at all like how I had to act in Dark Moon. I don't think I could help with that much."

Mina stared thoughtfully down at the steaming water, "Wait a second, I think I have an idea. Do you guys remember how the old Japanese ladies used to flirt? Didn't they use fans? I think they also used fans in England; it was something the noble ladies did. Maybe you could do something similar, not like a fan, but something that would give the fact that you are attracted to Matthew away, but very carefully. Wait, doesn't Daisy like books? I'm sure in certain scenes, what Daisy is reading will give it away. Do you think that would work?"

Kyoko was nodding, "That would definitely work in some scenes. But when I'm actually acting with sempai, how would I work it in?" She nibbled on a nail in thought.

"Maybe you could ask Tsuruga-san?" Itsumi suggested as she stood and wrapped her towel around her, "I'm gonna go back in and head to bed, see you in the morning!"

Mina followed after her and called back over her shoulder, "I'm sure it'll be fine Kyoko-chan, you'll work it out!"

Kyoko smiled, "Thanks you guys!" She sank back in to water and frowned at her reflection, "This is more work than I thought it would be." She pouted at her reflection. She shook herself, "What am I saying?! We at LME don't give up!!" She nodded and giggled. She stood and left the bath to get ready for a good night's rest.

--/

Ren had thought a bath would be relaxing, but as he soon found out, it was not relaxing, at all. He glared at the object of his tension. Jun just smiled innocently.

"What did I do?"

Ren huffed, "Are you deliberately provoking me?"

"I don't know what you mean. Me, provoking the unflappable Ren Tsuruga?"

Ren glared some more, "You and Keichiro have been giving me knowing looks all evening. And then, all through dinner, you never stopped talking about Kyoko. Are you really that interested in her?"

Jun leaned back against the bath's rim, "Of course I'm interested. She's been working for LME for a year and has already gained enough popularity to be included in this project, why wouldn't I be interested?"

Ren looked at him carefully, "I thought Ogata already explained her presence? She was perfect for Daisy and he's already worked really well with her. The fact that she and I get along so well is just a bonus."

Jun rubbed his chin as he stared back at Ren, "And that's all there is to it? I don't buy that."

Ren rolled his eyes, "I don't know anything else about it. It's been a very long day and I'm still very tense, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting some rest."

Jun looked after him, wondering exactly what was going on before giving up on his thought and relaxing again into his bath.

Ren attempted to shrug off his tension as he dressed and left the dressing rooms. He was rather surprised to see Kyoko leaving at the same time and then felt stupid as he remembered their earlier conversation.

"Kyoko-chan, good evening, how was you're bath?"

She turned around with a surprised smile, "Tsuruga-san, hello! It was very relaxing, how about you?"

"Not so much, but I'm looking forward to my bed," he replied as they walked into the main area of the onsen and towards the stairwell.

Kyoko nodded in agreement, "Definitely. Today's been exhausting. I'm even still trying to get all the kinks out of my role. Hey, sempai, how are you supposed to show attraction through body language, like subtly?"

Ren stopped dead in his tracks. He shook himself and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you know Daisy, she's supposed to be attracted to Matthew, but you know, hiding it. But it's still there anyways, so I'm confused on how to act that," Kyoko blushed and scratched her head.

Oh dear Lord, Ren gave an inward groan and wondered if someone out there was laughing at him, "Erm, let me see…here why don't we try and act it out?"

Kyoko gave him a startled glance, "Right now?"

Ren looked around, "It's empty here, why not?"

Kyoko shrugged, "Okay," she set down her bathing supplied and Ren did the same. They looked at each other measuringly.

Ren rubbed his chin, "Do you remember when we did that improvision for Dark Moon? Why not do something like that?"

Kyoko nodded, "Okay. So, are we just meeting up for something, or have we been in a room full of people for a while?"

"We can be just meeting up, it's more realistic."

"Okay. Here, I'll walk down the stairs, and you can just be coming from the baths."

"Sounds good." They walked to their respective places and reentered the room.

"Ah, Mogami-san, how are you this evening?" Ren started.

Kyoko, acting, looked up in surprise, "Tsuruga-san, how are you? I'm doing wonderfully," She sent him a smile. _Wait a second…that's it! _

Ren smiled back, "That's good."

Kyoko moved up a few more steps, still smiling, until she was right next to him, "Any plans for tomorrow?" She made her voice sound like Itsumi's when she was flirting with Keichiro earlier and that seemed to shock Ren into silence.

Ren's gaze narrowed and he considered taking a step back. _No, mustn't let her know how that voice effects me_, "I haven't made any yet." He raised a hand to brush back his bangs, like he was preening.

Kyoko gave an inward jump of joy. Her plan seemed be working so far, "That's too bad. I was planning on a walk to see the gardens with Jun," That was actually true, he had asked her during their lawn bowling practice, "If I had known you weren't doing anything, I might have asked if you could come with us," she laid a hand on his forearm in mock apology.

Ren's gaze narrowed further. _She's doing what with who?!_ "That's quite alright, I wouldn't want to disturb you two," He gave her a brilliant smile and stepped further into her personal space.

Kyoko was getting a bit uneasy and quickly snatched her hand back and stepped away, "You wouldn't disturb us at all." She flashed him her own one hundred watt smile, "After all, "She raised her hand up past her chest, making sure to bring notice to it like Yumiko had earlier when she and Ogata had been talking, to flip back her hair like Moko did when she was with the guy she liked, and said, "There's more than enough of me to go around."

Ren gaped and Kyoko's eyes widened as she replayed that last sentence in her mind. She blushed tenfold and turned around quickly, her hand to her mouth, "Oh my god," she said, the sound muffled by her hands, "I really just said that didn't I?"

Ren quickly reoriented himself and let out an embarrassed cough, "I think we're good. You seem to have it down pat."

Kyoko nodded, her blush increasing as she quickly gathered her things, "Ah yes, yes, we're good."

Ren hurriedly got his own things, _Oh dear Lord, Mary, mother of God. Jesus Christ!_ He made to run up the stairs, bumped into Kyoko in his haste, and quickly stepped back, "After you," he struggled to speak around the lump in his throat.

Kyoko quickly hurried up the stairs, not even daring to look back. She quickly escaped to her room and rushed into her bedding and didn't dare to look around, her blush glowed enough to light the way.

Ren, his own blush rather heavy, entered his room, set his things down and sat on his bedding. He scrubbed his hands across his face and groaned aloud. If there was anymore of that happening, he wouldn't last until the end of the onsen trip. He gave a near whimper and flopped back on the bed. He knew for sure now, he was doomed.

--/

Jun stared at the empty main area of the onsen and wondered if he was going insane. He had walked into it fully expecting to be alone and was not expecting to see Mogami-san and Ren flirting. That was completely unexpected.

He chuckled. He had soon realized they we're acting by the end of it, but it was still a bit surprising. He yawned and rubbed the back of his neck. He guessed he had his answer, or at least most of it.

He shook his head as he walked up that stairs. He was now sure that this project was going incredibly entertaining. He chuckled again, _most definitely entertaining_.

--/

Kyoko woke the next morning still remembering the embarrassing blunder of the night before. She looked around and noticed the empty room. All the others must have already gone down, she shrugged. She struggled out of her bedding into her set of clothes for the day and prepared herself for breakfast.

She was hoping against all hope that Ren had already eaten or hadn't come down yet. She opened the door and nearly cried when she saw Ren closing his door. She wasn't about to close her own door; he'd no doubt knock on it in concern, and stood still as he turned around. She did not imagine the blush on his face that appeared this time, and didn't doubt she had an identical one.

"Good morning," she murmured as she willed her blush to disappear.

"Good morning," he cleared his throat, "Er, shall I accompany you to breakfast?"

"Ah, okay." They walked down the steps in silence and parted ways eagerly as their respective co-stars called for them.

"Kyoko-chan! Good morning!" When did Yumiko get so perky, Kyoko wondered balefully.

She pasted a smile on her face, "Good morning!"

Yumiko chattered on, "Maki and Itsumi are looking over baby information and whatnot this morning, to prepare for their roles, so we're pretty much free, what would you like to do?"

Kyoko shrugged and determinedly entered a good mood, "Would you like to practice our lines? Maybe go over the British mannerisms and whatever?"

Yumiko smiled cheerfully, "That sounds good. Do you think Director Ogata would help us out?"

_Ah, that's it; she and the director must have been talking yesterday or something. No wonder she's so happy_. Kyoko smiled back at her, "Why don't we ask?"

Mina turned away from her strawberry pancakes as they asked her, "The director? He left earlier this morning, something about some casting difficulties."

Kyoko frowned as Yumiko visibly deflated, "Oh, okay. Thanks anyways Mina-san."

Kyoko patted Yumiko's shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry, you'll see him again in a couple days."

"Yes, I suppose so," Yumiko determinedly pasted a smile one her face, "To breakfast, then practice! Away!"

The laughed together as they piled food on their plates. Yumiko spoke up first, "So what took you so long last night? I didn't see you before I fell asleep. Itsumi-chan said you we're about to leave, so what took you so long?"

Kyoko stiffened slightly before relaxing, "Nothing much. I was just thinking over my role and er, working some problems out."

Yumiko nodded before she saw Maki waving her over, "Be right back, protect that strawberries!" she waved a cheerful goodbye and Kyoko returned her attention to her food.

She was again brought out of her thoughts by another person plopping down in Yumiko's seat, "Kyoko-san! How are you this fine morning?" Jun asked her cheerfully.

Kyoko looked up at him, startled, "I'm okay, you?"

Jun leaned a little closer to her, and whispered conspiratorially, "I think Ren-san's watching, what do you think?"

The, "Huh?" slipped out before she noticed and her gaze flew to Ren's. Sure enough he was watching them very carefully. Her attention returned to Jun and she looked at him suspiciously, "What's going on? Why's he looking at us?"

Jun leaned a little closer, over her plate, and it was all she could do to not edge away from him, "I think there's lots of reasons. But the main one is that he's jealous."

Kyoko's confused gaze shifted from Jun to Ren, "Why would he be jealous? Can't he sit over here to?" She was honestly baffled.

Jun sweatdropped and leaned away, settling deeper into Yumiko's chair, "Never mind, when would you like to take our walk through the gardens?"

Kyoko perked up at that, "Aren't they just beautiful, how about a little before noon, before lunch?"

Jun smiled and stood as he saw Yumiko making her way back, "Sounds good, see you then!" He called over his shoulder as he walked back to his seat near Itsumi, Keichiro and Yumiko's co-star, Satoshi Watanabe.

Yumiko gazed curiously after him as she sat down, "What did he want?"

"Just wondered when we would go look a the gardens. I told him a little before noon, so, hopefully we'll be finished practicing our lines before then."

Yumiko nodded, "Sounds good. But he seemed very interested in invading your personal space."

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "He told me he was doing it to make Tsuruga-sempai jealous. Heaven knows why when Tsuruga-san can just come over here and sit himself."

Yumiko's lips twitched but she nodded seriously, "Very odd, indeed."

Kyoko looked at her suspiciously, "Are you mocking me?"

Yumiko widened her eyes innocently, "Of course not!! What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

Kyoko stared at her, surprised, "Friend?"

"Well of course, silly! What else would we be?"

Kyoko smiled slightly and returned to eating her strawberry pancakes with gusto. The day seemed to just get that much better.

--/

There ya go. The fourth chapter, I think it's a lot shorter than the previous one, sorry about that. I'll have to see what I can do about the next one! Hope you all liked it anyways. Lady Silverhawk and I really appreciate all the inspiring reviews!

-Lady of the Hunt


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry it's taken this long for the next chapter

So sorry it's taken this long for the next chapter. I was working a fair all week and had little time to write. But here's the fifth chapter of _Scandalous_!! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews!! You guys rock!! -hands out cookies to all reviewers-

Music I'm listening to: Saving Abel's Addicted.

…. have I put in a disclaimer yet?? Oh well here it is: **All characters, scripts and places you recognize do not belong to me!**

--/

Ren was furious. Not that he let anyone know of course. He sat on a pallet in the dining area and fumed as he watched Jun and Kyoko in the gardens through the open window. He caught snippets of laughter and twitched before he smoothed out his features into a polite, albeit blank, mask.

Naturally, Kichiyose knew why he was just sitting there anyways. "Ren, honestly, you need to work on controlling your emotions. This is absolutely ridiculous." He stated this matter-of-factly as he plopped own beside Ren. He'd been watching the poor boy for a while now it was just getting pathetic.

Ren's eyebrow twitched in anger before he let out an explosive sigh and rubbed his hands over his face, "I know, I know, this is pathetic. But, I can't, er, I can't really help it. I mean, ever since last night," he stopped himself there, but Kichiyose's eyebrow rose in disbelief anyway.

"Last night? What happened last night?"

"Just, nothing. Nothing at all. This is just pathetic, I'm going to go practice my lines," he stood abruptly and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

"Ren! Come back!" Kichiyose called back after him but let him go as he watched him go up the steps to their room. He blew out an exasperated sigh and wondered at the irony.

--/

Kyoko laughed at another of Jun's impersonations, this time of the LME president. She was thoroughly enjoying her morning. She and Yumiko had had an excellent practice with their lines and were definitely growing closer as friends. Kyoko was very happy. This would be one more friend to add to her growing list.

Jun smiled down at her and said, "And really, all those costumes, can you imagine the bill?" Kyoko giggled and shook her head.

"I have no idea, but you know, it's the president. I imagine he can do as he likes."

"Still, those costumes can be slightly disturbing. I mean really, a toga?"

Kyoko chuckled, "So, he's eccentric, at least we don't pay his clothing bill."

"True, very true." Jun shot her a quick glance, "So, what's your story?"

Kyoko froze, almost stepping on a lilac flower in her astonishment, "My story?"

"Yeah, how did you get into showbiz and get popular enough to land this role? Any tips you could share?"

Kyoko laughed in relief, "Oh, I got this role by pure chance. I still don't think I should do it, but on the other hand, I have to do it. This role, it really calls to me, you know? I can really identify with Daisy," _All you have to do is replace Daisy's father with my mother and go from there_, "So, I can't really tell you anything." She said apologetically.

"That's fine, how did you get into showbiz? You don't really seem to be the type."

"It's long, complicated story," Kyoko shrugged, "The long and short of it is: I followed a childhood friend here who wanted to make it big and made the mistake that since I was with him, we were a done deal. We'd get married, have children, the works," she let out a bitter laugh, "Needless to say, he made it big and I found out that he had only asked me to run away with him to be his housekeeper."

_Run away? _Jun's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "A housekeeper? Good god, where is this guy? He needs a punch in the face."

Kyoko looked up at him in shock, "You think so? Wow, that's a first. Well, sort of, there are only a few others that agree with you. Well, actually, you're one of the few that now knows what happened, so," she shrugged again, "Anyways, I decided that I would take revenge by entering showbiz and getting so popular that my popularity would outweigh his and he would never think of me as a servant again."

Jun chuckled, "You're definitely on your way to that goal."

Kyoko stopped walking on the garden path and gave him a shy smile, "That's not really it. See, when I first asked to become a star at LME, I found out you had to audition. Well, things didn't go so well and I became the first Love Me member of LME. So I became LME's lapdog. But I also auditioned for a commercial with my friend Moko, the second member of Love Me and we got it. And then I got a place in," here she glared at nothing, "Sho Fuwa's PV of 'Prisoner' and then the part of Mio in Dark Moon and then I got a place in Box'R and now this."

She smiled again, "I've learned a lot through all my roles and my work as a Love Me member. And I've met some wonderful people who have become my friends. And through Tsuruga-sempai, I've learned to really love just acting. I no longer act simply to defeat Shotaro, but just because I love acting."

She laughed and rubbed the back of her head, "I suppose, for all the pain he's caused me, it's been set right through my experiences at LME and my acting. Not that I don't like the thought of defeating Sho through my acting and I will aim for it! But, I really enjoy acting with Tsuruga-sempai and Itsumi-chan and even Yumiko-chan. Life has really been wonderful to me." She smiled again and glanced over at Jun. He smiled back at her.

"You're really something Kyoko-chan. I have no doubt that you can do it." His eyes crinkled as he aimed a smile at her.

She smiled back and said, "And you? How did you get into this business?"

He let out a sigh, "My mother actually. She was a minor star. She played a few minor characters in some really popular movies and then starred in a drama. Unfortunately, the drama was canceled after the first season due to not enough interest. She never lost her love of acting though, and encouraged me to do the same. So I worked my way up and I now star in my own drama. That's about it."

Kyoko grinned, "I'm sure there's much more to it than that, but I'm glad you're mother encouraged you to act, otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

Jun rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Ah, you too. Er, I'm glad to have met you too."

Kyoko laughed, "Don't worry, it's a purely platonic feeling."

Jun let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness, I don't want to die yet, so you keep thinking about all your male co-stars in a purely platonic way, okay?"

Kyoko frowned in confusion, "What?"

Jun looked back at the onsen to avoid her gaze, "Oh, is that the lunch bell, better be getting back." He began to walk quickly back to the onsen and Kyoko stared after him in confusion before shaking her head and walking back, following Jun.

She entered and looked for a place to sit before noticing that Ren wasn't there. She frowned again and looked around to make sure. Hmmm….still no sign of Ren. She furrowed her brow before turning and walking upstairs. Maybe he was still in his room.

She knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. She sighed, "Tsuruga-sempai!" she called through the door, "Are you in there?"

No answer. She sighed again before opening the door a smidge and peeking tentatively through. Ren was sitting next to his window, and looked to be sleeping. Her eyebrows rose, _sleeping already?_

She rolled her eyes and picked her way through the room and shaking him awake, "Tsuruga-sempai, it's lunchtime." He mumbled in his sleep. She stared at him before smiling at him fond amusement, "Sempai! Wake up!" She shook him a little more and nearly had a heart attack when his eyes shot open.

"What? What's going on? Kyoko?" He looked at her confusion before he flushed, "I fell asleep didn't I?"

She nodded in mock sobriety, "Tsk, tsk sempai, sleeping in the middle of the day." She wagged a finger at him.

Ren laughed quietly as he stood and stretched out his limbs, "Come on imp, if that's lunch I'm smelling, I'm getting it before it's all gone."

He tousled her hair as he strode past her and out the door, "Come on Kyoko-chan! Before all those pigs eat it all!!" Kyoko moved out her frozen position and ran down the hall and down the stairs to catch up.

"Imp? I'm an imp now?!" She caught up to him and they sat down at the table, "Then what does that make you? Giant?"

He laughed and tossed her a roll, "Sure, you're short enough for me to be a giant to your imp." He teased as he filled his plate and started filling hers.

She glared at him in offended silence before taking the plate he handed her. She looked down at in surprise, "How did you know what I wanted to eat?"

He looked at her, startled, before motioning her closer. She leaned in close so he could whisper in her ear, "I'm….psychic."

She leaned back and looked at him before bursting into laughter, "No really, how'd you know?"

He looked offended, "You don't believe me?"

Kyoko smothered her giggles, "No, no I believe you."

He drew himself up in mock seriousness, "You'd better believe it our that fairy prince of yours will come back to haunt you."

Kyoko stopped laughing at once and glared at him, "That's right! You didn't believe me about Korn either!! Hypocrite!!"

He placed a hand on his chest and faked staggering in shock, "Who?! Me?!"

Kyoko sniffed, "Of course you."

Ren gave a quiet laugh and tossed a bit of his roll at her, "Eat your food imp. You always get on me about eating."

Kyoko huffed and turned to her plate, but not before quietly uttering one last, "Hypocrite."

He just smiled and enjoyed his lunch, watching her eat and talk with Yumiko, on the other side of her. _She's really growing up_ he thought fondly. _She's going to be the death of me._

Like, seriously. He remembered how he infuriated he was just at the sight of her laughing with another man other than him. _Honestly, I think I'm the one that needs to grow up. This jealousy is killing me._

His mood grew heavier and he shoved the rest of his food to the side of his plate. _Control yourself Ren, she's either going to love you or not. It'll work out if it works out._ He let out a sigh, _All well and good to say, and how exactly does that help your uncontrolled emotions?_ He stabbed at his food and decided to not think about it.

--/

After lunch, Mina and Kichiyose gathered all the actors together for another group bonding activity. They were to play the game that was a parlor game in the story, called 'Animals'. Personally, Kyoko was very uneasy about it, because in the story, the first kissing scene was directly after the parlor games scene.

However, as they were just doing a round of the game itself, she decided to relax a bit. She quickly made her way over to Ren only to be caught by Jun. She stared up at him in surprise.

"Jun-kun? What are you doing?"

"We're supposed to have different partners than our actual partners, Kyoko-chan, see, my Maki is with Yumiko-san's Satoshi and Yumiko-san is with your Ren, so we all have different partners."

"Oh," Kyoko said and stood with Jun as they waited for the game to begin.

"Alright," Mina-san began, "The instructions say that the men reach into the hat and draw a slip of paper with the name of their animal, and the girls are to be blindfolded." Mina frowned down at the instructions and mumbled something derogatory.

Maki's eyebrows rose, "Where are we supposed to get blindfolds?"

Kichiyose smiled and brought out five blindfolds while everyone else gaped at him, "What? I just come prepared."

Mina snickered while Kyoko devoutly wished to never hear something like that again in reference to blindfolds. Mina cleared her throat, "Alright, next, the guys are to walk to a place in the room and make the animal noises while the girls attempt to find them."

Itsumi giggled as the rest of girls sighed and resigned themselves to almost certain embarrassment. Mina wrote the names of some animals on slips of paper and tossed them into the hat that Keichiro had been wearing.

"Alright guys, draw your animal and call out your animal and go to a place in the room. Girls, blindfold yourselves, listen for your partner's voice as they call out their animal and no peeking!! Guys, you shall help your partner by making the correct animal sound."

Ren gave an inward groan. _Correct animal sound? Good lord._ He gave an outward groan as he drew the rooster. Jun looked over his shoulder at the sound and snickered. Jun clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry, man, I got the cow."

Ren was momentarily cheered by that and called out his animal, "Rooster."

Jun said out loud, "Cow."

Satoshi, suffering on his face, called out, "Cricket."

"Pig," Keichiro mumbled, and when everyone stopped, said louder, "Pig!"

Mina snickered and Kichiyose sighed and said, "Horse."

Yumiko snorted and clapped a hand over her eyes to readjust her blindfold; she couldn't believe she'd gotten so lucky to have a partner that had to make a rooster sound of all things. Kyoko grinned to herself and was secretly relieved that Jun was the cow; it shouldn't be too hard for her to find him.

Itsumi sighed in relief, the sound a horse made was rather distinctive, so it shouldn't be too hard, she hoped. Mina had the same thought in mind; the pig sound was rather hard to miss. Maki, however, gave an inward groan, she had no idea how she could find Satoshi through the sound of a cricket.

Mina cleared her throat again, "Alright, let's begin now!" Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Kyoko heard a loud, "MOOOO!!"

She giggled and walked forward, her hands outstretched, hoping that would let her know when she was near her partner.

Itsumi was giggling uncontrollably as she heard what sounded like, "Cock-a-doodle-doo!!"

By this time, everyone was laughing, embarrassment completely forgotten and the simple enjoyment of such a childish game. Kyoko laughed and bumped into something hard. She heard an abrupt, "Neeiiigghh!!" She laughed and stood back and moved in another direction where she had heard the, "MOOOOO!!" come from.

She bumped into another set of hands and apologized in a breathless laugh. The other set of hands let out another giggle, and heard, "Sorry about that." They separated again and Kyoko thought she heard a squawk of protest and assumed Ren had gotten caught.

The, "I found you Tsuruga-san!" came another second later and she could hear his robust laughter and the responding, "So you did Yumiko-san."

Kyoko smiled and bumped into another figure and heard what sounded like a whistle. She chuckled, "Satoshi-san, that's not a cricket sound." She whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh, damn." Came the whispered response. She laughed and moved closer to the cow noise. It seemed to be getting closer. She took a few steps more and heard another, "MOOOO!!" she ran forward quickly and tagged the body she bumped into, "Gotcha!" she yelled as she took off her blindfold.

Jun laughed down at her, "I believe so, Kyoko-chan! This is incredibly entertaining."

Kyoko grinned and nodded her agreement as she glanced around the room. She laughed out loud as she saw Satoshi-san attempt to make the sound of a cricket. It was half a whistle and half of a chirp of some kind. She saw Itsumi tag Kichiyose-san, and smiled as she saw Mina-san tagging Keichiro. Poor Satoshi-san was the odd one out as Maki was still trying to find him.

Maki stumbled by Mina-san and Keichiro, getting closer to the odd half whistle half chirp and stepped on a toe. She winced, "Oh, sorry about that, heard a cricket around here?"

Kyoko chuckled as Maki asked that of Satoshi-san and he gave a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes up the ceiling, "You have found the cricket Maki-san, good job."

Maki whipped off her blindfold, "Really?? Awesome!!" She pouted when she realized she was the last one, "Aw man, no fair."

The rest of group laughed at the partners' predicament. Mina-san looked down at the instructions laying on the side table and said, "The last one to find their animal/man is to pay the forfeit."

Maki's pout increased, "Damn, that sucks."  
Mina tsked her, "Language, girlie. Now let's see…it's something called, 'play the wallflower'. You are supposed to draw names of the guys from the hat and if he refuses to kiss you, you continue to draw names until someone does. Harrumph. That' pretty harsh." Mina frowned down at the names.

Satoshi groaned out loud and said, "Aw, hell, why not." He swooped down and planted one on Maki, stunning the rest of the group; "Is this farce over now?" he looked around.

Maki, eyes wide in astonishment, nodded fervently, "Hmm, yes, over indeed."

Satoshi took a step back in relief and stretched, "Thank god. I'm gonna go practice my lines, later."

They all looked after him, still stunned. Kichiyose chuckled, "I guess we have more than one antisocial actor here."

Mina-san laughed and threaded her arm through his, "Ain't that the truth. Come on Kichi-chan, let's leave these youngsters to their group bonding."

The 'youngsters' stared after them until Yumiko broke the silence, "That was so unfair Maki-chan, Satoshi's supposed to be _my_ husband." She mock-pouted.

Maki threw her a mock-glare, "You're welcome to his antisocial ass."

They walked out of the room, debating over the pros and cons of having an antisocial partner. Itsumi, Jun, Keichiro and Yumiko followed them.

As Kyoko and Ren were left alone, Ren said, "So you and Jun seemed to have gotten friendly."

Kyoko looked at him quickly, "Yes, we talked a lot this morning. He's very nice. I'm glad I met him. Well, I'm glad I've met everyone here. Everyone's been so nice and welcoming, I feel like I really belong."

Ren, who had twitched over the nice comment, relaxed, "Yes, this cast is very well put together. Mature actors and actresses can usually work very well together. You should be able to work very well with this group. And me, of course."

Kyoko nodded and glanced up at him, "So, would you like to take a walk in the gardens? Maybe practice our lines some more?"

Ren, fully relaxed, grinned down at her, "I would like that very much Kyoko-chan." His heart lifted even more as she smiled back at him.

--/

There you guys go. I hope you all liked 'Animals'. I know I had a blast writing that part. To all the reviewers, thanks again! –hands out more cookies- I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Any tips you guys think of let me know! And everyone, I am shamelessly advertising Goldenmeliades' work, she does some awesome one-shots! Go check her out!

-Lady of the Hunt

Current song: Kayne West's Stronger


	6. Chapter 6

We're baaaackkk!! And have we told you lately that you guys are awesome?? Lady Silverhawk and me really, really appreciate all the awesome reviews we're getting. And everyone should thank MochiMochi-tan for this chapter!! Her review reminded me that I hadn't updated it again. (been reeeaaallly busy) I had completely forgotten. Hope you all like this chapter!!

--/

_"I want the answer to one question," Matthew managed to say. "Why did you call my name in there?"_

_Emotions crossed her face in rapid succession . . . surprise, guilt, embarrassment. Every inch of exposed skin turned pink. "I don't know what you mean. Your name was on the paper. I had no choice but to--"_

"_You're lying," Matthew said tersely. His heart stopped as she refused to reply. She wasn't going to deny it. Her flush deepened to crimson. "My name wasn't on that paper," he continued with great effort. "But you said it anyway. Why?" _

_They both knew there could only be one reason. Matthew closed his eyes briefly. His pulse was so hot and fast that its reckless momentum stung the insides of his veins._

_He heard Daisy's hesitant voice. "I just wanted to know what you . . . how you . . . I just wanted . . ."_

_This was temptation at its most brutal. Matthew tried to make himself let go of her, but his hands would not release the slim curves encased in yellow satin. It felt too good to hold her. He stared at her exquisite mouth, the subtle but delicious indentation in the center of her lower lip. One kiss, he thought desperately. Surely he could have at least that. But once he started . . . he wasn't certain he could stop._

"_Daisy . . ." he tried to find words to defuse the situation, but it was difficult to speak coherently. "I'm going to tell your father . . . at the first opportunity . . . I can't marry you under any circumstances."_

_She still wouldn't look at him. "Why didn't you tell him so right away?"_

_Because he had wanted to make her notice him. Because he had wanted to pretend, just for a little while, that the thing he had never dared to dream about was just within reach. _

"_I wanted to annoy you," he said. _

"_Well, you did!"_

"_But I never considered it seriously. I could never marry you."_

"_Because I'm a wallflower," she said sullenly._

"_No. That's not--"_

"_I'm undesirable."_

"_Daisy, would you stop--"_

"_Not even worth a single kiss."_

"_All right," Matthew snapped, finally losing the grip on his sanity. "Damn it, you win. I'll kiss you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because if I don't you'll never stop complaining about it."_

"_It's too late now! You should have kissed me back there in the parlor but you didn't, and now that you've doomed any chance I'll ever have of being kissed by anyone else, I'm not going to settle for some half-rate consolation prize."_

"_Half-rate?" _

_That had been a mistake. Matthew could see that Daisy realized it the instant she had said it. She had just sealed her fate._

"_I-I meant to say half-hearted," she said breathlessly, trying to wriggle away from him. "It's obvious you don't want to kiss me and therefore--" _

"_You said half-rate." He jerked her hard against him. "Which means now I have something to prove."_

"Oh, very nicely done Kyoko-chan!! And Ren-kun, let me tell you, that was absolutely fantastic!!" Yumiko pantomimed a roaring audience while Itsumi snickered.

Maki rubbed her face in frustration, "Yumiko-chan, that is the _fifth_ time you have interrupted them before their kissing scene, do you have to be sent out of the room?"

Keichiro, Jun, and Satoshi watched the scene in amusement. Satoshi had finally deigned to come down out of his room around dinner and had suggested a group reading and practice of their lines. Kichiyose-san and Mina-san had decided to forego it and take a stroll through the gardens one last time. Everyone else had promptly agreed and they had decided to do the intimate scenes so they could be completely comfortable with each other once they returned to the actual set tomorrow evening.

Ren and Kyoko sighed and stepped away from each other and watched as Yumiko was scolded once again by a frustrated Maki. They looked at each other and Kyoko rolled her eyes. She would have normally been blushing at Ren's closeness, but after Jun had catcalled and Yumiko had wolf whistled during their first practice of the scene, and not to mention what all the rest did for the other four practices, with the exception of Maki-chan, Kyoko had gradually become less and less embarrassed. Now she was as frustrated as Maki-chan and simply wanted to finish the scene out.

She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Ren-san?"

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?" He looked over at her. The rest continued watching Maki berate Yumiko and Yumiko's not-so-innocent protests.

"Shall we finish the scene now before they return their attention to us?" Kyoko said the last part almost desperately.

Ren looked relieved, "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Kyoko checked her script one last time and began:

"_No you don't," she said quickly. "Really. You don't-" She gave a little cry as he clamped one hand behind her neck, and all sound was muffled as he tugged her head to his._

Kyoko was not going to blush. Really, she wasn't…the fact that Ren's lips were quickly making her mind a puddle of mush was completely unrelated to the fact that she wasn't going to blush.

_Matthew knew it was wrong the instant their lips met. Because nothing would ever equal the perfection of Daisy in his arms. He was ruined for life. God help him, he didn't care._

Ren could completely sympathize with Matthew at the moment. He was in complete agreement and the haze that settled over his mind the moment his lips touched Kyoko's, _finally, finally_ was quickly spreading over the rest of him. He nearly whimpered.

_He felt her hands spread across his shoulders and her fingers sliding through his hair to make sure he didn't pull away. There wasn't a chance in hell of that happening. Nothing could have made him stop._

_A tremor shook him as he bracketed the exquisite line of her jaw in the open framework of his hand, gentling angling her head upward. He groaned and she sighed._

Ren and Kyoko did not realize when acting became reality and nor did they notice the actors and actresses in the room staring at them. Kyoko's mind was something like, _ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod. Tsuruga Ren's kissing me! _Her brain promptly shutdown and she immersed herself further into the kiss.

Ren, on the other hand, wasn't thinking at all. He wasn't thinking that he should be pulling away and acting like the perfect gentleman he should have been acting like. He was holding Kyoko in his arms and _Jesus, Lord!! _she was kissing him back and he was thinking he was going to do this forever, no matter that she was four years younger and still in high school…he froze. _Shit! What the hell am I doing?_ He pulled his head away from her lips a fraction said in a husky voice, still trying to control himself and remember exactly what his lines were….

"_I think," he pressed his forehead to hers, "this puts to rest any question of whether I find you desirable or not."_

Kyoko's eyes popped open _when did they close?_ and she leaned even further away from him and blushed to the roots of her hair.

_Daisy blushed to the tips of her toes and turned and fled the library._

Kyoko's blush receded a bit and she stepped even further away and let out a small cough as she noticed their audience.

"We're finished." _was that squeak really her?_ She informed the rest. Ren, in a visible struggle to control himself let out a smile that was more a grimace.

"Who was next?" He asked the assembled actors.

Maki squawked in protest as Jun grabbed her arm and bounced up and down as he said, "We are! We are!!"

Ren gestured to their makeshift stage and said, in quite an evil voice, "What are you waiting for?"

Maki's eyes flew through the room in the hopes of finding a savior, but none were forthcoming. She sighed, resigned to sure embarrassment, and began to act out her scene with Jun, playing the angry pregnant woman to Jun's lecherous husband act.

Kyoko sighed as the rest of the group's attention settled on Maki and Jun instead of her and Ren, who were standing quietly next to the sofa Satoshi and Yumiko were sitting on. Keichiro and Itsumi were standing nearer the makeshift stage and teasing Maki mercilessly.

Ren suddenly cleared his throat next to her and she started, "Yes?" she asked him quietly.

He was blushing she noticed, "Don't worry about what happened. We were just acting, that's all."

She froze and then shook herself, _why would it be any different?_, "I know, don't worry about it." She shot him a small smile, and he looked startled.

"No, what I meant to say was that it was very nice, but you know, it was just acting and I mean, if you liked it…" he continued to babble.

Kyoko watched him, shock gradually overcoming her hurt at his words…._is Tsuruga-sempai…babbling?_ Her lips twitched and as she heard his next words, something along the lines of, "Although I can completely understand if cockroaches are more acceptable…"

She snorted and her snorts dissolved into full-blown laughter, "Tsuruga-sempai, please stop, you're making my sides hurt." She said through gasping breaths of laughter.

Ren stared at her before the humor of the situation hit him and he laughed along with her as the awkwardness between them vanished.

Five minutes later..."Cockroaches?" And they dissolved into laughter again.

--/

Kyoko was actually sad to see the bus and Director Ogata the next morning. The few days at the onsen had completely changed her, she was sure of it. She knew she should have been excited to start on the actual journey of her acting in Scandalous but she was too busy thinking of the wonderful days she had spent at the onsen.

She turned away from one last perusal of the onsen and its gardens and loaded her luggage onto the back of the bus. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look in to Ren's eyes. She flushed as she remembered the kiss of the day before but cleared her throat and said, hopefully without squeaking, "Yes, Tsuruga-sempai?"

He smiled down at her, "We have a few minutes while the rest finish packing and loading their luggage in, would you like to take a walk in the gardens once more?"

She grinned, "Yes!! I would love to!!"

He held out his hand and she grasped it and smiled as they walked to the side of the onsen and through the gate to the gardens.

He smiled as he noticed her still holding his hand, "So, are you excited to finally start actually acting the part of Daisy?"

She nodded and gave him a smile in return, "Very much. I'll be sad to leave here though. I've gotten to know everyone so well, and this onsen, I'll be sad to it all go."

Ren gave her a nudge, "Silly imp, you won't be getting rid of all of us that soon. We're still acting together for god only knows how long and don't doubt that everyone will still be you're friend."

Kyoko smiled up at him and then chuckled at a thought that hit her, "Even antisocial Satoshi?"

Ren laughed quietly, "Yes, even antisocial Satoshi."

Kyoko smiled and inhaled the fragrance of the garden, "I'll miss this place."

Ren grinned down at her, "How about we do it again, after the movie airs and we get wonderful reviews?"

Kyoko perked up and beamed, "That would be wonderful!! Do you think the others would like to do it too?"

Ren twitched but made sure Kyoko didn't notice and nodded down at her, "Certainly, what would be the fun without them?"

Kyoko grinned and clapped her hands together in delight, "I can't wait!!"

They both turned as they heard people calling them.

"Kyoko-chan! Ren-kun!! Come on!! Before we leave without you!!" Mina-san called and Kichiyose-san waved to them. They linked hands again and jogged over to the gate to where the rest of the group was.

Director Ogata looked at them in surprise, more specifically their linked hands in surprise. He arched a brow, "Did something occur that I'm not aware of?"

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other and grinned, "Imp." He whispered.

"Giant." She whispered back and turned to look at the rest of the group who were conspicuously saying nothing. They turned back to Ogata and smiled almost in sync.

Ren, still smiling, shrugged and dragged Kyoko onto the bus, "Nothing that I'm aware of," he called down to Ogata. Ogata furrowed his brow in confusion and look at the rest of the actors. They were either smiling, or, in Satoshi's case, smirking, and he decided that he just didn't want to know.

Kyoko's voice filtered down to them, "Let's play I Spy!!"

Maki, Itsumi and Yumiko laughed and scurried up the steps, "Me first!!" Itsumi called ad she giggled. The rest of the group entered the bus and they were off, back to Tokyo and playing I Spy on the way.

--/

Shotaro Fuwa was currently fuming. He knew this was all Kyoko's fault, he hadn't seen her in nearly a week, but he knew that she was still somehow to blame for this. He continued glaring, in turn, at his manager, the President of L.M.E. and the actors and actresses around the table, specifically one Mimori-chan that was currently trying to get as close to him as possible. And she shuffled even closer and he finally snapped.

"Puppy!! Will you please stop doing that!!" his temper frayed even more when she only looked innocently at him and said, "What did I do?"

A vein throbbed in his forehead and he stood, glaring at everyone around the table, "Excuse me," he looked at the L.M.E president, "Seeing as how the main stars have yet to show up, I'm going to leave. Maybe we can meet when they're actually present?"

He sneered and made sure his coat billowed out impressively behind him as he stomped toward the door, Shoko quickly following behind, apologizing to the rest of the actors and actresses and their managers on the way. He rolled his eyes at her mincing, like this was the only job he could get in acting or something. Whatever, he yanked open the door and his mouth dropped open in shock as he saw who was on the other side.

Then he didn't have time to think as he was bowled over by the incoming rush of people.

--/

Director Ogata had said the time for the entire cast meeting was at three in the afternoon at L.M.E. Their bus hadn't arrived back at L.M.E until four. They knew they were going to be profusely apologizing for their lateness as they flew through the doors, not even stopping to greet the secretaries.

And Kyoko blew past Sawara-san and could only call back a hurried, "Hello Sawara-san!! Good-bye Sawara-san!!" Sawara-san, currently gaping after the dust cloud that he presumed were the high up actors and actresses working on A Scandalous Spring, didn't even notice poor little Kyoko-chan.

They continued to run to their meeting room, Director Ogata in the lead. Ren was quite impressed that Ogata-san could run faster than him…Ren had quite forgotten to simply walk quickly when he was late, even though he never late, in the pure spirit of things and he was quite certain Keichiro and Jun were having a racing competition.

And he was quite certain all the girls were athletes of some kind as they were able to keep up with the rest of the guys and Kyoko was quickly gaining on Ogata. However, all those thoughts flew out of his mind as he saw Ogata slow down fractionally and fly through a conveniently open door. He got the vague impression that someone had just been standing there, but brushed it off as he and the rest of their group skidded to a stop, gulping in air and trying not to choke.

Apparently, they had reached their meeting, only and hour and two minutes late. He gave a quick glance around the room and saw people staring, open-mouthed at them and sighed, he had no idea how to explain this. And, as he saw Yashiro staring at him in shock from the corner of his eye, he thought that that was quite fine with him. Yashiro didn't deserve explanations.

He heard Kyoko exclaim, "Safe!!" and the president begin to chuckle with most of the managers present joining him.

Director Ogata spoke first, "We are so sorry!! We had no idea that the road entering Tokyo had construction working on it!! And then the bus driver got lost and we had to get directions and…" Ogata probably would have begun to babble if the president hadn't help up at hand.

"That's quite alright Director Ogata. Now then, if everyone is present and currently able to talk," they all turned when they heard a groan before a black-clad figure peeled himself off the floor and shot them all a glare.

Ren inwardly jumped for joy as he saw footprints all over Fuwa's nicely pressed leather trench coat, well, not so nicely pressed anymore. He grinned as he saw him struggle to a standing position.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Fuwa exploded, "Do you have no common sense at all?!"

"Well," Jun began conversationally, having gotten his breath back, "If you saw a stampede and deigned to not move out of the way, we can only presume you don't have any either."

Kyoko, Mina, Maki, Itsumi and Yumiko snickered and Keichiro, Kichiyose, and Satoshi smirked at the flabbergasted look on Fuwa's face.

Ren chuckled and laid a hand on Jun's shoulder before peering down at the trampled boy, "Well, as we are all now present and," here he let out what sounded suspiciously like a snicker although no one called him on it, "Relatively healthy, so how about we begin?"

Fuwa favored him with a dirty look as he attempted to brush off his coat, "Yes, let's." he snarled and stomped back to his seat, his manager…Ren couldn't quite remember the woman's name, took a seat next to him.

As the rest of his group settled themselves around the table, the president spoke up, "Now then, back to what I was saying, we are now all present and I would like to say a few words." He shot them all an uncharacteristically serious look, "This project is very important to L.M.E. So important that we have pulled from different agencies and even different sections of the entertainment world.

"Everyone here is here for one reason only. Because you are very good at what you do and are very well suited for whatever role you are playing. If I find out that anyone of you aren't cooperating to make this project the absolute best it can be, I will fire you on the spot. Is that clear?" He glared intimidatingly at all of them and Kyoko shrank back in her seat.

They all looked back at him and nodded hurriedly. He suddenly smiled at them and said very firmly, "Good. I'll take my leave then, carry on Director Ogata."

When he stepped out of the room, there was an audible sigh of relief from nearly everyone in the room.

Ogata stepped forward and began, "Ahem, well then, good afternoon everyone and I sincerely apologize for out lateness. Shall we begin?"

They all nodded again, "Okay then, let's introduce everyone, let's start with you at the end. You are?"

Sho groaned as he saw Mimori perk up, "I'm Mimori-chan and I'm playing the part of Cassandra Leighton, and I hope I do well!" She giggled and Ren, in a rare moment of agreement with Fuwa, rolled his eyes at her perkiness.

They continued to introduce themselves around the table and finally settled down for business. Ogata cleared his throat, "I have worked out a schedule for everyone here, it's already been sent to your managers. The set is still being worked on, but should be done by tomorrow morning, and your managers can let you know if your work begins tomorrow or the next day. Any questions?"

He glanced around the room, "No? Okay then, oh, you are allowed to stay on the set even if you do not have a reason to, we have tutors that will be helping everyone with British mannerisms and British culture, and they will stay on set as well. If you have the time, talk with them and allow them to help you with that aspect of your role. Also, for the movie, the better you know your cast member, the better off you are. Like President Takarada said, if you do not cooperate, you will be promptly fired, is that clear?"

Everyone around the table nodded. Ogata looked around the room and gave a firm nod, "Good, you are dismissed."

The room cleared out in less than thirty seconds, only the main cast staying behind. Ogata raised his eyebrows at them inquiringly. Mina-san shrugged and turned to Kichiyose-san. He sighed and spoke up, "You might want the minor cast present when we do our scenes, it'll give them a better sense of what's going on."

Ogata looked at him thoughtfully and said, "You might be right about that, I'll let their managers know. Anything else?"

Mina-san and Kichiyose-san shrugged. The rest of the cast packed up and went their own way.

--/

Yashiro fidgeted nervously and Ren's eyebrow twitched and he took his eyes off the road long enough to send him a glare.

"What Yashiro-san?"

"Nothing"

Ren's vein throbbed in his forehead and he said between clenched teeth, "Just because you gave me no warning of the Fuwa incident a few days ago does not mean I am going to kill you. Yet."

Yashiro flinched and then sighed, "Would it help if I apologized?"

Ren relaxed slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the incoming headache, "You are fine Yashiro-san. Don't let it worry you. Besides, I've had a couple of wonderful days, don't let's ruin it now."

A lecherous grin overtook Yashiro's face and he said, "Oh? Really? What happened?"

Silence.

"Damn, you're evil Ren."

Grin.

--/

There's the sixth chapter, hope it was a bit longer than the previous ones. Let me know if you have any tips or any advice!! Oh, I have realized that if you write stories in arcs, it helps your organization a lot and it's a lot easier to write. So, for every writer out there, that's my tip to you!! Thanks for the reviews again!! -hands out cookies-

-Lady of the Hunt


	7. Chapter 7

I was so excited by all the awesome reviews Lady Silverhawk and me got, I updated this as soon as I finished working out all the kinks. Hope you all like it!! -hands out cookies to all the awesome reviewers-

--/

Ren wished to go on a rampage, but, naturally, he was in public, he wasn't allowed to go on a rampage. So, nobly mustering all his patience, he put on his most gentlemanly smile and continued edging ever so slightly away from the overexcited…thing that called herself Mimori-_chan_. Extra (shudderingly awful) cute emphasis on the _–chan_.

Ren twitched as the thing attempted to attach itself to his arm. And she _was still talking!!_

"-And so, I was thinking, since I am playing _Miss_ Leighton, I thought we could get to know each other better, since we have such close roles in the movie you know. And then, I was thinking, maybe afterwards-" Good god, when was Yashiro when he actually needed him?

Ren gave a faint groan as his head increased its pounding, "Oh dear, Ren-kun, you sound positively wretched, is there _anything_ I can do to make you all better?" This was said with completely false sincerity and equally false sweetness and concern.

He shot the thing his most gentlemanly smile and was relieved when she couldn't even speak in return, "I'm afraid _Mimori-chan_, I'm perfectly fine, I simply forgot that I had to meet with Director Ogata almost ten minutes ago. I'm terribly sorry, but I must beg your pardon and take my leave." _Maybe learning all those British mannerisms wasn't so bad after all,_ he thought as he whisked himself away and leaving a sparkly-eyed fan girl behind him.

He used to think that using his looks to get what he wanted wasn't exactly the honorable thing to do. But then, in situations like those, he was relieved he even made it work at all. He hadn't even been an hour on the set before the thing had attached herself to him. He devoutly wished that one of the other, more famous and popular actors would show up and have the thing attach to them.

_Where are they anyways?_ He frowned in consternation. The only person he'd even recognized was the PR assistant and then Yashiro had up and left him hanging to go take care of some business, and Ren was left to the mercy of the not so popular and famous actresses that were there to shoot parts of scenes that required extras. Of course, only the assistant director was around for these parts, so he couldn't even talk to Ogata, which by the way, had conveniently disappeared the same time as Yashiro.

He grumbled inwardly as he stalked towards the lounge and the vending machines. He was beginning to think this was a conspiracy to drive him insane. He let his thoughts wonder in the vein for a while before he was once again distracted by thoughts of Kyoko and their kiss.

It had happened nearly two days ago now, and he still couldn't erase it from his mind. He kept remembering the feel of her, and god, her _scent_ and it was driving him to distraction. He scrubbed his hands over his face and clasped them tightly together, as if to ease his tension in that one gesture.

It didn't help in the least.

He let a bitter smile cross his face. At the time, he had hoped she had kissed him back because she was as affected as he was, but they hadn't even mentioned it since his glaring blunder right afterwards about it only being about acting.

_It was only acting, bullshit._ He sure as hell couldn't simply _act_ like that. Not when she was around and in his every thought and _she never left!_

He let out another frustrated groan and pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the throbbing headache but it didn't do any good. He kept thinking about _it_ and _her_ and he couldn't even sleep last night without the dreams occurring for the second night in a row.

It was just getting ridiculous. He'd thought about her constantly before, but now it seemed like she never left his thoughts. God, he'd even dreamed about it. And now he wasn't even happy unless she was with him.

He blamed Ogata. If it wasn't for the thrice-damned favor he'd agreed to when he said he'd act in this thrice-damned movie, he would have simply been content to leave his little crush the way it was. But no, he had had to test himself, if there was even the slightest chance that maybe…

But no, he couldn't let himself agree to that. It wasn't right; he couldn't do that. _But she kissed me back!_ No, no, it was just acting. That's all it was. Just acting. Because, if he let himself believe any different…

No, no, _I said I'd do anything, through the course of acting in this movie; I would try to show her I loved her_. But was that the right thing to do? He wrestled with his thoughts…_Can I, can I really risk it?_

God help him, he didn't want the answer to that.

--/

Kyoko, having arrived on set just a couple minutes before they all actually had to meet, was quite concerned over everyone's behavior. Yumiko and Itsumi had snatched her up, talking about make up and wouldn't you know the costume designers had made a dress just for her and matched her just right? Or so they hoped. And she was thoroughly distracted from the fact that she was currently supposed to be actually acting on the set.

That had been about thirty minutes ago and now she was rather concerned. She had finished her make up in record time, trying to get into her costume as quickly as possible, and she was finally wearing it, and now she was simply concerned over why no one was letting her leave the dressing room.

She attempted to speak again, "Ano, I'm quite certain we can at least act out a few scenes in this dress, perhaps the scene in which Daisy chases the goose? It's not like she needs a really nice dress for that anyways…" but no one was listening to her.

Yumiko and Maki were arguing over the style, should it be empire waist or not so much? Itsumi was advising the weary looking costume designer to use darks not pastels, because god knew that pastels made her look sallow. She hadn't even seen Mina-san yet, but then again, she didn't even know if Mina-san was working today.

She sighed. She was wearing a rather pretty pale pink dress, with all the trappings, corset, puffed sleeves, swishing, full skirts, white gloves and hat that matched the ribbon that accented her waist. She didn't think she look sallow at all. But, then again, no one listened to her.

She sighed again and slipped out of the room when no one was looking. She wondered where everyone else on set was. She strolled down the somewhat empty hallway, and watched curiously as the behind the scenes workers rushed here and there on the set. She giggled as she saw a rather stressed out fellow attempt to reassure one of the extras and decided to see if she could help out the poor guy.

"Is there anything I can help with?" she called out as she walked toward the pair.

The stressed fellow looked at her in relief, "Please, could you reassure Rika-san here that Tsutsumi-san will not be in this scene?"

Kyoko, a bit bemused over the question, nevertheless turned her attention to the frantic-looking girl, "Most assuredly, he's not in the terrace scene, only the women are, and Tsuruga-sempai at the end."

The aforementioned Rika-san sighed in relief, "Well, if you're certain, Kyoko-chan, I'll be okay then. Thank you very much."

Kyoko flashed her a quick smile before turning towards the man beside her, "Better?"

He shot her a slightly less stressed out smile before nodding and returning to his duties as one of the cameramen. Kyoko focused her attention back on the girl in front of her, "Why don't you want to be in a scene with Jun-sempai?"

She looked startled for a second before a knowing look came over her face, 'You don't read magazines much do you?"

Kyoko shook her head, "Nope. Not really."

"Then it makes sense you wouldn't know. I was fired from my work on Tsutsumi-san's drama because of my inability to work with him. When we were supposed to act as lovers for a couple episodes, we didn't work out in the least," Rika-san smiled bitterly, "We were either too cold, or too angry to even stand each other's company. Since I was the newcomer, and he was the main star, naturally, I was fired."

Kyoko gaped at her, "That's horrible!!"

"That's showbiz. I'm actually surprised that I even landed this role, small as it is, simply because Jun-sempai was working on this project too." Rika-san glided a hand through her hair and shot her a small smile, "But I'm glad I got it anyways. I'm only here for a couple scenes, but it's still better than two-minute commercials for sure."

Kyoko nodded fervently, "No doubt. I know what you mean. Commercials are all well and good, but there's nothing quite like the thrill of being part of project like this, is there?" She beamed at the girl beside her.

Rika-san gave her an amused look, "Indeed. I'm glad you're the lead. You're definitely a refreshing face to see in a role like this. I'm glad you and Tsuruga-sempai work so well together."

Kyoko looked befuddled, "How do you know if we work together well or not? We haven't even started."

Rika-san chuckled deep in throat, "Kyoko-chan," she tapped the side of her nose and gave her a knowing glance, "One hears things you know. Especially in this business. Oh, dear, that's my cue, wish me luck!!" And she fluttered away, leaving Kyoko staring after in astonishment.

Then her brain caught up to her and she flushed a deep pink, "Good luck!" she said in a voice as loud as a mouse's. _Hearing things, indeed_. Kyoko thought furiously as she strode off angrily, making sure to gather her skirts in her fists so as not to ruin them. She had no doubt that Itsumi-chan or Mina-san had let it slip how close she and Tsuruga-sempai had been at the onsen. Her jaw worked as she looked for a place to sit down and think, and determinedly not remember a certain face or the feel of lips on hers.

She blushed even brighter as her thoughts stuttered to a halt as she remembered once again the kiss that made her lose all reason. _But he said we were just acting_, she winced. But…what if…what if she didn't want it to be _just acting_. She plopped down on a bench left by the vending machines,

"No, Kyoko, stop thinking like that, it does no good to hope and dream and then have it all disappear…just like that," she whispered to herself and suddenly she wished she had Korn with her. She let her head fall into her hands and let out a groan.

"You know, it's because you talk to yourself that people start to think you actually are insane." The deep voice made her flinch and roll her eyes as she glared up at the bane of her existence.

"Shut up Sho. Just…don't talk to me."

"Oh, you wound me with such words milady!" Sho theatrically put a hand over his heart and staggered back a step. He straightened when she didn't say anything in response. He frowned and looked at her thoughtfully before he sighed and sat down next to her on the bench.

"…er…Kyoko? What's up? Normally you're all fire and brimstone and having demons attack."

She mustered up enough anger to glare at him some more, "Do you honestly think I would tell you? Of all people?"

Sho stiffened and shoved his hands in his pockets in a futile display of anger, "Excuse me for worrying."

Kyoko let out a mirthless chuckle, "The day you actually care is the day I'll return to being your _housekeeper_."

He stood, jaw working furiously before a glint came into his eye, "You know, we're supposed to be cooperating."

"We are, we haven't killed each other yet."

He sneered down at her, "Yeah, whatever." He strode away but not before she heard him say, in almost a whisper, "Sorry for caring." She immediately felt guilty for her rudeness, but as she watched him walk away, she couldn't muster up enough goodwill to even care. And why was he even there anyways? Well, maybe he had a scene or something...or a tutoring sessions for British mannerisms, God knew he needed them. Her feelings of guilt returned at that thought and she blew out a frustrated sigh.

She stood and determinedly walked in the opposite direction, not even caring that she didn't know where she was going. She kicked at her skirts angrily before she realized what she was doing and stopped immediately.

She slapped her cheeks and whispered to herself, "What on earth am I doing? I'm Kyoko, nice, outgoing, slightly eccentric Kyoko. And I am not in love and I am not petty and I am not,-"

"Imp. Why are you talking to yourself again?"

Her head flew up reflexively and a smile grew immediately on her face as she heard the endearment. "Giant. I was just reminding myself that I needed to remind you that we are supposed to be.." She paled suddenly, "OHMIGOD!! Where's Director Ogata?! I have to apologize!! I didn't show up in time for my scenes!!"

Ren chuckled as he watched her have a panic attack. He could barely believe his eyes when he had seen her coming towards him and talking to herself. Wreathed in a pink ensemble that made him want her all the more, he had thought he'd been dreaming. But no, she was _right there_ and he felt like a schoolboy with his first crush and could barely hold in his blush at the sight of her.

He chuckled wryly and the sound cut through her panic. "Why are you laughing?" she demanded, "This is no laughing matter!"

He snickered, "Don't worry imp, Director Ogata has disappeared. Along with my manager," he rolled his eyes heavenward and she thought she caught something like, "_How convenient._" pass his lips.

She slowed to a stop, "So, we're okay? Because they've gone off-set too?"

He shrugged and started walking towards the set, "Seems like, only the assistant director is here at the moment, so they're doing shots of the scenes with the extras."

She fell into step next to him, "Oh, yeah, I noticed that too. I wondered what was going on. But, er, then I got distracted." She flushed to her roots and Ren arched a brow.

She waved at him fervently, "But it's gone now. See!" She pumped her fists into the air to show him, "No distractions now!" She grinned and Ren let a smile play about his lips at her cuteness.

"Is that right?"

She let her hands drop and looked at the ground, hoping he wouldn't notice her increasing blush at his suggestive words. Ren let it go and he looked about him at the hustle and bustle around them.

"Isn't it fascinating?" The question caught him off guard, and he turned to see her surveying the area with amazement clear in her eyes, "I love all this. The people, what they can do, how they act. It's amazing."

Ren smiled down at her, "It certainly is."

She smiled up at him before she noticed people walking in, "Director Ogata!! You're back!!" she stopped short as she noticed the girls. She let in a quick breath and scurried to hide behind Ren, "Don't let them take me to try on more costumes!! They're downright _scary_!"

He let out a small laugh and leaned ever so slightly back into her, cursing himself all the while, but not being able to stop himself, "Not nearly as scary as that thing that calls herself Mimori-_chan_."

She let out a snort of laughter at the extra emphasis on the _–chan­._ But the others were right upon them by then, so she didn't reply.

Ren looked down his nose at the recalcitrant director and teased, "And where have _you _been young man?"

The others laughed and the director flushed before murmuring, "Just had some important business to take care of is all."

The girls were dragging Kyoko away and as his male co-stars descended upon him, Ren could only shrug helplessly at her dilemma. She shot him a glare and mouthed, _You just wait, Mr. Giant!_

He grinned, ignoring everyone else in his delight and mouthed right back, _And what will you do, Miss Imp!_ Apparently she could read lips rather well because she hissed at him before consenting to being dragged away.

He turned his attention back to the group surrounding him in time to hear Ogata say, "-and so, with all that out of the way, we'll start with the goose scene. He turned in time to catch the girls before they went to their dressing rooms, "Goose scene girls! Got that?!"

Mina-san sent him a thumbs-up back. Ogata nodded and turned back to the men, "Alright, for this scene, it's just the two boys with the goose and you, Ren-kun and Kyoko-chan, and Yumiko-chan for the few lines in the beginning." Ogata chuckled wryly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "We even have goose on order, actually, compliments of the president…"

With the exception of Satoshi, all the male actors present snickered. Satoshi merely asked, "Please tell me it's tame."

Ogata nodded hurriedly, "Oh yes, definitely tamed." He looked frightened by the mere thought of a not-tame goose.

Ren, with one last chuckle at the look on Ogata's face, excused himself to go to his own dressing room. He rather liked this scene…

_Daisy loved fishing, but she knew without asking that she would not be welcome in the all-male group who had gone out earlier in the day. And while she and Lillian had often gone by themselves in the past, her older sister was certainly in no condition to do so now._

_Daisy had done her best to persuade Evie or Annabelle to come with her to the artificial lake that Westcliff kept generously stocked with trout, but neither of them had seemed enthusiastic about the prospect._

"_You'll have a smashing time," Daisy had wheedled. "I'll teach you how to cast—it's quite easy, really. Don't say you're going to stay inside on a beautiful spring morning!"_

_As it turned out, Annabelle thought that sleeping late was a fine idea. And since Evie's husband St. Vincent had decided not to go fishing, Evie said she would rather remain in bed with him._

"_You would have much more fun fishing with me," Daisy had told her._

"_No," Evie had said decisively, "I wouldn't."_

_Feeling cross and just a little bit lonely, Daisy breakfasted by herself and set out to the lake, carrying her favorite lancewood rod with the whalebone top and the clamp-foot reel._

_It was a glorious morning, the air soft and alive. Over winter, salvia sprang in bright blue and purple spikes alongside the blackthorn hedgerows. Daisy crossed a mown green field toward ground that was blanketed with buttercups, yarrow, and the bright pink petals of ragged robin._

_As she rounded a mulberry tree Daisy saw a disturbance at the water's edge…two young boys, with something between them, some kind of animal or bird…a goose? The creature was protesting with angry honks, flapping its wings violently at the giggling lads._

"_Here, now," Daisy called out. "What is this? What's going on?"_

_Seeing the intruder, the boys yelped and broke into a full run, as Daisy quickened her pace and approached the indignant goose. It was a huge domestic Graylag, a breed known for its gray plumage, muscular neck and sharp orange beak._

"_Poor fellow," Daisy said as she saw that its leg was tied with something. As she drew closer, the hostile goose darted forward as if to attack her. It was abruptly caught up on whatever it was that tethered his leg. Pausing, Daisy set down her fishing gear. "I'm going to try to help you," she informed the aggressive bird. "But an attitude like that is rather off-putting. If you could manage to control your temper…" Inching toward the goose, Daisy investigated the source of the problem. "Oh, dear," she said. "Those little scamps…they were making you fish for them, weren't they?" The goose screeched in agreement._

_A length of fishing line had been knotted around the goose's leg, leading to a tin spoon with a hole punched through the bowl. A fishhook had been attached to the hole. Were it not for her sympathy for the ill-used goose, Daisy would have laughed._

_It was ingenious. As the goose was tossed out into the water and had to swim its way back, the tin spoon would flash like a minnow. If a trout was attracted by the lure it would be caught on the hook, and the goose would tow it in. But the hook had caught on some bramble, effectively imprisoning the goose._

_Daisy kept her voice soft and her movements slow as she crept toward the bramble. The bird froze and peered at her with one bright black eye._

"_There's a nice fellow," Daisy soothed, carefully reaching for the line. "My goodness, you're large. If you'll just be patient a moment longer, I'll—ouch!" Suddenly the goose had rushed forward and struck her forearm with a hammer-blow of its beak._

_Scampering back, Daisy glanced down at the little dent on her skin, which was beginning to bruise. She scowled at the belligerent goose. "You ungrateful creature! Just for that I ought to leave you here like this."_

_Rubbing the sore spot on her arm, Daisy wondered if she might be able to use her fishing rod to unhook the line from the bramble…but that still didn't solve the problem of removing the spoon from the goose's leg. She would have to walk back to the manor and find someone to help._

_As she bent to pick up her fishing gear, she heard an unexpected noise. Someone whistling an oddly familiar tune. Daisy listened intently, remembering the melody. It was a song that had been popular in New York just before she had left, called "The End Of A Perfect Day."_

_Someone was walking toward her from the direction of the river. A man dressed in sodden clothes, carrying a fishing creel and wearing an ancient low-brimmed hat. He was wearing a sportsman's tweed coat and rough trousers, and it was impossible not to notice the way the layers of his clothing clung wetly to the lean contours of his body. Her senses leaped with recognition, galvanizing her pulse to a new pace._

_The man stopped in mid-whistle as he saw her. His eyes were bluer than the water or the sky, startling in his tanned face. As he removed his hat in deference, the sun brought out rich mahogany glints in the heavy dark locks of his hair._

"_Blast," Daisy said to herself. Not just because he was the last person she wanted to see at the moment, but also because she had to admit that Matthew Swift was extraordinarily good-looking.. Why had she never taken an interest in him before? Perhaps she had been too immature. Perhaps it wasn't he who had changed, but she._

_Swift approached her cautiously. "Miss Bowman."_

"_Good morning, Mr. Swift. Why aren't you fishing with the others?"_

"_My creel is full. And I was out-fishing them to the extent that it was going to embarrass them all if I continued."_

"_How modest you are," Daisy said wryly. "Where's your rod?"_

"_Westcliff took it."_

"_Why?"_

_Setting down his creel, Swift replaced his hat. "I brought it with me from America. It's a jointed hickory rod with a flexible ash tip and a Kentucky multiplying reel with a balanced crank handle."_

"_Multiplying reels don't work," Daisy said._

"_British multipliers don't," Swift corrected. "But in the states we've made a few improvements. As soon as Westcliff realized I was able to cast directly from the spool, he practically ripped the thing from my hands. He's fishing with it as we speak."_

_Knowing her brother-in-law's love of technological devices, Daisy smiled ruefully. She felt Swift's gaze on her, and she didn't want to look back at him, but she found herself staring anyway._

_It was jarring to reconcile her memories of the odious young man she had known with this robust specimen of manhood. She wanted to touch his face, to make him smile and feel the curve of his lips beneath her fingers._

_The silence lengthened becoming strained and awkward until it was broken by the goose's imperious honk._

_Swift glanced at the massive bird. "You have a companion, I see." When Daisy explained what the two boys had been doing with the goose, Swift grinned. "Clever lads."_

_The remark did not strike Daisy as being especially compassionate. "I want to help him," she said. "But when I tried to get near, he pecked me. I expected a domestic breed would have been a bit more receptive to my approach."_

"_Graylags are not known for their mild temperaments," Swift informed her. "Particularly males. He was probably trying to show you who was boss."_

"_He proved his point," Daisy said, rubbing her arm._

_Swift frowned as he saw the growing bruise on her arm. "Is that where he pecked you? Let me see."_

"_No, it's all right—" she began, but he had already come forward. His long fingers encircled her wrist, the thumb of his other hand passing gently near the dark purple mark._

"_You bruise easily," he murmured, his dark head bent over her arm._

_Daisy's heart dispensed a series of hard thumps before settling into a fast rhythm. He smelled like the outdoors—sun, water, grassy-sweet. And deeper in the fragrance lingered the tantalizing incense of warm, sweaty male. She fought the instinct to move into his arms, against his body…to pull his hand to her breast. The mute craving shocked her._

_Glancing up at his down-turned face, Daisy found his blue eyes staring right into hers. "I…" Nervously she pulled away from him. "What are we to do?"_

"_About the goose?" His broad shoulders hitched in a shrug. "We could wring his neck and take him home for dinner."_

_The suggestion caused Daisy and the Greylag to stare at him in shared outrage._

"_That was a very poor joke, Mr. Swift."_

"_I wasn't joking."_

_Daisy placed herself squarely between Swift and the goose. "I will deal with the situation on my own. You may leave now."_

"_I wouldn't advise making a pet of him. You'll eventually find him on your plate if you stay at Stony Cross Park long enough."_

"_I don't care if it makes me a hypocrite," she said. "I would rather not eat a goose I'm acquainted with."_

_Though Swift did not crack a smile, Daisy sensed he was amused by her remark._

"_Philosophical questions aside," he said, "there's the practical matter of how you intend to free his leg. You'll get beaten black and blue for your pains."_

"_If you would hold him still, I could reach for the spoon and—"_

"_Not," Swift said firmly, "for all the tea in China."_

"_That expression has never made sense to me," she told him. "In terms of total world production, India grows far more tea than China."_

_Swift's lips twitched as he considered the point. "Since China is the leading international producer of hemp," he said, "I suppose one could say 'Not for all the hemp in China'…but it doesn't have the same ring. However you care to phrase it, I'm not going to help the goose." He bent to pick up his creel._

"_Please," Daisy said._

_Swift gave her a long-suffering look._

"_Please," she repeated._

_No gentleman could refuse a lady who had used the word twice._

_Muttering something indecipherable beneath his breath, Swift set the creel back down._

_A self-satisfied smile curved Daisy's lips. "Thank you."_

_Her smile faded, however, when he warned, "You'll owe me for this."_

"_Naturally," Daisy replied. "I would never expect you to do something for nothing."_

"_And when I call in the favor, you're not even going to think of refusing, no matter what it is."_

"_Within reason. I'm not going to agree to marry you just because you rescued a poor trapped goose."_

_Believe me," Swift said darkly, "marriage won't be any part of it." He began to remove his coat, having difficulty stripping the damp olive-colored tweed from his broad shoulders._

"_Wh-what are you doing?" Daisy's eyes widened._

_His mouth held an exasperated slant. "I'm not going to let that blasted bird ruin my coat."_

"_There's no need to make a fuss over getting a few feathers on your coat."_

"_It's not feathers I'm worried about," he said curtly._

"_Oh." Daisy fought to hold back a sudden smile._

_She watched him take off his coat and his vest. He laid his discarded garments carefully over his creel to keep them from becoming muddy. A breeze played with the clipped layers of his hair, briefly lifting a lock on his forehead._

_The strangeness of the situation…the baleful goose, Matthew Swift waterlogged and dressed in his shirtsleeves…caused an irrepressible giggle to rise to Daisy's lips. Hastily she clapped her hand over her mouth, but it came out anyway. He shook his head, while an answering smile broke out on his face. _

_Daisy noticed that his smiles never lasted for long; they vanished as quickly as they appeared. _

"_If you tell anyone about this, you little imp…you'll pay." The words were threatening, but something in his tone…an erotic softness…sent a hot-and-cold chill down her spine._

"_I'm not going to tell anyone," Daisy said breathlessly. "The situation would reflect as badly on me as it would on you."_

_Swift reached into his discarded coat, extracted a small penknife and handed it to her. Was it her imagination, or had his fingers lingered an extra second on the surface of her palm?_

"_What's this for?" she asked uneasily._

"_To cut the string from the bird's leg. Be careful—it's very sharp. I'd hate for you to accidentally slice open an artery."_

"_Don't worry, I won't hurt him."_

"_I was referring to myself, not the goose." He slid an assessing glance over the impatient fowl. "If you make this difficult," he said to the goose, "you'll be pâté by suppertime."_

_The bird raised its wings threateningly to make itself appear as large as possible._

_Moving forward in a deliberate step, Swift placed one foot on the line, shortening the goose's range of movement. The creature flapped and hissed, pausing for a moment before making the decision to hurl itself forward. Swift seized the goose, cursing as he tried to avoid the driving beak. A flurry of feathers rose around the pair._

"_Don't choke him," Daisy cried, seeing that Swift had gotten hold of the goose's neck._

_It was perhaps fortunate that Swift's reply was lost in the explosion of movement and honking and goose battling. Somehow Swift managed to restrain the bird until it was a writhing, spitting mass in his arms. Disheveled and blanketed with feathers and down, he glared at Daisy, "Get over here and cut the line," he snapped._

They only got about halfway through the scene, and that was with retakes and re-shooting, before the 'tame' goose had decided to not be tame anymore. Kyoko was overcome with giggles as Ren, clad in nothing but clothing that only attempted to mimic what Matthew actually wore, tried to get a hold on the goose that was hell-bent on escaping.

As the goose-handlers and various workers tried to catch the goose, honking and flapping all the way, Kyoko went to Ren and helped him up off the ground. She should have known better and shrieked with laughter as Ren, mischief sparkling in his eyes, grabbed the proffered hand and hauled her down.

She tumbled down in a flurry of skirts and laughter and said accusingly, "You let the goose get away just to get back at me for the last retake when I laughed at you for not being able to handle that fishing line properly!"

He grinned and didn't even try to deny it. He was breathing hard and there was a reckless excitement he was feeling that he wasn't even trying to quell, not caring that most of the studio could be trying to catch the runaway goose or watching them on the set.

Kyoko attempted to struggle out of her splayed position, before Ren, in a carefully maneuvered move, tripped her up again. This time, she landed right on him. She struggled back up, laughing delightedly and attempted to push her hair out of her face. She tried to give him a stern look, but she was having the most fun she'd had since the onsen trip. She should have been concentrating on her work and attempting to be serious, but she couldn't find it in herself to do so. After nearly fifteen retakes because the boys with the goose had missed their lines, or there was some wardrobe technicality or the goose wasn't cooperating…etc., she was very tired of doing the same scene over and over again.

With a yawn, she rolled over on her stomach and watched the commotion with her head on her balled fists. After the fifth retake in which she and Ren had participated in the chasing down of the goose, they'd gotten so sweaty that the make-up artists about had kittens. She vaguely realized Ren rolling over and watching the scene in the same position as she was. She gave him a quick grin,

"500 yen that it takes twenty minutes to catch the goose this time."

He grinned right back at her, "1000 says that it takes thirty minutes."

"Deal."

They grinned at each other and continued watching the scene and making comments here and there.

"Oh, that had to hurt. You know, I'm kind of glad that I don't actually have to get bitten by that goose, that looked like it hurt."

"Psshaw, the guy has nine other fingers."

"Ren!" She gasped in a mock scolding.

"Kyoko! "He mocked her right back and pulled on her hair, "Silly imp."

She pushed his hand away playfully; he pushed back and they devoted the next five minutes to playfully smacking at each other.

"GOTCHA!" The yell came from Keichiro and he held up the honking goose in triumph. Ren looked at his watch and grinned.

"27 minutes, 16 seconds. My win."

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "Ugh, here you go." She tossed him the coins.

"Why thank you my dear Kyoko-chan."

She levered herself up and shot him a sardonic look. He pulled himself up after her and turned when Ogata called to them, "Are you two alright?"

They nodded the affirmative and he let out an audible sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I'm just glad that we're doing this scene inside. We've been here quite a few hours, why don't we all pack up and come back tomorrow? We can finish this scene some other time, when the goose feels more cooperative."

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other and then gave identical looks of skepticism to Ogata. He winced and said, "Or maybe a different goose…" He rubbed at his face.

They hopped down off the set and headed towards the dressing rooms. Ren called over his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, it's only the one scene."

Kyoko bumped him, "That last scene was so your fault!" She sent in a loud whisper before her attendants pulled her away. Ren was tempted to indulge in the childish act of sticking out his tongue, but thought that if she did it back he might find other uses for it…

He chuckled to himself and ignored Yashiro as he joined him and asked what he was laughing at. He had had so much fun today. He couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like if every day was like that.

Kyoko, on the other hand, was trying not to be overcome by embarrassed flushes. Every time Ren looked at her…she was starting to get concerned about overheating. She had thought, that earlier in the day that it didn't matter if it was _just acting_. But now, after getting even closer to Ren, of always answering his quick grins with grins of her own and not being able to stop it…she didn't know what would happen if she got too close to Ren and decided she liked it that way.

She let out a self-deprecating laugh as she finished packing her things up to go home in her dressing room. She started out the room and through the studio doors and caught Ren leaving with Yashiro.

He smiled at her and she smiled back and a little, deep, dark part of her heart sang and it was in moments like those that maybe, she thought, _maybe_ _it would be worth it_.

**--/**

Wow….that was really long, granted, the actual scripted scene took up like four and a half pages…or something like that. But the actually story was like eight…so that's good at least… Hope you all liked it! This was really introspective…so sorry for all the heaviness… You guys are awesome by the way!! Oh, and this is for **pheecat** if you haven't read the message in my profile for you. The authors you asked me about are in my favorite authors lists. Goldenmeliades and Deja-You. You don't have the pm feature; so I couldn't reply to your pm to me. Sorry about that….

-Lady of the Hunt


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all!! Sorry for the hold up!! We had to go over the whole thing again after a reviewer pointed out some plot-holes, so if you guys seen any, since we got impatient and haven't finished going through it all, let Lady Silverhawk or me know!! Thanks!!

-hands out cookies-

Current Song: So Contagious by Acceptance

--/

Kyoko and Yumiko stared at the dark, what color was that, fuchsia? billowing creation, with additional tucks and frills, and held in cringes. Yumiko glanced sideways at Kyoko and whispered, "Do I really have to wear that?"

Kyoko gave her a sympathetic look, "I believe so Yumiko-chan, but at least you don't have to wear the corset."

Yumiko was vaguely relieved, "Well, at least it's only for this scene."

Kyoko nodded and patted her on the shoulder, "That's the spirit Yumiko-chan, and you can always ask the costume designer to take out the frills if you really don't like it."

Yumiko considered it for a second before sighing and shaking her head, "The costume designers have enough problems as it is, I'll just go with it. It is just for this scene anyways."

"Alright then, I think if I stay any longer my costume artists will drag me away, so I'll go get ready."

Kyoko returned Yumiko's wave as she walked out of her friend's dressing room. She let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. For the past week she'd been trying her best but there'd still been a lot of problems.

For one, they still hadn't been able to get the goose scene right. Stupid goose. She muttered angrily at that and slipped in to her dressing room, hoping no one had noticed she'd left. The make up and costume artists were downright scary when stressed. She heaved a sigh of relief when she noticed she was alone.

The other problem had been, surprisingly not Shotaro, but Ren. Of course, since she had up to like, five scenes with just her and Shotaro and she was better at acting, it was kind of hard for Sho to be a problem anyways. But Ren, Ren was definitely a problem. On the second day of shooting, in which they had disastrous goose scenes, stupid goose, they'd also attempted the scene of Lillian's baby being born and the conversation Daisy and Matthew had had outside of the Lillian's birthing room. And it hadn't been a horrible scene, but it hadn't been an excellent on either. She and Ren just weren't clicking.

So, as Kyoko stared at herself in the mirror and the blue outfit she had to don for her up and coming scene with Yumiko, Ren and Shotaro, she was hoping against all hope that she and Ren did well today. Ogata hadn't been frustrated with their performance on the birthing scene, but she could tell that he was getting there. She and Ren could do friendly or not so friendly scenes, but the scenes that were more intimate then that, it went kaput. Her acting was completely stilted and Ren's was just as stiff. No matter the fact that they were completely fine with doing them without an audience….it was in front of one that was the problem.

She sighed as her make up artist bustled in to get her ready, the artist's assistant right behind her. Life just wasn't fair. They had done fine with the one kissing scene at the onsen, but then again…they'd only done that scene in front of the rest of their co-stars and not the entire cast and crew. She let out another sigh and frowned at her reflection.

"No, no Kyoko-sama!! No frowning allowed when I apply the make up!!" the make-up artist scolded and Kyoko straightened and smoothed her face until it was blank. She sat perfectly still and couldn't help but think that today wasn't going to be any better than the last day she had worked with Ren.

--/

Ren kept in a groan of frustration as he realized that today would be his first scene with Fuwa. He couldn't hold in a frown though and Yashiro called him on it.

"What is it Ren?"

Ren's frown deepened, "Fuwa."

Yashiro gave a knowing nod, "Ah yes, today's the first day you act together right? And there's also the scene with Kyoko. Today should be interesting."

Ren glared at Yashiro before clearing it off his face as they entered the studio. He had honestly thought he would be fine acting out intimate scenes with Kyoko. Yeah, right. It didn't matter that he had a lot of experience. As soon as he started acting out scenes that went beyond friendly, in front of an audience, he stiffened up and no matter what he did it didn't stop. He was perfectly fine when they were alone, or in front of their co-stars, like at the onsen, but other than that, he was just like a newbie, unable to act out intimate scenes with a co-star.

He growled at himself inwardly. It was humiliating. He'd heard the rumor that was going around the studio, that Tsuruga Ren was losing his touch. He let out a frustrated sigh as he entered his dressing room to begin getting ready for the day. Something had to be done about it, this….problem, could not be allowed to continue before he ruined his chances of getting Kyoko to notice his feelings.

He straightened his costume after his make-up artist finished with him and stepped out of his room and walked towards the stage. He noticed that Fuwa was already there and couldn't help but think _Of course he'd be here earlier, he wants everyone to think he can do a better job than I can._ Of course, at the moment, that was partly true. At least Kyoko and Fuwa's scenes weren't stilted and stiff. He grumbled to himself quietly before being waylaid by Maki.

"Ren-san, have you seen Kyoko-chan or Yumiko-chan yet?" Maki looked a bit fretful and Ren grew concerned.

"No, not yet. Are they supposed to be here yet?"

Maki gave him a quick nod, "They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago, but they haven't shown."

Ren frowned, "Are they still getting ready? That might be the hold up."

Maki threw him a grateful glance, "That must be it. Thanks Ren-san!"

"No problem," he replied as she hurried away to her co-stars dressing rooms.

He shook his head as a fond smile lit up his features. He was happy that his female co-stars had such a tight bond holding them together. He knew quite a few actresses that couldn't care less if their co-stars didn't show up. He stepped towards Ogata and the crew waiting for him.

"Sorry, Maki-san was worried about Kyoko-chan and Yumiko-san." He apologized to Ogata and the crew. Ogata waved him off.

"Not a problem Ren-kun. We're still waiting for the girls after all." Ren nodded and stepped aside, as far away from Fuwa that he could get and still be polite. No sense in letting anyone else know that he despised the boy. Of course, Ogata, Lory and his co-stars already knew, but he could at least keep up the pretense of cooperation between all the minor actors and actresses from different agencies.

Naturally though, Fuwa couldn't keep his mouth shut. "So I've heard that you and Kyoko aren't exactly working well together. Problems in paradise?"

Ren heard the gasps of the crew behind him at the insult and put on his best gentlemanly smile, "Not that I'm aware of. Is there something you'd like me to know Fuwa-san?"

Fuwa's jaw tightened at the dismissal of the insult before throwing Ren another smirk, "Of course not, simply concerned about the film, after all, it's supposed to be the best this year. Wouldn't want anything to get in the way of that."

Ren's smile froze on his face and let only Fuwa see the anger flashing in his eyes, "Naturally, how nice of you to be concerned, but there's no need for you to be." _I promised myself after all. I need to stop beating around the bush with Kyoko, need to stop being stiff and so tightly controlled when I act in front of an audience. This is a romance after all. I'm supposed to be in love with her._

His thoughts were interrupted at the appearance of Kyoko and Yumiko. He felt his breath leave him as he saw Kyoko in her blue, empire-waist dress, a light shawl covering the ensemble. _Good god…where was she hiding that body?_ He wanted to whimper but forced himself not to and had the sudden thought that he and Kyoko would be just fine in their scenes today.

Kyoko flushed as she noticed Ren's perusal of her person. She noticed his outfit and had to keep herself from tripping over her own two feet. Goodness gracious, he need to wear nineteenth century suits more often…. _Good lord_. She wondered if she'd have any trouble doing scenes with him today._ Somehow I doubt that, especially if he keeps looking at me like that. _She had the sudden urge to touch and forcefully pushed it to the deepest recesses of her mind.

She tuned back in time to hear Yumiko apologize for their lateness and flushed and bowed in apology too. She straightened as Ogata directed her, Yumiko, Ren and the cockroach on to the stage, created to look like a replication of the back of the Westcliff mansion and the hedges and walkways that led to the gardens. This was the only other outside scene, besides the goose one that they weren't doing on location at a mansion overlooking a village in Kyushu somewhere. The cast and crew were set to go on location next week and that was when they were supposed to finish filming. She couldn't wait. She turned her attention back to their scene.

_As she shared breakfast in the morning room with Evie, Daisy was aware of a most peculiar jumble of emotions. Aside from the joy that her niece had been born and her sister was fine, she felt…nervous. Lightheaded. Eager._

_All because of Matthew Swift._

_Daisy was grateful that she had not yet seen him today. After the discoveries she had made last night, she was not certain how she would react to him. "Evie," she entreated privately, "there is something I need to talk to you about. Will you walk in the gardens with me?" Now that the storm was over, weak gray sunlight seeped through the sky._

"_Of course. Although it's rather muddy outside…"_

"_We'll stay on the graveled paths. But it must be out there. This is too private to be discussed indoors."_

_Evie's eyes widened, and she drank her tea so fast it must have scalded her tongue._

_The garden had been disheveled by the storm, leaves and green buds scattered everywhere, twigs and branches lying across the usually immaculate path. But the air was fragrant with the scents of wet earth and rain-drenched petals. Breathing deeply of the invigorating smell, the two friends strolled along the graveled walkway. They knotted their shawls around their arms and shoulders while the breeze pushed at them with the impatience of a child urging them to quicken their pace._

_Daisy had seldom known a relief as great as unburdening herself to Evie. She told her about everything that had transpired between herself and Matthew Swift, including the kiss, finishing with the revelation of the button he carried in his pocket. Evie was a better listener than anyone Daisy knew, perhaps because of her struggles with her stammer._

"_I don't know what to think," Daisy said miserably. "I don't know how to feel about any of it. I don't know why Mr. Swift seems different now than he did before, or why I am so drawn to him. It was so much easier to hate him. But last night when I saw that blasted button…"_

"_It had never occurred to you until then that he might actually have feelings for you," Evie murmured._

"_Yes."_

"_Daisy…is it possible his actions have been calculated? That he is deceiving you, and the button in his pocket was some kind of pl-ploy?"_

"_No. If you had only seen his face. He was obviously desperate to keep me from realizing what it was. Oh, Evie…" Daisy kicked morosely at a pebble. "I have the most horrible suspicion that Matthew Swift might actually be everything I ever wanted in a man."_

"_But if you married him, he would take you back to New York," Evie said._

"_Yes, eventually, and I can't. I don't want to live away from my sister and all of you. And I love England—I'm more myself here than I ever was in New York."_

_Evie considered the problem thoughtfully. "What if Mr. Swift were willing to consider s-staying here permanently?"_

"_He wouldn't. The opportunities are far greater in New York—and if he stayed here he would always have the disadvantage of not being an aristocrat."_

"_But if he were willing to try…" Evie pressed._

"_I still could never become the kind of wife he would need."_

"_The two of you must have a forthright conversation," Evie said decisively. "Mr. Swift is a mature and intelligent man—surely he wouldn't expect you to become something you're not."_

"_It's all moot, anyway," Daisy said gloomily. "He made it clear that he won't marry me under any circumstances. That was his exact wording."_

"_Is it you he objects to, or the concept of marriage itself?"_

"_I don't know. All I know is he must feel something for me if he carries a lock of my hair in his pocket." Remembering the way his fingers had closed over the button, she felt a quick, not unpleasant shiver chase down her spine. "Evie," she asked, "how do you know if you love someone?"_

Kyoko held in a flinch as she whispered the line. She noticed that Yumiko shot her a quick glance before once again taking up her role. Kyoko pulled herself together and concentrated solely on her Daisy and the scene and tried not to think how very appropriate it was.

_Evie considered the question as they passed a low circular boundary hedge containing an explosion of multi-colored primulas. "I'm sure this is when I'm s-supposed to say something wise and helpful," she said with a self-deprecating shrug. "But my situation was different from yours. St. Vincent and I didn't expect to fall in love. It caught us both unaware."_

"_Yes, but how did you know?"_

"_It was the moment I realized he was willing to die for me. I don't think anyone, including St. Vincent, believed he was capable of self-sacrifice. It taught me that you can assume you know a person quite well—but that person can s-surprise you. Everything seemed to change from one moment to the next—suddenly he became the most important thing in the world to me. No, not important…necessary. Oh, I wish I were clever with words—"_

"_I understand," Daisy murmured, although she felt more melancholy than enlightened. She wondered if she would ever be able to love a man that way. Perhaps her emotions had been too deeply invested in her sister and friends…perhaps there wasn't enough left over for anyone else._

Kyoko gathered all her control, desperate not to show how much the actual scene was affecting her.

_They came to a tall juniper hedge beyond which extended a flagstoned walkway that bordered the side of the manor. As they made their way to an opening of the hedge, they heard a pair of masculine voices engaged in conversation. The voices were not loud. In fact, the strictly moderated volume of the conversation betrayed that something secret—and therefore intriguing—was being discussed. Pausing behind the hedge, Daisy motioned for Evie to be still and quiet._

Ren, despite the fact that he and Fuwa were engaged in a discreet glaring contest, also watched Kyoko's scene and practically winced at the irony. He knew he wasn't going to have any trouble doing the button scene after this one. He could practically feel the expectation that he felt from the surrounding actors. They knew the story as well as he did and Ren wasn't about to let Fuwa, of all people, get the better of him in this.

He wondered vaguely at his sense of competitiveness before he brushed it aside and concentrated on his part of the scene.

"…_doesn't promise to be much of a breeder…" one of them was saying._

_The comment was met with a low but indignant objection. "Timid? Holy hell, the woman has enough spirit to climb Mont-Blanc with a pen-knife and a ball of twine. Her children will be perfect hellions."_

_Daisy and Evie stared at each other with mutual astonishment. Both voices were easily recognizable as those belonging to Lord Llandrindon and Matthew Swift._

"_Really," Llandrindon said skeptically. "My impression is that she is a literary-minded girl. Rather a bluestocking."_

"_Yes, she loves books. She also happens to love adventure. She has a remarkable imagination accompanied by a passionate enthusiasm for life and an iron constitution. You're not going to find a girl her equal on your side of the Atlantic or mine."_

"_I had no intention of looking on your side," Llandrindon said dryly. "English girls possess all the traits I would desire in a wife."_

Ren twitched but stayed in character as Fuwa threw him a sideways smirk and leaned lightly against the hedges as he continued with his lines.

_They were talking about her, Daisy realized, her mouth dropping open. She was torn between delight at Matthew Swift's description of her, and indignation that he was trying to sell her to Llandrindon as if she were a bottle of patent medicine from a street vendor's cart._

"_I require a wife who is poised," Llandrindon continued, "sheltered, restful…"_

"_Restful? What about natural and intelligent? What about a girl with the confidence to be herself rather than trying to imitate some pallid ideal of subservient womanhood?"_

"_I have a question," Llandrindon said._

Ren, knew, knew with every fiber of his being, that Fuwa's next line wasn't aimed just at Matthew his character, but was also letting him know what Fuwa knew about him and Kyoko. Ren would have been stupid not to notice the challenge in Fuwa's eyes and his jaw tightened.

"_Yes?"_

"_If she's so bloody remarkable, why don't you marry her?"_

Kyoko held herself completely still as she heard Shotaro's line, suddenly thinking that there was more to it than what actually was.

_Daisy held her breath, straining to hear Swift's reply. To her supreme frustration his voice was muffled by the filter of the hedges. "Drat," she muttered and made to follow them._

_Evie yanked her back behind the hedge. "No," she whispered sharply. "Don't test our luck, Daisy. It was a miracle they didn't realize we were here."_

"_But I wanted to hear the rest of it!"_

"_So did I." They stared at each other with round eyes. "Daisy…" Evie said in wonder, "…I think Matthew Swift is in love with you."_

"Excellent!! Very well done!!" Ogata clapped exuberantly. Yumiko couldn't help thinking as they stepped down that there was more to the scene than what there was supposed to be. She eyed Ogata's shit-eating grin suspiciously. But as she got a look at the frosty silence in between Sho Fuwa and Tsuruga-sempai, she couldn't help but think that maybe she was right.

"Very well done you guys!! Fuwa-san, I don't think you have any other scenes to do today. You're free to go." Sho gave the director a stiff nod and stalked away. Ogata turned toward Yumiko and she sent him a brilliant smile, "Yumiko-san, you're done for now, you can go ahead and take a break." She fairly skipped away to change.

Kyoko and Ren sighed and looked at each other as Ogata spoke to them, "Alright, you two, let's start the scene with just you two out side of Lillian's room waiting for the good news. We need to change the scenery and you two need to go change." He dismissed them and began ordering the crew to change the scenery. Ogata could only hope that the scene was a good as the one they just filmed.

About a half hour or so later, Ren and Kyoko waited for the last of the scenery changes with Ren soaked in water as per the beginning of the scene. They stood quietly before Ren interrupted the silence.

"How have you been Kyoko-chan? Haven't seen in you in a couple days."

Kyoko shot him a light smile, "Not since the last practice at Itsumi-chan's place."

Ren nodded, wiping at the water dripping off his nose, and she added, "I'm doing alright. Wonderfully actually." She forced herself to keep the light-hearted smile on her face, "I'm so happy that I'm doing so well with everyone. Although, Mimori-_chan_ wishes that I was doing much worse."

They chuckled at the emphasis. "She still hasn't gotten over Fuwa's PV then?"

Kyoko shook her head, "Nope. Oh, there's our cue. Let's see if we can make this work!!" she sent him another smile, desperately trying to forget the pounding of her heart.

_(After Matthew has returned with an animal doctor for Lillian's birth in a horrendous storm)_

_Taking the towel from her, Swift scrubbed the back of his head, where the rain had soaked into the thick hair and made it as black and glossy as a seal's pelt. "I'll return soon," he said. "I'm going to wash and change into dry clothes."_

"_My parents and Lady St. Vincent are waiting in the Marsden parlor," Daisy said. "You can stay with them—it's far more comfortable than waiting here."_

_But when Swift returned, he didn't go to the parlor. He came to Daisy._

_She sat cross-legged in the hallway, leaning back against the wall. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice his approach until he was right beside her. Dressed in fresh clothes with his hair still damp, he stood looking down at her. "May I?"_

_Daisy wasn't certain what he was asking, but she found herself nodding anyway. Swift lowered himself to the floor in a cross-legged posture identical to hers. She had never sat this way with a gentleman, and had certainly never expected to with Matthew Swift. Companionably he handed her a small glass filled with rich, plum-red liquid._

_Receiving it with some surprise, Daisy held it up to her nose for a cautious sniff._

"_Madeira," she said with a smile. "Thank you. Although celebration is a bit premature since the baby still isn't here."_

"_This isn't for celebration. It's to help you relax."_

"_How did you know what my favorite wine was?" she asked._

_He shrugged. "A lucky guess."_

_But somehow she knew it hadn't been luck._

_There was little conversation between them, just an oddly companionable silence. "What time is it?" Daisy would ask every now and then, and he would produce a pocket watch._

_Mildly intrigued by the jangle of objects in his coat pocket, Daisy demanded to see what was inside it._

"_You'll be disappointed," Swift said as he unearthed the collection of items. He dumped the lot into her lap while Daisy sorted through it all._

"_You're worse than a ferret," she said with a grin. There was the folding knife and the fishing line, a few loose coins, a pen nib, the pair of spectacles, a little tin of soap—Bowman's, of course—and a slip of folded waxed paper containing willow bark powder. Holding the paper between thumb and forefinger, Daisy asked, "Do you have headaches, Mr. Swift?"_

"_No. But your father does whenever he gets bad news. And I'm usually the one who delivers it."_

_Daisy laughed and picked up a tiny silver match case from the pile in her lap. "Why matches? I thought you didn't smoke."_

"_One never knows when a fire will be needed."_

_Daisy held up a paper of straight pins and raised her brows questioningly._

"_I use them to attach documents," he explained. "But they've been useful on other occasions."_

_She let a teasing note enter her voice. "Is there any emergency for which you are not prepared, Mr. Swift?"_

"_Miss Bowman, if I had enough pockets I could save the world."_

_It was the way he said it, with a sort of wistful arrogance intended to amuse her, that demolished Daisy's defenses. She laughed and felt a warm glow even as she recognized that liking him was not going to improve her circumstances one bit. Bending over her lap, she examined a handful of tiny cards bound with thread._

It was around here that the conversation almost always went stilted and non-smoothly. But this time around, Kyoko ignored the pounding of her heart or the emotions she was beginning to feel overwhelm her. This time, she just went with it. And as she looked back up into Ren's eyes, she could feel the difference and smiled as he smiled right back at her. They continued with the scene.

"_I was told to bring both business and visiting cards to England," Swift said. "Though I'm not entirely certain what the difference is."_

"_You must never leave a business card when you're calling on an Englishman," Daisy advised him. "It's bad form here—it implies you're trying to collect money for something."_

"_I usually am."_

_Daisy smiled. She found another intriguing object, and she held it up to inspect it._

_A button._

Ren tried desperately to reign in his expression. But then let out a soft sigh of astonishment as Kyoko simply continued the scene instead of stopping. He held in a smile. Perfect. That meant that they were going to continue,

_Her brow creased as she stared at the front of the button, which was engraved with a pattern of a windmill. The back of it contained a tiny lock of black hair behind a thin plate of glass, held in place with a copper rim._

_Swift blanched and reached for it, but Daisy snatched it back, her fingers closing around the button._

Kyoko's tried in vain to keep her heart out of her throat as she took in Ren's expression. He was supposed to be acting like he was panicking but even though he also showed that, she could also plainly see the yearning in his face. She could barely think and repeated Daisy's line so softly that she was sure you could barely hear it. She shouldn't have bothered though; it was dead quiet in the studio.

"_I've seen this before," she said. "It was part of a set. My mother had a waistcoat made for Father with five buttons. One was engraved with a windmill, another with a tree, another with a bridge…she took a lock of hair from each of her children and put it inside a button. I remember the way she took a little snip from my hair at the back where it wouldn't show."_

_Not looking at her, Swift reached for the discarded contents of his pocket and methodically replaced them._

_As the silence drew out, Daisy waited in vain for an explanation. Finally she reached out and took hold of his sleeve. His arm stilled, and he stared at her fingers on his coat fabric._

"_How did you get it?" she whispered._

Kyoko wondered if it was ever this quiet. She was certain everyone could hear how her pulse raced and her quick, shallow breathing as she watched Ren carefully, expectant, but not quite sure what he was doing.

Ren's jaw worked as he thought quickly. He was sure that, after this scene, Ogata, if no one else, would know exactly how he felt. He felt all the eyes on him and didn't bother looking up from the button Kyoko clutched in her hand, if it was Corn she was holding, it wouldn't have made that much of a difference on how he felt at the moment. _God, the irony_, he thought.

_Swift waited so long that she thought he might not answer._

_Finally he spoke with a quiet surliness that wrenched her heart. "Your father wore the waistcoat to the company offices. It was much admired. But later that day he was in a temper and in the process of throwing an ink bottle he spilled some on himself. The waistcoat was ruined. Rather than face your mother with the news he gave the garment to me, buttons and all, and told me to dispose of it."_

"_But you kept one button." Her lungs expanded until her chest felt tight on the inside and her heartbeat was frantic. "The windmill. Which was mine. Have you…have you carried a lock of my hair all these years?"_

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other and Kyoko finally realized the expression on Ren's face. Bitter, but there was a hint of hope in it. And she wondered why.

_Another long silence. Daisy would never know how or if he would have answered, because the moment was broken by the sound of Annabelle's voice in the hallway. _

_"Daaaisyyyy!"_

_Still clutching the button, Daisy struggled to her feet. Swift rose in one smooth movement, first steadying her, then clamping his hand on her wrist. He held his free hand beneath hers and gave her an inscrutable look._

_He wanted the button back, she realized, and let out an incredulous laugh._

"_It's mine," she protested. Not because she wanted the dratted button, but because it was strange to realize that he had possessed this tiny part of her, kept it with him for years. She was a little afraid of what it meant._

_Swift didn't move or speak, just waited with unyielding patience until Daisy opened her fingers and let the button drop into his palm. He pocketed the object like a possessive magpie and released her._

_As Daisy hurried away, Matthew's eyes followed her, the heat and yearning in his eyes unmistakable._

The silence after the scene ended was only interrupted by Ogata clearing his throat and saying, "Cut!"

Ren and Kyoko hurried off scene and towards Ogata. Kyoko's brilliant smile lit up the room, only she herself knowing it was fake, "We did it then? We finally finished this scene?"

Ren and Kyoko smiled at each other when Ogata nodded the affirmative. Kyoko clapped her hands together in delight, "Wonderful!!"

Ren chuckled and rearranged his tie, "Indeed."

Ogata, smiling, turned to Kyoko and said, "I believe that's all for today. Tomorrow you have the day off and Sunday we are off on location in Kyushu, all right? Will you need a ride to the mansion we're borrowing from the president?"

Ren stepped in before she could answer, "No, she'll be riding with me, Yumiko and Satoshi."

Kyoko was startled before realizing Yumiko had asked her about it a couple of days ago and she had agreed. Ogata nodded at Ren and looked at Kyoko affectionately, "You're finished for today then. Have a nice day off!"

Kyoko laughed and waved as she walked back to her dressing room. Ren and Ogata watched her leave before Ogata murmured, "Well, well, how unexpected Ren-kun."

Ren winced and threw him a quick glance, "What do you mean?"

Ogata eyed him before saying, "I think you know exactly what I mean. For her sake, I hope no one else notices."

Ren stiffened and he shot Ogata an angry look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ogata scoffed and turned to order the crew to change the scenery again, "You're one of the most popular male actors here Ren, what do you think I mean?"

Ren's jaw worked furiously as he glared at the ground before Ogata spoke up again, "This next scene is with you, Kichiyose-san and Maki-san, you better go change."

Ren gave him an abrupt nod before turning and striding away, trying to keep his anger from showing on his face. He didn't even notice the worried look Yashiro gave him as he walked away.

--/

And that's that for this chapter. Shorter than the last one, unfortunately. But, again, let one of us know if you see something wrong!! Thanks again for all the reviews!! You guys rock!!

Current Song: Everywhere by Michelle Branch

-Lady of the Hunt


	9. Chapter 9

……. (peeks out) SORRY!! Haven't updated in like…. (wince) two weeks or so, I sincerely apologize!! (bows) BUT!! Here, at long last!! Here's chapter nine of Scandalous!! Hope you all like it!! Chapter is dedicated to **The Black Crow**, for being the 100th reviewer!!

Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne

--/

Kyoko was rushing when she entered the Darumiya. The landlady glanced up when she heard the bell ring and she and her husband exchanged concerned glances as Kyoko just ran up the stairs without greeting them politely as she usually did. The landlady stood, frowning, and went searching for the unusually quiet girl.

She grew even more concerned as she stood in the doorway of Kyoko's room and watched her throw herself on to her futon.

"….Kyoko-chan? Is everything okay?"

She watched as the girl stilled suddenly and slowly sat up. Kyoko smoothed out her skirt and fiddled with her fingers, eyes on her knees. She cleared her throat, "I apologize for worrying you."

The landlady waited for her to say anything else, but she didn't. As she saw her fiddling with the stone between her fingers, the landlady felt a sudden sharp, sympathetic stab in her chest. The landlady smiled gently, "Sometimes it helps if you talk about it."

Kyoko let out a small, ironic chuckle. "Well, if you're offering and have, like, the rest of the evening free, that would be nice."

The landlady smiled affectionately and sat down besides Kyoko, "Oh, sweetie, I'm here anytime you like. Now, what's troubling you dear?"

Kyoko let out an explosive sigh and rubbed at her forehead, "Have," she stopped and cleared her throat, "Have you felt like," she stopped again, hesitating, "like, like you would do absolutely anything for someone? That, all they had to do was give you _that certain look _and you would do anything?"

The landlady, surprised at first, gave a slow smile, "Like, all they have to do is look at you a certain way, or say something that only you get, and there's just this….absolute rush. And they've, sort of captured you and you would do anything for them. Is that what you mean?"

Kyoko, eyes wide, gaped at her, "That's it exactly!! It's like, it doesn't even matter that we're either acting or just in public, he just has to say something that only we get, or just give me that smile. Or there'll be that look in his eye that just makes me…."she trailed off, mumbling and blushing and her eyes dropped back down to her knees.

The landlady gave a quiet chuckle and patted Kyoko's hand, " I understand. Dear, it's nothing to be ashamed of, instead, you might want to think what your presence can do to _him_."

Kyoko's mouth dropped open and her eyes shot back up to the landlady's, "What? Are you serious?? What I do to him??"

The landlady gave another laugh, "Yes, what you do to him. In these things, those feelings your feeling, those all encompassing feelings that make you feel like you're floating on clouds….you aren't usually the only one feeling them." The landlady smiled down at her.

Kyoko, astonished, said, "Wow, you're so knowledgeable about this stuff!!"

The landlady chuckled and gave her hand another pat, "Well dear, I'm quite some years older than you. I know what you're feeling and my mother told me what I just told you and so I made sure to capture the man that made me feel that way, and here I am now, twenty years later and we're still together."

Kyoko stared at her, completely bemused, "Wow…that's something." She brightened, "I'm so happy for you!!" She wilted again a second later, "But that doesn't mean it would work for me…"she mumbled and a furious blush swept over as she realized what she just said, "Not that I want anything to happen!! It'd be so awkward and hard to concentrate," the rest of her stammering was cut off by another laugh from the landlady.

"My dear, if you want, go for it. See if you can capture his heart like he did yours, after all, what have you got to lose?"

The landlady smiled down at the astonished young lady and patted her hand again, "Have a good night Kyoko-chan." With that, she swept out and closed the door behind her.

Kyoko, utterly flummoxed, stared at the stone in her hand. She could hear the words echoing her head; _After all, what have you got to lose? _Kyoko gave the stone in her hand a bitter smile, _Yes, what could I possibly have to lose that I haven't already lost?_

She stared some more at the stone in her hand. Thoughts flitted through her mind. Images of his face, his smile, the sounds of his laugh and his voice and suddenly she understood completely what the landlady had been trying to tell her.

The thought grew and she smiled and closed her hand around the stone. She looked up at the picture of him up on her wall and felt her smile grow. _Indeed, what could I possibly lose that I haven't already lost._

She suddenly felt a reckless excitement rise up inside her and knew the giddiness she was feeling showed in the huge smile growing on her face. She wouldn't know until she tried if it was a good idea or not, but it was about time she did something about it. _After all, what do I stand to lose?_

--/

Sawara-san could completely understand that Kyoko was becoming a known star, but he was still shocked at the request he had just heard, "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you, could you repeat that please?"

The director of a widely known talk show chuckled and repeated, "I would like to have Kyoko-san on my show. She's only a talento I understand, and it would be something completely new for both me and my audience, however I believe it'll be a hit."

Sawara-san blinked and just barely stopped his jaw from dropping in shock, "Kyoko-chan? Are you sure? Surely there are better talentos, and more popular ones, that you could do a show with."

The director shot him a patronizing smile, "But Kyoko-san is the only one who's only been working for barely a year and already she has starred as Mio in Dark Moon, an incredibly popular drama, that even has Ren Tsuruga, of all people! And there's also her role of Natsu in Box'R, another popular drama, and now that she's landed the role of Daisy, a real break from her villainous roles, as well as being the female co-star to Tsuruga-san we are now determined to have her appear so we can interview her. That's not even to mention that she's the only newbie in a cast of incredibly famous actors in actresses, and she's the female lead! Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Sawara gave a stunned nod, "Oh, I can definitely see where you're going with this," he said faintly. He cleared his throat, forcing his shock down so he could study the man in front of him, "Is there a certain time you would like for her to appear on your show? She does have to go on location on Monday and we aren't sure if it's going to take longer than the scheduled week."

The director shrugged, "We're not in any hurry, she can do it after she get back from on location."

Sawara gave a jerky nod and they finished up the appointment. As he ushered the director out of his office he had the thought that nothing was going to be the same as it used to be. He fairly quaked in his pricey, but stylish loafers at the thought.

--/

Kyoko was fairly bouncing at her seat next to the Darumiya door in excitement. She couldn't wait to get on the road and start towards their location shoot. She had, throughout the weekend, renewed her determination every time she felt like backing out of her new agreement with herself. She steadied her jiggling knee and drew in a deep breath to calm herself.

She had to be calm and slightly distant for the first part of her plan to work. She ran a slightly shaky hand through her hair and fairly jumped out of her skin as she was called.

"Kyoko-chan!! Your ride's here!" The landlady's voice echoed throughout the empty restaurant.

Kyoko suppressed a wiggle of excitement and stood, grabbing her bags and heading towards the entrance. She watched as the landlady peeked out again through the window, "Goodness me, who is that young man?"

Kyoko chuckled, "I'm not surprised you don't recognize Tsuruga-sempai, he's usually wearing a hat, a t-shirt and jeans out in public."

The landlady sucked in a breath, "That's Ren Tsuruga?!"

Another laugh, "Yeah, shocking isn't it? He's as normal as the rest of us." _Not counting the Emperor of the Night persona he can also exude_.

The landlady jumped to answer the door and usher in Ren. She smiled hurriedly at him and glanced back at Kyoko, "Are you all set Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko nodded and gave Ren a faint smile that he returned, "Satoshi is already here, and we're going to pick Yumiko-chan up at the agency, she forgot part of her script there."

Kyoko nodded and chuckled at Yumiko's forgetfulness, "Okay, then we're all set, let's pick up Yumiko-chan!"

Kyoko and Ren waved to the landlady before getting into Ren's car. Kyoko looked around, slightly interested and wondered where Yashiro was. "Where's Yashiro-san at, Tsuruga-sempai?"

Ren headed into traffic before answering, "He usually goes on ahead to the location shoot to help set things up."

Kyoko nodded and looked at Satoshi in the backseat, he was dozing lightly, "Has he been like this the whole time?"

Ren laughed and answered, "Yeah, a little after I picked him up he was out like a light."

Satoshi gave a faint grumble at the noise and cracked open an eyelid, "I can hear you, you know?"

Kyoko was slightly abashed and gave him a whispered apology. Satoshi, appeased, settled once again into the back and was out again in less then a minute.

"That's an amazing talent."

Ren gave a quiet chuckle, "Wish I had it."

They settled into a companionable silence and shortly after arrived at L.M.E. headquarters. Kyoko and Ren stepped out before they noticed that Satoshi hadn't moved. Ren sighed, rolled his eyes and reached into the back to prod him awake, "Satoshi-san, wake up, we have to go get Yumiko-san."

Satoshi, grumbling, complied and stepped out of the car. He stretched, yawned and began walking to the doors without even looking at Ren and Kyoko. They threw each other exasperated glances before following.

"Are you looking forward to the shooting?" Ren asked her as they set off towards Yumiko's agent's office, where she had apparently forgotten her script.

Kyoko nodded enthusiastically, "Definitely! Director Ogata told me that they've even added to the village to make sure it's as realistic as possible. I was worried because a Japanese village looks nothing like a 19th century English village."

Ren nodded and put his hand at the small of her back and ushering her into an elevator, Satoshi already inside. The doors closed and he replied, "I'd heard what they couldn't add, they're going to choreograph somehow with computer graphics, same with Lory-san's mansion and gardens."

Kyoko giggled, "I can't wait to see if they've replicated the wishing well!"

Ren gave her a look of surprise, "Oh yes, I'd forgotten, there's more than just that one scene with it isn't there?" They stepped out of the elevator and towards the agent offices.

Kyoko grinned slyly at him, "And that little bachelor house too."

Ren stopped dead right in front of Yumiko's agent's door, pale as a sheet, before a visible flush crept over his face. He glared down at her, "Oh, you think your so clever do you? You just wait until I get you back in _public_."

Kyoko stopped snickering at his dilemma immediately and scowled at him, "You wouldn't dare."

Ren leaned down and whispered in her ear as he pushed open the door Satoshi had already stepped through, "Oh, just try me imp, these days, there isn't much that I wouldn't do."

And with that faintly sinister whisper that had Kyoko blushing like a bride to be, they entered the room.

Yumiko looked around at their entrance and fairly beamed at Kyoko, "Kyoko-chan!! I can't wait until we're on location!! Just wait and see how much fun us girls can have!! Kyoko-chan? Are you okay? You look slightly flushed."

Kyoko glared at Ren's back, his shoulders shaking, and answered Yumiko as politely and enthusiastically as she could, "Just fine!! Just a bit hot in here!! I can't wait!!"

They chattered on as they exited the room, the men a bit behind them and walked towards the elevator. Kyoko concentrated as hard as she could on the conversation. Her thoughts kept trying to derail and she realized that she was going to have to revise The Plan, if she was going to win this little contest.

She laughed a bit maniacally to herself, completely missing Yumiko's startled glance. Ren did notice however, and he smirked to himself, he was quite sure that whatever Kyoko was planning, because she had to be planning something to even dare say what she had said to him, wouldn't work on him. After all, his plan had been longer in existence and he was also older as well as more experienced. He was certain he would win.

He decided to implement another phase of his plan and stepped quickly to Kyoko's side, leaving Satoshi to catch up with Yumiko. He glanced around to make sure they had an audience before slightly nudging Kyoko, which, seeing as how she was walking rather quickly, made her stumble and squeak in surprise.

He quickly grabbed her, stopping her fall, and made sure to set her down close to him and gave her a slow, heated smile that shocked her further, "Kyoko, Kyoko, do watch your step. We can't have you injuring yourself."

Kyoko stammered a bit and Ren felt the amused smiles behind him and knew that they were from Yumiko and Satoshi. The other gazes he felt weren't nearly as amused and more like incredibly astonished. Kyoko stuttered a bit more before stepping away quickly, but Ren didn't let her and grabbed her arm and held her into his side. He leaned down to whisper into her ear again, "Tsk, tsk, we can't have that either. I'll make sure you don't fall down again." He gave her another slow smile and Kyoko gulped and just kept her head down in embarrassment.

He made sure that she stayed close to them all the way out to the car, "In you all go, we got two hours to get where we need to be!" They all tumbled in, Yumiko and Satoshi squeezing into the back and Kyoko unwillingly sliding into the front next to Ren.

He noticed her hesitation and shot her another heated glance, "Kyoko, really, one would think you don't want to sit next to your sempai." His hand shot out and forced her to shift away from the door, closer to him. He thought he heard a whimper and he chuckled inwardly. _Oh this is so much fun!_

--/

Kyoko, well aware that she had already torn The Plan to pieces just by her reactions to Ren's taunting, was desperately trying to come up with something else that could work. _Perhaps…I should be as flirtatious as he? No, no…that wouldn't help…would it?_

She pondered this thought a bit more. She discarded the idea though, because she didn't have nearly the experience Ren did, and she wouldn't even know where to begin. Perhaps she should be the exact opposite, incredibly naive and innocent. _Yes…that could work._ She nodded to herself, determined to make sure she didn't react to Ren's flirtations, and be just as friendly as possible. Another thought struck her. _That's it!! Be very friendly!! Emphasize the friendliness!!_

That could also work, she was sure of it! Be clueless and naïve and very, very friendly. She nodded to herself and smiled. What a wonderful plan!!

Ren noticed out of the corner of his eye and wondered what she was up too. He felt a slight niggling of uncertainty before he brushed it off. There was no way she could win over his experience….right?

Satoshi and Yumiko, watching from the back looked at each other and grinned nearly simultaneously. They sat back to just watch the show. Yumiko leaned over to Satoshi and whispered, "Got any popcorn?"

He smothered his sniggers and shook his head no. Yumiko let out a disappointed sound and sat back against the leather seatback, "That's a shame."

He shot her another amused glance before settling back himself. He quickly lost interest in his current amusement, however, when it seemed like they decided to blatantly ignore each other. He chuckled to himself before closing his eyes and falling into a light doze.

Therefore, he missed the sly glance Kyoko shot at Ren. When it seemed as though Ren would continue to ignore her, she decided to hum and tap her fingernail against the console. She knew for a fact that his irritated Ren because she'd seen him glare at Yashiro enough to realize it. She kept her grin to herself as she watched his eye start to twitch.

Ren, eye twitching, shot Kyoko a glare. She was apparently oblivious to his dark look and continued humming even louder. Ren grit his teeth and attempted to be pleasant and say, "Kyoko-chan, could you stop that please?"

"Hmmm?" He eyes were wide with innocence, "I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

Ren held back a snarl with effort and shot her his best 'I-will-get-you-when-you-least-expect- it' smile, "That tapping, and the humming." He ignored Yumiko snickering in the back, determinedly keeping his eyes on the road as they started entering the countryside.

"Oh, I do apologize, Ren-kun. I'll keep quiet." _Ren-kun? When in the world did she start that?_ He hid a shocked look and gave her another gentlemanly smile.

"I appreciate it Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko frowned when she said his name and there was no visible reaction. She had blushed to the roots of her hair when he had called her Kyoko, or when he had first called her Kyoko-chan. She pouted, _So not fair!_ She thought some more and decided that she would have to give him an inappropriate (for he was her sempai after all and it would be inappropriate) nickname. She wondered what on earth she could call him that would raise eyebrows, but still seem okay, because they were such good friends after all.

She sighed when she couldn't think of anything. She'd have to work more on that later. She decided to start the next phase of the new and improved Plan.

"So, Ren-kun, since we are in a quaint little village for the next week, and you can't spend all your time filming and practicing your lines, you want to do anything? Go on a picnic some time? Maybe we can get a group together!" She gave him a very friendly smile.

Ren, who had bee feeling even better at the sound of a picnic with Kyoko-chan, scowled when she mentioned other people. He forced himself to realize that she was just being friendly and probably just missed hanging out with her other co-stars. He harrumphed but gave her an abrupt nod, "People would probably enjoy that actually, I'm sure it would be a hit." He made himself send her his friendliest smile.

Kyoko beamed at him and turned to Yumiko, "So it's a good idea then?"

Yumiko just nodded and smiled, her attention more on the fact that's Ren's mood was steadily worsening. She hid a grin at his situation and noticed a restaurant coming up, "Hey! Let's turn off here!! I'm starving! I didn't get breakfast!"

Ren's eyes shot to the restaurant and he quickly pulled off and into the restaurant parking lot. They piled out, Yumiko grabbing Satoshi and roughly shaking him awake and loudly announcing breakfast. He grumbled and groaned but followed them in.

They were seated and ordered drinks and chatted about the upcoming filming until the waitress came back to take their order. They placed their orders and settled back to wait.

Ren was relaxed until Kyoko, sitting next to him, started tapping her finger again to the music in the restaurant. He twitched and shot her a glare that she actually noticed. Giving him a sheepish grin, she stopped tapping.

He eyed her and said, "You're not very patient are you?"

Kyoko was offended, "Yes I am!! I just really want to get to the mansion. So I'm easily excitable, so what?"

Ren grinned suddenly, "Easily excitable, eh? He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "We'll have to test that."

Expecting her to blush and stammer like she had done before, he was astonished to see her lean her head back to look up at him and frown in confusion, "What? I don't get it. Test what now?"

He barely stopped himself from gaping at her in surprise. Sure she wasn't _that_ naive was she? He looked at her consideringly but didn't see any hidden embarrassment, and so concluded that yes, she really was that naive. He sighed and noticed Yumiko and Satoshi stifling snickers out of the corner of his eye and frowned darkly at them.

Kyoko, his attention not on her, gave a small smile of triumph. A part of her plan had actually worked! She was ecstatic and resolved to be as naïve and as friendly as possible.

--/

They arrived at the mansion, having passed through a halfway realistic English village, about an hour later. Ren was sincerely considering on giving up his plan of outrageous flirtation, as it seemed that Kyoko just wasn't getting it, but decided that he'd just have to include serious personal space violation. That had to work! …Right?

Kyoko, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear as her plan had worked so well. She was quite proud of the fact that she could hide a blush so well. It was hard, but she was managing, even if she was incredibly overheated.

Yumiko and Satoshi had walked towards their other co-stars as soon as they had arrived to inform them of the new twist in what they had taken to calling the 'Japanese but English' love story slash drama evolving between Kyoko and Ren. They had no doubt that their other co-stars would love to hear that Kyoko was gaining on Ren plan-wise.

Ren and Kyoko carried in their luggage to see a hubbub of activity happening in the foyer of Lory-san's huge mansion. They looked around to see someone that could direct them to their rooms and happened to Ogata and his assistant yelling orders in the midst of all the chaos to the cast and crew respectively.

Ren, Kyoko following him, hurried to Ogata, hoping to find their rooms, and the key to them, to get out of the chaos and put their luggage away. Ogata noticed them and stopped yelling orders to the rest of the cast so he could stride forward and take them aside and whisper to them, "So sorry about this, the crew I sent ahead, I think Yashiro-san was a part of it Ren-san, didn't get as far as we had hoped. The rooms for the cast's quarters still aren't completely ready. Apparently a couple of Lory-san's maids that he has all year around here decided to skimp out on a few of their chores. So, we'll have to wait until they're finished."

He stopped for breath and Ren held up a hand to calm him down. That's fine Ogata-san, is there just a place to put our luggage?"

Ogata looked relieved, "Yes actually, the cast that don't have their rooms ready have just put their luggage in one of the unused pantries off the main kitchen. The rooms should be ready in a couple hours."

Ren nodded and Kyoko spoke up, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Ogata smiled, "I appreciate that, but not really. Everyone here is pretty much taking care of everything effectively enough. We're about finished. Would you like some lunch? I'm sure the second kitchen up on the next floor is empty if you'd like to make yourself something."

Ren and Kyoko begged off and found themselves escaping to the gardens in the back of Lory's mansion. Ren blew out a breath and looked at Kyoko, eyebrow raised.

"Well, wasn't that interesting?"

Kyoko gave him an inquiring look and he explained, "Everyone but us is working, I wonder if they're trying to tell us something?"

Kyoko look unsettled, "Perhaps they just didn't need us."

Ren rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm sure." He was certain this was a set-up of Yashiro's somehow.

Kyoko caught his mutter and giggled. She clapped her hands and said brightly, "Well then, shall we go explore?" Ren look measuringly down at her before grinning and answering.

"Why not? Where to?"

--/

_Two hours later:_

Kyoko glared at Ren in the darkness, faintly making out his features, "This is all your fault."

She felt him wince, "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan."

She glared some more before attempting to mimic his deep voice, " 'Oh, what's that go to? Let's go see! Is this button how you open it? Let's push it!!' " Her voice ended on an unnaturally high note and she shrieked, "AND WE ARE NOW IN A TRAP HOLE YOU DUNDERHEAD!! IN THE BASEMENT UNDER THE BASEMENT!!"

Ren covered her mouth with hand and whispered fiercely, "Shhh!! I just heard something!"

Her voice still unnaturally high, she whispered back, "Those are mice you nincompoop!!"

She felt him stare at her, "Nincompoop? What are you? Twelve? Ouch! You didn't have to hit me!"

"This is all your fault!! I have a right to hit you now!!"

He sniffed, "I am your sempai, show some respect!"

"Respect? Respect?!" her voice was shrill, "I will show you respect when you show me a way out of here!!"

"Just calm down, I'm sure the others are wondering where we are, we'll be found soon," he attempted to reassure her.

She hit him again, "Did you not hear me earlier? We are in a trap hole of some sore in the BASEMENT UNDER THE BASEMENT!!"

He winced as she started yelling again. His eyes shot to the top of the…he was reluctant to call it a hole, it was more like a very small closet in the basement floor that had like, a fifteen foot drop until you got to the bottom…okay so it was, technically, a hole then. He had a sudden idea.

"Here, climb up on my shoulders and see if you can reach the door."

He dimly made out her incredulous look and let out an exasperated sigh, "Just climb up on me!"

"Oh kinky," The both flinched at the sudden light flooding the small trap hole. Ren blushed as he finally realized what the voice had said. He looked up and saw Keichiro, Jun and Kichiyose-san and felt indescribably relieved despite what Keichiro had said. Well, he was assuming it was Keichiro because Keichiro was the pervert of the group.

"Oh thank goodness, can you help us out of here?" he called up. He made out Kichiyose-san's nod and saw them lower out a rope down. He gave Kichiyose-san and inquiring look and the older man smiled and said,

"I always come prepared." Ren and Kyoko were horrified while the others just rolled their eyes and Jun clued them in.

"We searched everywhere else, and then Lory-san, who was on the phone with Director Ogata, told us that Maria-chan had had a trap hole installed here, so we thought you might have fallen in."

Ren and Kyoko nodded and began climbing up the rope. They finally reached the top and tumbled out, gulping in the clean air.

Ren smiled down at Kyoko and said brightly, "See, I told you they'd find us!"

She rolled over and glared at him before getting to her feet and pushing him away from her. He fell flat on his ass and heard a faint, "Oh shut up." As she walked away. He chuckled and looked at the guys.

"Thanks for helping out."

They just gave him a look, and Jun smirked at him, "Like you didn't know the trap hole was there. Lory told us you knew about it."

Ren just whistled innocently and walked away.

--/

Wow, ten whole pages of just the story!! (pats self on back) Thanks for being so patient!! And thank every computer repair guy you meet!! I am so glad I got this back intact!! (wipes brow in relief) Hope you all liked it!! Let me know if you guys saw any mistakes!! Or if you think I should add something in! Thanks again!! –hands out cookies-

Song: At the Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx

-Lady of the Hunt


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry for the delay!! Real life actually interfered…and then our power blew…. (if anyone's in the Midwest in the States right now, you know exactly what I'm talking about….) So, to get back on track, here's the next chapter of _Scandalous!_ Chapter dedicated to all the awesome reviewers!! In specific, SnowWolfSpirit for her awesome reviews on, like, every chapter!!

Current Song: Just the Girl by The Click Five

--/

After Kyoko had quit blushing over the hole incident, she became quite relaxed as she prepared for her practice with Yumiko, Itsumi-chan and Maki. She looked over lines one last time as she walked towards the terrace where the rest of them had apparently been waiting.

Once she stepped out she caught her breath at the beauty of the view. It was stunning and gorgeous and she couldn't think of any other adjectives to describe it she was so caught by it.

She heard a soft chuckle and looked around to see Itsumi, Yumiko and Maki sitting at one of the many cute and dainty tables spread around the terrace, smiling at her. Itsumi spoke up, "Beautiful isn't it?"

She nodded dumbly. Yumiko giggled and shot her a conspiring look, "I heard that this is the place you and Ren will _you know_." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Kyoko's face flamed in embarrassment.

Maki swatted Yumiko lightly on the arm and turned back towards Kyoko, "Ignore her. We think she's still giddy from being able to the director after being absent for just one day." She rolled her eyes in exasperation and emphasized the one.

Kyoko, blush settling, giggled softly. She sat with them and asked, "Where do you want to start the scene at?"

Maki thumbed through her well-worn script and said, "The one at the very beginning, after you've just met Matthew for the first time, er, again. Obviously, Anabelle's/Itsumi's daughter's not here since we're only practicing. Besides that, this is, like, one of the only ones with just the four of us, minus the infant, and also the first, so we can start there if you like."

They all nodded in agreement and Maki began,

_"He's trying to torture you," Lillian said in disgust as Daisy related the entire story later in the day. They sat out on the terrace with their two closest friends, Annabelle Hunt and Evie, Lady St. Vincent. They had all met two years earlier, a quartet of wallflowers who for various reasons had not been able to bring any eligible gentlemen up to scratch._

_It was a popular belief in Victorian society that women, with their mercurial natures and lesser brains, could not have the same quality of friendship that men did. Only men could be loyal to each other, and only men could have truly honest and high-minded relationships._

_Daisy thought that was rubbish. She and the other wallflowers…well, former wallflowers…shared a bond of deep, caring trust. They helped each other, encouraged each other with no hint of competition or jealousy. Daisy loved Annabelle and Evie nearly as much as she did Lillian. She could easily envision them all in their later years, prattling about their grandchildren over tea and biscuits, traveling together as a silver-haired horde of tart-tongued old ladies._

_"I don't believe for one second that Mr. Swift knew nothing about it," Lillian continued. "He's a liar and he's in league with Father. Of course he wants to inherit the company."_

_Lillian and Evie sat at a table by the windows, while Daisy and Annabelle lounged on the flagstones amid the colorful heaped masses of their skirts. A plump baby girl with a mass of dark ringlets crawled back and forth between them, occasionally pausing and eyeing some new specimen she'd noticed in the yard or in the flower bushes near by._

_The infant, Isabelle, had been born to Annabelle and Simon Hunt approximately ten months earlier. Surely no baby had ever been doted on more, by every one in the household including her father._

_As might have been expected, the baby was exceptionally beautiful—it would be a physical impossibility for Annabelle to produce a less than spectacular offspring._

_Picking up Isabelle's sturdy, wriggling body, Daisy nuzzled into her silky neck before setting her on the carpet again. "You should have heard him," Daisy said. "The arrogance was incredible. Swift has decided that it is my own fault that I am still unmarried. He said I must have set my standards too high. And he lectured me on the cost of my books and said that someone has to pay for my expensive lifestyle."_

_"He didn't dare," Lillian exclaimed, her face turning scarlet with sudden rage._

_Daisy immediately regretted telling her. The family physician had advised that Lillian must not be upset as she approached the last month of her pregnancy. She had become pregnant the previous year and had miscarried early on. The loss had been difficult for Lillian, not to mention surprising given her hardy constitution._

_In spite of the doctor's assurances that she was not to blame for the miscarriage, Lillian had been melancholy for weeks afterward. But with Westcliff's steadfast comfort and the loving support of her friends, Lillian had gradually returned to her usual high-spirited self._

_Now that Lillian had conceived again she was far less cavalier about the pregnancy, mindful of the possibility of another miscarriage. Unfortunately she was not one of those women who bloomed during confinement. She was splotchy, nauseous, and often ill-tempered, chafing at the restrictions her condition imposed._

_"I won't stand for this," Lillian exclaimed. "You're not going to marry Matthew Swift, and I'll send Father to the devil if he tries to take you away from England!"_

_Still seated on the floor, Daisy reached up and settled a calming hand on her older sister's knee. She forced her lips into a reassuring smile as she stared into Lillian's distraught face._

_"Everything will be fine," she said. "We'll think of something. We'll have to." They had been too close for too many years. In the absence of their parents' affection Lillian and Daisy had been each other's sole source of love and support for as long as they could remember._

_Evie, the least talkative of the four friends, spoke with a slight stammer that appeared whenever she was nervous or moved by strong emotion. When they had all met two years earlier, Evie's stammer had been so severe as to make conversation an exercise in frustration. But since leaving her abusive family and marrying Lord St. Vincent, Evie had gained far greater confidence._

_"W-would Mr. Swift really agree to take a bride not of his own choosing?" Evie pushed back a gleaming red curl that had slipped over her forehead. "If what he said was true—that his financial situation is already s-secure—there is no reason for him to marry Daisy."_

_"There is more to it than money," Lillian replied, squirming in her chair to find a more comfortable position. Her hands rested on the ample curve of her belly. "Father has made Swift into a substitute son, since none of our brothers turned out the way he wanted."_

_"The way he wanted?" Annabelle asked in puzzlement. She flopped over to kiss the baby's tiny wiggling toes, eliciting a gurgling chuckle from the infant._

_"Devoted to the company," Lillian clarified. "Efficient and callous and unscrupulous. A man who will put business interests ahead of everything else in his life. It's a language they speak together, Father and Mr. Swift. Our brother Ransom has tried to make a place for himself in the company, but Father always pits him against Mr. Swift."_

_"And Mr. Swift always wins," Daisy said. "Poor Ransom."_

_"Our other two brothers don't even bother trying," Lillian said._

_"But wh-what of Mr. Swift's own father?" Evie asked. "Does he have no objection to his son becoming someone else's de facto son?"_

_"Well, that's always been the odd part," Daisy replied. "Mr. Swift comes from a well-known New England family. They settled in Plymouth and some of them ended up in Boston by the early seventeen hundreds. Swifts are known for their distinguished ancestry, but only a few of them have managed to retain their money. As Father always says, it takes one generation to make it, the second to spend it, and the third is left with only the name. Of course, when it's Old Boston one is talking about, the process takes ten generations instead of three—they're so much slower about everything—"_

_"You're drifting, dear," Lillian interrupted. "Back to the point."_

_"Sorry." Daisy grinned briefly before resuming. "Well, we suspect there was some kind of falling-out between Mr. Swift and his relations because he hardly ever speaks of them. And he rarely travels to Massachusetts to visit. So even if Mr. Swift's father does object to his son inserting himself into someone else's family, we would never know about it."_

_The four women were quiet for a moment as they considered the situation._

_"We'll find someone for Daisy," Evie said. "Now that we are able to look beyond the peerage, it will be much easier. There are many acceptable gentlemen of good blood who do not h-happen to possess titles."_

_"Mr. Hunt has many unmarried acquaintances," Annabelle said. "He could make any number of introductions."_

_"I appreciate that," Daisy said, "but I don't like the idea of marrying a professional man. I could never be happy with a soulless industrialist." Pausing, she said apologetically, "No offense to Mr. Hunt, of course."_

_Annabelle laughed. "I wouldn't characterize all professional men as soulless industrialists. Mr. Hunt can be quite sensitive and emotional at times."_

_The others regarded her dubiously, none of them able to picture Annabelle's big, bold-featured husband as being sensitive in any way. Mr. Hunt was clever and charming, but he seemed as impervious to emotion as an elephant would be to the buzzing of a gnat._

_"We'll take your word for that," Lillian said. "Back to the matter at hand—Evie, will you ask Lord St. Vincent if he knows of any suitable gentlemen for Daisy? Now that we've expanded our definition of 'suitable,' he ought to be able to find a decent specimen. Heaven knows he possesses information about every man in England who has two shillings to rub together."_

_"I will ask him," Evie said decisively. "I am certain we can come up with some presentable candidates."_

_As the owner of Jenner's, the exclusive gaming club that Evie's father had established long ago, Lord St. Vincent was rapidly bringing the business to a height of success it had never reached before. St. Vincent ran the club in an exacting manner, keeping meticulous files on the personal lives and financial balances of every one of its members._

_"Thank you," Daisy replied sincerely. Her mind lingered on thoughts of the club. "I wonder…do you think Lord St. Vincent could find out more about Mr. Rohan's mysterious past? Perhaps he's a long-lost Irish lord or something of the sort."_

_A brief silence sifted through the room like a flurry of tiny snowflakes. Daisy was aware of significant glances being exchanged between her sister and friends. She was abruptly annoyed with them, and even more with herself for mentioning the man who helped manage the gaming club._

_Rohan was a young half-gypsy with dark hair and bright hazel eyes. They had only met once, when Rohan had stolen a kiss from her. Three kisses, if one wished to be factual, and it had been by far the most erotic experience of her entire life. Also the only erotic experience of her entire life._

_Rohan had kissed her as if she were a grown woman instead of someone's younger sister, with a coaxing sensuality that had hinted of all the forbidden things kisses led to. Daisy should have slapped his face. Instead she had dreamed about those kisses at least a hundred thousand times._

_"I don't think so, dear," Evie said very gently, and Daisy smiled too brightly, as if she had made a joke._

_"Oh, of course he isn't! But you know how my imagination is…it wants to plunge into every little mystery."_

_"We must remain focused on what is important, Daisy," Lillian said sternly. "No fantasies or stories…and no more thoughts of Rohan. He's only a distraction."_

_Daisy's initial impulse was to utter some biting reply as she always had when Lillian became bossy. However, as she stared into her sister's brown eyes, the same spiced-gingerbread color of her own, she saw the flicker of panic in them and she felt a rush of protective love._

_"You're right," she said, forcing a smile. "You needn't worry, you know. I'm going to do whatever it takes to stay here with you. Even marry a man I don't love."_

_Another silence, and then Evie spoke. "We'll find a man whom you could love, Daisy. And hope that mutual affection will grow in time." A wry little smile quirked her full lips. "Sometimes it happens that way."_

They stopped there when they were interrupted by Keichiro announcing from the doorway, "Fabulous!! Right positioning and everything!!" Maki rolled her eyes and gave him and exasperated glance.

"Did you need something?"

He gave them a charming smile, "Big dinner starting now!! With everyone here!!" he furrowed his brow, "Of course….I have no idea how we'll all fit in the dining room…" he trailed off, "Perhaps there's more than one dining room?" Yumiko groaned as she pushed past him.

"Yeah, you go investigate that, I'm getting dinner." The all followed suit and entered the entry hall and noticed everyone milling around the, apparently, banquet tables.

Itsumi took a closer look and chirped, "Alright! Take-out! Chinese take-out! Excellent!" She made a beeline for the middle table. Maki looked just as excited as she followed in her footsteps.

"Take-out, all the way out here?" Yumiko wondered aloud. Kyoko just shrugged and, out of the corner of her eye, noticed a tray that had steaks, with eggs! She jumped for joy and hurried over, nearly crashing into a familiarly tall form.

She resisted the urge to blush and gave up as a lost cause when she heard Ren's teasing voice say, "And here, I thought I was going to have to eat all this!"

Her blush increased and muttered, "Like you could with the way you eat."

He pretended to be offended but dropped the act when he realized she was more intent on her food. When he noticed that she had finished picking out what she wanted, he lightly touched her elbow and steered her away to a room off the entry hall.

"They have more tables set up here to sit and eat." He told her quietly, hoping no one noticed his disappearing act. She frowned up at him.

"Aww….I wanted to go eat on the terrace."

He angled them away from the room and toward the terrace, "Even better, no one will be out there." He grinned inwardly.

Unfortunately, the terrace was indeed occupied with their fellow co-stars. He let out a depressed sigh and practically wilted when they called them over. They sat down with Itsumi, Yumiko, Satoshi and Jun.

The girls immediately stuck up conversation and Ren and Jun talked softly about sports of all things with Satoshi adding in a few comments here and there, with surprising dry humor. Ren decided Satoshi was a good guy to get to know, simply for his wit.

As the topic turned to soccer, Ren noticed Kyoko frowning at him. She eyed him suspiciously, "I thought you weren't athletic?"

Ren froze for a moment before bestowing a brilliant smile on her, "Doesn't mean I don't think they're interesting. I am a guy after all." He teased and was rewarded with a blush.

He wasn't sure but he could've sworn she muttered, "Oh believe me, I know." He dearly hoped that it wasn't just his wishful thinking.

Itsumi suddenly clapped her hands and said, "I know! Let's play a game!"

Satoshi gave her a look as if to say, are you serious? She correctly interpreted it and stuck out her tongue at him, "You're finished with dinner right? Let's play a game!"

Jun and Ren looked at each other and Ren got the faint feeling of dread that he was rapidly becoming used to. Jun cracked a grin and said, "Let's do it! Let's play Ships and Sailors!"

They all stared at him and he looked back at them in affront and said, "What? Haven't you every played that?"

They all answered the negative. He muttered to himself about anti-socialites and cleared his throat, "We'll definitely need more people than just us though."

Ren's feeling of dread increased as Jun walked off to ask anyone and everyone to join the game. They all looked at each other before Satoshi remarked, "If it's immature and has to do with kissing, I am so out of here."

They all snickered. Itsumi looked towards the entry hall through the windows and said, "Well, it looks like he's getting people interested at least."

They all followed her gaze and noticed the growing throng of people. Ren sighed and looked at Kyoko. His was taken aback when she seemed genuinely happy and excited. He leaned towards her and murmured, "Why are you so excited?"

She jumped as she felt his breath on the back of her neck before glaring and replying, "Because, I rarely get to play games with anyone else who seems to really want to play them with me."

Ren winced as he was forcibly reminded of her rather isolated upbringing. He patted her head and smiled down at her, "Well, I don't exactly know that this game's all about, and with Jun, it'll probably be rather immature and embarrassing, but I would to play it with you."

A faint blush rose to her cheeks and her gaze flew to the doors as Jun and his some fifteen people large or more group followed behind him. He waved expansively with his arms and said cheerfully, "Alright!! Let's go out to the wonderfully large yard and play!"

Ren sighed as they all trooped out and Jun explained the rules. Apparently, you ran left and right until the person calling the shots shouted out a command.

"Attention!" They all stood at attention, except for one poor bloke who tripped over his own feet and was waved out of the game to stand on the sidelines. They all began running again.

"Hit the deck!" They all hit the dirt and Ren heard a faint _Ow_ from Kyoko beside him. They all started running again before the feeling of dread increased and Ren saw Jun crack a positively evil grin and shouting out,

"Lover's leap!" Ren groaned. Of course, Jun would say that one first but that thought flew right out of his head when he got an armful of Kyoko. Ren didn't notice, but nearly everyone else did; he was grinning from ear to ear.

Still not knowing that he was grinning widely, he gently set Kyoko down and they all started running again. He heard,

"Three rowers rowing!" And he sat down quick, practically pulling Kyoko with him and setting her in front and felt more than saw Itsumi skidding in front of Kyoko, beating out Yumiko, who scowled and stomped to the sidelines.

By the time it was over, Ren and Kyoko had just been booted out and only Kichiyose-san and Mina-san were left standing. He and Kyoko gave each other a look then just shook their heads. He didn't even want to know how Mina-san had landed so quickly in Kichiyose-san's arms in the last call of Lover's Leap.

The group dispersed to go to their rooms. Ren chuckled to himself and made the quick to decision to grab Kyoko's hand and smile down at her, "Wanna go practice our lines?"

Kyoko looked surprised at the questions and the grabbing of her hand. She stuttered a bit when she answered, "Um, okay. Sure." She smiled right back up at him and Ren's heart, not for the first time, fluttered in response.

--/

Bit of a short chapter, but I hope you guys liked it anyways! And Ships and Sailors is hilarious. One of my student teacher's actually taught it to my class last year. It's was incredibly funny. Look it up if you're interested at all! Thanks again to all the awesome reviews!! Me and Lady Silverhawk really appreciate it!! And we're hopin to get the next chapter out sooner, so wish us luck!!

Current Song: We Are by Ana Johnson

-Lady of the Hunt


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, about the delay! Life's been a wee bit hectic and even now I'm thinking murderous thoughts about one of my so-called friends, but that's my personal drama so 'scuse me. Before that though, I read the latest Kleypas novel, _Seduce me at Sunrise_ and have been very much inspired. So without further delay here's the eleventh chapter of _Scandalous!_

Current song: Home by Three Days Grace

--/

_Ren's quite the charmer isn't he?_ Kyoko mused to herself as she watched him charm the pants off Rika-chan, the actress she'd met that was a bit afraid to act with Jun. _Not like that's news or anything though._ They were sitting down to a quick lunch on the second day of location before resuming their shooting.

_And if my face doesn't go red every time he smiles, I'm the Queen of England._ Kyoko thought wryly. Even in remembrance, her heart sped up a bit and she began to blush. _And even as we're practicing our lines, I know he knows he affects me._ She sighed and plucked at the leftovers of lunch on her plate morosely. Her blush deepened as she remembered a specific line he'd said the night before:

_"You tempt me just by being in the same room with me."_ Somehow, she knew he wasn't just referring to their characters in the movie. She wondered absently if the powder keg of passion (a phrase she'd lifted off of Yumiko who seemed to devour romance novels like they were Swiss chocolate) she and Ren were stirring up was about to explode. She couldn't help but shiver in anticipation then promptly felt an incredible uneasiness.

_Why am I acting like this?_ Kyoko nibbled on her bottom lip. _Is this purely attraction?_ She immediately dismissed that thought. They were too friendly and familiar with each other for that. She wondered again at the closeness they felt with each other. It had seemed to naturally occur and then, as soon as they'd started this project, it had expanded even more and they'd both seemed to instinctively realize that they were attracted to each other.

_Well, _she amended, _At least I did. _She had no idea what Ren was thinking. Except for the obvious attraction vibes she was getting even now halfway across the room. She sighed again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Her head whipped up as her eyes widened in surprise. Jun smiled affably down at her.

Kyoko returned it weakly and looked back down at her plate. She felt him settle into the chair behind her and heard him sigh, "Is it about the scene you're about to do with Fuwa?"

Kyoko's surprise deepened. She'd completely forgotten about that. She mentally scolded herself at her negligence to her work before she shook her head in reply and said, "No, I'm just, thoroughly bewildered and a bit anxious."

Jun shot her a comforting, if sly, smile, "About the scene you're doing with Ren-kun after the Fuwa scene?"

Kyoko turned ten shades of red, "Maybe," she mumbled.

He leaned over to pat her knee, "Don't worry, just remember you're in front of about a hundred people, no need to worry."

She turned white so fast Jun grew concerned, "Kyoko-chan?"

She recovered quickly and glared at him fiercely, "Thanks for nothing!" And immediately looked apologetic, "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Jun chuckled and waved if off, "It's nothing, my fault entirely. What I was getting to was, there are practically a hundred people, just imagine them all naked. It's a tried and true method of overcoming stage fright."

Kyoko broke out into peals of laughter that had heads turning. Ren heard as well and stopped right in the middle of his sentence to turn towards Kyoko and frown in consternation until he saw the man responsible and began to scowl. He was brought back from his murderous thoughts by a pat on the hand holding his cup.

He saw Rika-san giving him a knowing smile and immediately wondered why until he realized that he had just been incredibly rude for his gentlemanly persona. He immediately turned on the charm and apologized profusely but Rika-san just smiled at him and he wondered exactly when he'd become so unguarded that someone he barely knew knew of how he felt.

He sighed and looked down at his cup, "I'm that obvious am I?"

Rika-san gave a throaty laugh and he once again wondered why she had no man panting after her. She waved an expressive hand, "I don't doubt that those that are more perceptive than most here have their suspicions, but you are Ren Tsuruga, so most of them are probably dismissing it as nothing but concern over a kouhai in her first real role, yes? You are a gentleman after all, at least, that's the face you present to the world, so," She gave shrug, "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

He stared at her, flummoxed, until she laughed again, "Don't worry, I'm sure those close to you have realized it, but anyone else? Probably not. You seem like a rather private man, I'm sure that hearing that relieves you, yes?"

He forcibly shoved away his surprise and asked, "Then how in the world have you come to these conclusions?"

She shrugged again, "Me and Kyoko-chan have talked quite a bit since I met her last week, and I do have a degree in psychology. I like to psychoanalyze people for fun." She gave him another smile.

Slightly impressed, he replied, "Well, I must say, I don't think I've been this surprised in a while. If you were aiming to completely throw me off my stride, you've done it."

She patted his hand, "Tsuruga-san, don't worry about it, what you think and feel, you may trust me to keep private, it's not my place to interfere. And I do dearly wish you and Kyoko-chan much happiness. You both deserve it." She threw him another grin. She quickly turned serious, "However, you best get a move on before Jun-san gets there first. And if you hurt Kyoko-chan, I will hunt you down and castrate you."

Ren was torn between glaring angrily at the man in question and being incredibly impressed with an actress that didn't fawn over him even as he turned on the charm. He gave her a genuine smile in response, "Thank you very much, I don't think you'll ever know how much you've just helped me."

Rika-san looked faintly surprised before shrugging, "I only call them like I see them. And from where I'm standing, Jun-san honestly looks very interested."

Ren's eye twitched before turning and catching Jun leaning forward and patting Kyoko's hair while she giggled. He snarled inwardly while attempting to outwardly maintain a calm composure. He struggled furiously with himself to not go and plant a fist in Jun's face and glided over to the boisterous pair, completely missing Rika-san's giggle and softly muttered, "You go get 'em tiger!"

Ren's eye twitched again when he loomed over the pair and they didn't even notice until he cleared his throat. Jun looked irritated at the interruption while Kyoko looked faintly apprehensive. He gave them a brilliant smile that they saw through instantly.

"Having a good lunch?" He asked them.

Jun smirked and leaned back in his chair, "Oh, definitely." Ren didn't miss how his eyes slid over to Kyoko only then looking back at him.

Kyoko let out a high-pitched nervous laugh, "Oh, Jun-san was just telling me about-"

"I'm sure it was delightful," Ren was surprised to hear himself interrupt her so rudely and attempted to reign himself in. He looked at her apologetically before saying, "Would you like to practice our lines some more?"

Jun frowned as he straightened and opened his mouth to speak. He didn't get a chance to talk though as the Director called out, "Lunch's over, back to your stations!! Actors in the next scene, report to make up!!"

Kyoko popped up out of her chair hastily, "There's our cue! See you on the set!" She hurried away from the stiff atmosphere surrounding the males.

As everyone left, Ren dropped his gentlemanly façade, "How intriguing. And here, I thought you weren't interested."

Jun shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? She's grown on me."

Ren sneered at him and wasn't surprised to see Jun take a full step backwards, "If you haven't noticed, maybe I should be a bit more obvious. _Stay away from Kyoko, she's taken!_"

Jun shook off the intimidation he was feeling and gathered himself enough to fire a weak sneer back, "Oh yeah? Says who? You? Yeah, you're real obvious about it let me tell you."

Ren bristled, "Dare to touch her and you will most definitely regret it, understand?"

Jun gave him a frozen smile, "She's not your property and she hasn't said anything about currently being in a relationship with you, so if she decides that she doesn't think of you that way, you're pretty much out of the picture completely aren't you?"

Ren stiffened before turning and snarling over his shoulder, "Bit of advice to you, she'd choose me over you any day." He stomped out leaving Jun to stare angrily at the ground before turning and walking the other way.

Neither of them noticed the shocked look of the one person left in the room.

--/

Sho Fuwa mumbled angrily to himself as he strode toward the outside set. He couldn't believe it. It was completely ridiculous. He'd counted on Ren being after Kyoko, any idiot could see that, but Tsutsumi Jun?! How in the world could Kyoko be attracting such idols?

He gnawed a knuckle as he waited for the finishing touches on the set. His thoughts were running a mile a minute. He had thought that this was his chance. That he'd be able to…but no. This was turning out to be a disaster. Kyoko still thought of him as a rival and he had two very famous rivals that didn't have black marks on their records in Kyoko's eyes.

He ran a hand through his hair and swept his eyes throughout the room looking for Kyoko. He still had his ace in the hole though. He had grown up with Kyoko, he knew her better than both of those idiots. He could still…his thoughts were interrupted by Kyoko's arrival and the flurry of action that occurred afterwards.

She walked through it all, laughing with the Director about something before they arrived at Sho's side.

"And so, Yashiro, poor man, was attempting to negotiate with said goose, and let me tell you, " the Director nattered on while Kyoko giggled and Sho again wondered what had happened to make her so confident in herself.

She held her head up now, He noted absently. She smiled and laughed whenever she felt like it. He'd noticed as they'd worked together on the _Scandalous_ project. He couldn't stop himself from smiling a slow, genuine smile as she laughed prettily again. _She's so beautiful_, the thought escaped and he abruptly stopped smiling.

He quickly turned towards the set and noticed that Tsuruga had stepped outside close to the set and was gazing affectionately at Kyoko. He aimed a scowl the man's away and paled a bit when he got dark, furious glare in return.

He shook off the chill running down in his back as he Kyoko stepped onto the set of the fountain scene in one of the many gardens. He stopped her from rearranging herself on the bench provided and muttered quietly, "Can we talk real quick after this?"

She looked at him in deep suspicion and Sho had to hide a flinch at the pang that look arose in his chest. He took a deep breath, "Nothing bad, I promise, I would just like a word with you."

Her look softened to curiosity and she gave him a quick nod before looking over his shoulder and quickly stepping away from his hand. He frowned and looked over his should her to see Tsuruga glaring ferociously at him. He was startled at how unguarded the man was and wondered what had so shaken his control.

He shook if off to focus on the scene and walked quickly to his starting position:

_"All this effort for a man who doesn't even care," Daisy muttered to herself, thinking dire thoughts about Matthew Swift._

_Llandrindon sat a few yards away on the rim of a garden fountain, obediently holding still as she sketched his portrait. She had never_ _been particularly talented at sketching, but she was running out of things to do with him._

"_What was that?" the Scottish lord called out._

"_I said you have a fine head of hair!"_

_Llandrindon was a perfectly nice fellow, pleasant and unexceptional and utterly conventional. Glumly Daisy admitted to herself that in the effort to drive Matthew Swift half-mad with jealousy, she had succeeded only in driving herself half-mad with boredom._

_Daisy paused to raise the back of her hand to her lips, stifling a yawn as she tried to appear as if she were immersed in her sketching._

_This had been one of the most miserable weeks of her entire life. Day after day of deadly tedium, pretending to enjoy herself in the company of a man who couldn't have interested her less. It wasn't Llandrindon's fault—he had made every effort to be entertaining—but it was clear to Daisy they had nothing in common and never would._

_This didn't seem to bother Llandrindon nearly as much as it did her. He could talk about practically nothing for hours. He could have filled entire newspapers with society gossip about people Daisy had never met. And he launched on long discourses about things like his search for the perfect color scheme for the hunting room at his Thurso estate, or the detailed course of studies he had followed at school. There never seemed to be a point to any of these stories._

_Llandrindon seemed similarly disinterested in what Daisy had to say. He didn't laugh at the tales of her childhood pranks with Lillian, and if she said something like "Look at that cloud—it's shaped just like a rooster," he stared at her as if she were mad._

_He also hadn't liked it when they discussed the poor laws and Daisy questioned his distinctions between the "deserving poor" and the "unworthy poor." "It seems, my lord," she had said, "that the law is designed to punish the people who need help the most."_

"_Some people are poor because of choices they make through their own moral weaknesses, and therefore one can't help them."_

"_Such as fallen women, you mean? But what if these women had no other—"_

"_We will not discuss fallen women," he had said, looking horrified._

_Conversation with him was limited at best. Especially as Llandrindon found it difficult to follow Daisy's quicksilver transitions between subjects. Long after she had finished talking about one thing, he would keep asking about it. "I thought we were still on the subject of your aunt's poodle?" he had asked in confusion that very morning, and Daisy had replied impatiently, "No, I finished with that five minutes ago—just now I was telling you about the opera visit."_

"_But how did we go from the poodle to the opera?"_

_Daisy was sorry that she had enlisted Llandrindon in her scheme, especially as it had proven so ineffective. Matthew Swift had not displayed one second's worth of jealousy—he had been his usual granite-faced self, barely sparing a glance in her direction for days._

"_Why are you frowning, sweeting?" Llandrindon asked, watching her face._

_Sweeting? He had never used an endearment with her before. Daisy glanced at him over the edge of the sketchbook. He was staring at her in a way that made her uneasy. "Be quiet, please," she said primly. "I'm sketching your chin." _

_Concentrating on her drawing, Daisy thought it was not half-bad, but…was his head really that egg-shaped? Were his eyes that close-set? How strange that a person could be quite attractive, but when one examined them feature by feature, much of their charm faded. She decided sketching people was not her forte. From now on she would stick to plants and fruit._

Kyoko hid a giggle at the comparison she knew her character was thinking of and attempted to ignore her apprehension at the next sequence.

"_This week has had a strange effect on me," Llandrindon ruminated aloud. "I feel…different."_

"_Are you ill?" Daisy asked in concern, closing the sketchbook. "I'm sorry, I've made you sit out in the sun too long."_

"_No, not that kind of different. What I meant to say is that I feel…wonderful." Llandrindon was staring at her in that odd way again. "Better than I ever have before."_

"_It's the country air, I expect." Daisy stood and brushed her skirts off, and went to him. "It's quite invigorating."_

"_It's not the country air I find invigorating," Llandrindon said in a low voice. "It's you, Miss Bowman."_

_Daisy's mouth fell open. "Me?"_

"_You." He stood and took her shoulders in his hands._

_Daisy could only stutter in surprise. "I—I—my lord—"_

"_These past few days in your company have given me cause for deep reflection."_

_Daisy twisted to glance at their surroundings, taking in the neatly trimmed hedges covered with bursts of pink climbing roses. "Is Mr. Swift nearby?" she whispered. "Is that why you're talking this way?"_

"_No, I'm speaking for myself." Ardently Llandrindon pulled her closer, until the sketchbook was nearly crushed between them. "You've opened my eyes, Miss Bowman. You've made me see everything a different way. I want to find shapes in clouds, and do something worth writing a poem about. I want to read novels. I want to make life an adventure—"_

"_How nice," Daisy said, wriggling in his tightening grasp._

"—_with you."_

_Oh no. _

"_You're joking," she said weakly._

"_I'm besotted," he declared._

"_I'm unavailable."_

"_I'm determined."_

"_I'm…surprised."_

"_You dear little thing," he exclaimed. "You're everything he said you were. Magic. Thunderstorms wrapped up with rainbows. Clever and lovely and desirable—"_

"_Wait." Daisy stared at him in astonishment. "Matth—that is, Mr. Swift said that?"_

"_Yes, yes, yes…" And before she could move, speak or breathe, Llandrindon lowered his head and kissed her._

Kyoko, not quite as traumatized as she thought she should be, had a revelation. She had wondered, all this time and despite the fact she had declared them rivals, if she and Sho might, just might be able to make a go of it. She had her answer.

_The sketchbook dropped from Daisy's hands. She remained passive in his embrace, wondering if she was going to feel something._

_Objectively speaking, there was nothing wrong with his kiss. It wasn't too dry or slobbery, not too hard or soft. It was…_

_Boring._

_Drat. Daisy pulled back with a frown. She felt guilty that she had enjoyed the kiss so little. And it made her feel even worse when it appeared Llandrindon had enjoyed it quite a lot._

"_My dear Miss Bowman," Llandrindon murmured flirtatiously. "You didn't tell me you tasted so sweet."_

Sho tried valiantly to control himself and was impressed that he could keep himself in character.

_He reached for her again, and Daisy danced backward with a little yelp. "My lord, control yourself!"_

"_I cannot." He pursued her slowly around the fountain until they resembled a pair of circling cats. _

_Suddenly he made a dash for her, catching at the sleeve of her gown. Daisy pushed hard at him and twisted away, feeling the soft white muslin rip an inch or two at the shoulder seam. There was a loud splash and a splatter of water drops._

_Daisy stood blinking at the empty spot where Llandrindon had been, and then covered her eyes with her hands as if that would somehow make the entire situation go away._

"_My lord?" she asked gingerly. "Did you…did you just fall into the fountain?"_

"_No," came his sour reply. "You pushed me into the fountain."_

"_It was entirely unintentional, I assure you." Daisy forced herself to look at him._

_Llandrindon rose to his feet, water streaming from his hair and clothes, his coat pockets filled to the brim. It appeared the dip in the fountain had cooled his passions considerably._

_He glowered at her in affronted silence. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he reached into one of his water-laden coat pockets. A tiny frog leaped from the pocket and returned to the fountain with a quiet plunk._

_Daisy tried to choke back her amusement, but the harder she tried the worse it became, until she finally burst out laughing. "I'm sorry," she gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth, while irrepressible giggles slipped out. "I'm so—oh dear—" And she bent over laughing until tears came to her eyes._

_The tension between them disappeared as Llandrindon began to smile reluctantly. He stepped from the fountain, dripping from every surface. "I believe when you kiss the toad," he said dryly, "he is supposed to turn into a prince. Unfortunately in my case it doesn't seem to have worked."_

Nearly simultaneously, Sho and Kyoko flashed back to the time in their childhood where it was all about fairy tales and handsome princes for Kyoko. Not that that had diminished in the least, but Sho realized that, now, as this scene played out, that Kyoko had grown up enough to realize that he wasn't a prince. He felt a sudden pang of nostalgia for the carefree, innocent days that they'd used to have. Even as his old Kyoko smiled back at him and he grinned right back at her, he realized he had his answer, and perhaps, from the moment more than a year ago when he'd first had broken her heart, that's the way it'd had always been. He frowned inwardly and wondered if he'd grown up at all. But, still he had his answer.

_Not_, he asserted firmly, _that I'm not going to cause her trouble anyways._ And he grinned some more and continued the scene.

_Daisy felt a rush of sympathy and kindness, even as she snorted with a few last giggles. Approaching him carefully, she placed her small hands on either side of his wet face and pressed a friendly, fleeting kiss on his lips._

_His eyes widened at the gesture. _And Kyoko knew Sho understood and she the fleeting thought that maybe they could still be friends.

"_You are someone's handsome prince," Daisy said, smiling at him apologetically. "Just not mine. But when the right woman finds you…how lucky she'll be."_

_And she bent to pick up her sketchbook and went back to the manor._

The cameras stopped rolling and Kyoko and Fuwa stepped off the set and talked quietly to themselves for a moment, either not realizing or not caring that Ren was glaring at the pair. _Fuwa had been entirely to into that kiss_, Ren fumed inwardly, not caring that he was sounding ridiculously jealous.

Ren was beginning to think that this was going to be a very bad day. First it was Jun, and then Fuwa, he was beginning to think that the Gods were out to get him. He breathed in slowly and let it out to reign in his emotions. It would do no one any good if he lost control on such a pivotal day of acting.

He breathed in slowly again and pinched the bridge of his nose. His attention was drawn away by his quick look at his watch and he hurried back inside to start getting ready for his two quick scenes.

His first scene was with Jun, so he had to quickly rearrange his features into an affable mask for the rest of the actors, actresses and behind-the-scenes people. His fury well hidden, aside from the quick glares he and Jun exchanged, they began Ren began the scene and forced himself to focus.

"_I want you to delay your trip for a week."_

_Matthew, who had been fastening five sheets of paper together with a straight pin, accidently shoved the point of one into his finger. Withdrawing the pin, he ignored the tiny dot of blood on his skin and stared at Westcliff without comprehension. The man had been closeted away with his wife and newborn daughter for at least thirty-six hours, and all of a sudden he had decided to appear the night before Matthew was to leave for Bristol and issue a command that made no sense at all._

_Matthew kept his voice under tight control. "May I ask why, my lord?"_

"_Because I have decided to accompany you. And my schedule will not accommodate a departure on the morrow."_

_As far as Matthew knew, the duke's current schedule revolved solely around Lillian and the baby. "There is no need for you to go," he said, offended by the implication that he couldn't manage things on his own. "I know more than anyone about the various aspects of this business, and what it will require—"_

"_You are a foreigner, nonetheless," Westcliff said, his face inscrutable. "And the mention of my name will open doors you won't otherwise have access to."_

"_If you doubt my negotiating skills—"_

"_Those aren't at issue. I have complete faith in your skills, which in America would be more than sufficient. But here, in an undertaking of this magnitude, you will need the patronage of someone highly placed in society. Someone like me."_

"_This isn't the medieval era, my lord. I'll be damned if I need to put on a dog-and-pony show with a peer as part of a business deal."_

"_Speaking as the other half of the dog-and-pony show," Westcliff said sardonically, "I'm not fond of the idea either. Especially when I have a newborn infant and a wife who hasn't yet recovered from labor."_

"_I can't wait a week," Matthew exploded. "I've already made appointments. I've arranged to meet with everyone from the dockmaster to the owners of the local waterworks company—"_

"_Those meetings will be rescheduled, then."_

"_If you think there won't be complaints—"_

"_The news that I will be accompanying you next week will be enough to quell most complaints."_

_From any other man such a pronouncement would have been arrogance. From Westcliff it was a simple statement of fact._

"_Does Mr. Bowman know about this?" Matthew demanded._

"_Yes. And after hearing my opinion on the matter, he has agreed."_

"_What am I supposed to do here for a week?"_

_The earl arched a dark brow in the manner of a man whose hospitality had never been questioned. People of all ages, nationalities and social classes begged for invitations to Stony Cross Park. Matthew was probably the only man in England who didn't want to be there._

_He didn't care. He had gone too long without any real work—he was tired of idle amusements, tired of small talk, tired of beautiful scenery and fresh country air and peace and quiet. He wanted some activity, damn it all. Not to mention some coal-scented city air and the clamor of traffic-filled streets._

_Most of all he wanted to be away from Daisy Bowman. It was constant torture to have her so near and yet never be able to touch her. It was impossible to treat her with calm courtesy when his head was filled with lurid images of holding her, seducing her, his mouth finding the sweetest, most vulnerable places of her body. And that was only the beginning. Matthew wanted hours, days, weeks alone with her…he wanted all her thoughts and smiles and secrets. The freedom to lay his soul bare before her._

_Things he could never have._

"_There are many entertainments available at the estate and its environs," Westcliff said in answer to his question. "If you desire a particular kind of female companionship, I suggest you go to the village tavern."_

_Matthew winced. If only he could be satisfied with something that simple. A solid village wench, instead of a tantalizing will-o'-the-wisp who had wrought some kind of spell over his mind and heart._

_Love was supposed to be a happy, giddy emotion. Like the silly verses written on Valentine cards and decorated with feathers and paint and lace. This wasn't at all like that. This was a gnawing, feverish, bleak feeling…an addiction that could not be quenched._

_This was pure reckless need. And he was not a reckless man._

_But Matthew knew if he stayed at Stony Cross much longer, he was going to do something disastrous._

"_I'm going to Bristol," Matthew said desperately. "I'll reschedule the meetings. I won't do anything without your leave. But at least I can gather information—interview the local transport firm, have a look at their horses—"_

"_Swift," the earl interrupted. Something in his quiet tone, a note of…kindness?…sympathy?…caused Matthew to stiffen defensively. "I understand the reason for your urgency—"_

"_No, you don't."_

"_I understand more than you might think. And in my experience, these problems can't be solved by avoidance. You can never run far or fast enough."_

_Matthew froze, staring at Westcliff. The earl could have been referring either to Daisy, or to Matthew's tarnished past. In either case he was probably right._

_Not that it changed anything._

"_Sometimes running is the only choice," Matthew replied gruffly, and left the room without looking back._

Director Ogata ended the scene, frowning. He looked between Ren tautly drawn features and Jun barely suppressed anger and raised an eyebrow.

"Should I worry about what's going on between you two?" The set and make up crew paused in their work, straining their ears for any gossip. Ren's jaw tightened and Jun stiffened.

Ren, between clenched teeth, replied, "No, just a little matter of disagreement."

Jun whirled on him, "Little?! Little?! You think this issue is so unimportant that-"

Jun barely had time to duck before a fist came flying in the direction of his face. Ren sneered and balanced on the balls of his feet, waiting for Jun's return punch. Director Ogata wasn't the only one who's jaw dropped at the sudden motion from the gentlemanly Ren.

Yashiro looked horrified and hurried to Ren's side and whispered furiously, "What the hell are you doing?!" Ren pushed him away and eyed Jun carefully as he slowly raised himself up and clenched his fists.

Ren smirked darkly at the gesture, "Come on then, you wanted to get this out, then let's get it out. Right old buddy, old pal??"

The mockery in which he spoke the words made jaws drop further. The director shook himself out of his shocked stupor and stepped forward to place a calming hand on Ren's arm.

"I have no idea what's going on, but are you certain you wish to do this? You helped me out once, I'll return the favor and forget this even happened. I'm sure you don't wish to get kicked out of this project right?"

Ren swung his head toward Ogata and the fury in his eyes almost made Ogata take a step back. He steeled himself and whispered urgently, "Listen to me Ren, you don't want to do this, we're almost finished! And what would Kyoko say?"

The dawning horror in Ren's eyes as he recognized what exactly he'd been about to do and the consequences it would have had made him drop his fists. He looked shocked and hid his face in one hand. His other hand, still clenching and unclenching, made Jun even more wary.

Ren straightened, shot one more dark glare Jun's way before abruptly striding from the room. Yashiro, pale and panicky, rushed after him.

The rest of the people in the room, still shocked, clearly heard Ogata's next words, "This does not leave this house, is that understood?"

They all nodded the affirmative and Ogata left the room to ready another one for the next scene, still deeply perturbed over Ren's behavior. Jun, head down and face hidden, walked out after him.

--/

Heavy chapter, no? So yeah, this chapter and the next one most likely, is when Ren gets really out of character. So, there's the warning for you all. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and hopefully Ren's behavior wasn't too overdone. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed it anyways. It would have continued, but when it reached ten pages in Book Antiqua size 10 font, I figured that the rest of it could be moved to the next chapter. And thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys have sent! We really enjoy reading what you think about the story!

Current Song: All About Us by TaTu


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait, meant to get this up over the weekend, but Lady Silverhawk and I were unlucky enough to both be working this weekend and we've only just found the time to fine tune this and spell check it and what not. This chapter is dedicated to all the awesome reviewers that reviewed the last chapter and assured us Ren was awesome anyways! You guys rock!! –hands out cookies- Inspiration came from the latest Skip Beat chapter and the 130 raws. Kyoko is getting so awesome….we might have to incorporate some of the new stuff going on…. Enjoy the chapter!!

Current Song: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet

--/

Kyoko had been surprised when Sho had asked to speak with her but that surprise had only deepened throughout their scene together and their talk afterwards. She was actually still reeling from the fact that Sho had apologized for his behavior (she still wasn't entirely sure if this was a dream but she had pinched herself to make sure and sure enough this was reality) and had also asked if (a bit humbly too, she had to resist the urge to pinch herself again) it was possible for them to become, at the very least, friends again.

She had shaken her head in bemusement but had regretted that action when Sho had looked unhappy but resigned. He had turned to go but she'd stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No, wait, I wasn't shaking my head no, I was just a bit….shocked." she had explained hurriedly.

Sho had winced and turned back around, but Kyoko had quickly continued, "I think that'll be, um, okay, uh," she had continued stumbling over her words before finally stopping, taking a deep breath and saying in a confident tone of voice, "I would like that very much Shotaro."

Sho had winced for an entirely different reasoning before smiling that lopsided smile that had made her fall in love with him all those years ago and she couldn't help her returning smile.

They turned to walk back inside for Kyoko to get ready for her next scene chatting amiably about everything and nothing in particular. And for once, Kyoko's demons did nothing in Sho's presence, something that confused and relieved her at the same time. She smiled again and wondered at how far she and Sho had both come since the move to Tokyo. Maybe this friend thing could work out.

She giggled and Sho turned and smiled and Kyoko was wholly unprepared for the sudden wave of affection bubbling up inside her. She truly had missed him. It was nice to have a friendly conversation with him for once.

She continued smiling as they entered the mansion.

--/

Yashiro had no idea what was going on. He'd been concerned as he'd watch Ren grow progressively angrier as he'd watched Kyoko's scene with Fuwa after lunch. Obviously, he'd be pissed that Kyoko and Fuwa would have such a friendly scene together, but he was normally in control of himself when that occurred. Although, Ren had already been pretty angry even before the scene had started and he'd wondered about that too. And with what had just happened with Jun, he had to wonder if the idol had something to do with it. Yashiro's thoughts whirled as he hurried behind the obviously furious Ren.

As they rushed past some startled make up artists down the main hallway that let out into the entryway to the balcony and the gardens in the back of the mansions, he saw Ren's back stiffen and the man in front of him paused in his infuriated strides. Yashiro screeched to a halt behind him and winced as he took in the scene of Kyoko and Fuwa chatting like old friends. Which, when he paused to think about it, was what they were. he shook himself and looked towards Ren.

Yashiro paled as Kyoko and Fuwa suddenly laughed and he felt Ren's fury increase exponentially. He hesitantly laid a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Ren? Come on now." Yashiro could practically see the thoughts going through Ren's mind, "Easy there Ren, she likes you, remember? They're just friends, come on now." He cajoled quietly since he _really_ didn't want another occurrence of violence not ten minutes after what had happened between Jun and Ren.

Ren shrugged Yashiro's hand off of his shoulders and felt his hands tighten into fist involuntarily. His body most definitely remembered this feeling. His fists tightened further and he had to restrain himself from outright snarling as he continued watching Fuwa and Kyoko. He struggled to control himself. He repeated the mantra of _Think what Kyoko would say. Do you really want her to see that part of you? Think, man, this is Kyoko. She would never like a bastard like him._ He firmly ignored the fact that Kyoko had indeed been in love with Fuwa practically her entire life.

The words _She's not your property…_ slipped into his mind involuntarily and he stiffened before hunching over completely and letting his head hang so his bangs covered his face when the words _so if she decides that she doesn't think of you that way, you're pretty much out of the picture completely aren't you? _slipped through his mind next. _Of_ _course, why would Kyoko ever think of me that way? What am I even doing? _Ren swung around, head bowed in defeat, and he shouldered his way past Yashiro, ignoring his manager's concerned queries. It was pointless to stay around when she didn't even notice, nor care.

As every step took him further away from Kyoko, he painstakingly rebuilt his mask, making sure that by the time he went to go apologize to Director Ogata, no one could see past it, not even Yashiro.

--/

Not a half hour later, Kyoko was waiting in a wing of the mansion for her next scene with Ren. She was strangely exited and nervously kept wiping her hands on her skirt. Her heart was thumping erratically and she had to continually mouth her lines in an effort to not forget them.

Despite her efforts, the lines kept flying away every time she remembered that this was the scene. The scene that would define if she was able to act equally with Ren or not. _This is it_. She pressed her hands against her belly to suppress her nervous twinges in her belly that were gradually starting to morph into huge flapping butterflies of anxiety.

She concentrated on her breathing and her lines until she got to that one part and it all flew away again. She gave a small groan and slumped against a conveniently placed doorway. _I can do this, I can!_ She continued to force her focus into her character's thoughts and feelings. It did no good and she pouted.

"Kyoko-chan!!" her head shot up in surprise when she heard Itsumi call her name, waving at her. She smiled and waved in reply as Itsumi jogged over to lean against the doorway with her.

"So…" her eyebrows waggled suggestively, "This is it!"

Kyoko blushed a furious red and quickly looked back down at her feet. Itsumi giggled at her reaction and before patting her hand in sympathy, "Don't worry too much, I have it on good authority that you tie Tsuruga-san up in knots just like he does you."

Kyoko's head whipped around to stare in shock at Itsumi, "What?" came her faint whisper.

Itsumi gave her a puzzled glance, "You mean you haven't heard?"

Kyoko started nervously tapping her nails against the doorway, "Heard what?"

"Rika-san was talking to Tsuruga-san today and apparently he did not like the way Jun-kun was all over you today at lunch."

Kyoko pushed past the faint surprise that Itsumi knew Rika-san and got to her question, "What are you talking about? Jun-san and I were just talking."

Itsumi stared at her before rolling her eyes upwards and saying, "Not from where the rest of us were standing and let me say, Maki-san says she's gonna get you for taking her co-star away from her."

Kyoko flinched and clasped her hands together, near tears as she tried to explain, "No, wait, Jun and I are just friends, please tell Maki-san that I'm not trying to steal him, I'm really not!" _Oh no! This is can't be happening again!! I wanted us to stay friends._

Itsumi looked slightly alarmed at Kyoko's condition and waved a hand to calm her down, "Kyoko-chan!! Kyoko-chan!! I was just joking, that was a joke!! Maki-chan doesn't mind in the least!!"

"But we were just talking!!" Kyoko tried hard to hold back tears.

"Kyoko-chan!! I'm sorry!! I was really just joking!!" Itsumi gave her a comforting hug and Kyoko practically melted in relief.

She gave one last sniffle, "We really were just talking!" She asserted again.

Itsumi sweatdropped but made soothing noises and it seemed to calm Kyoko down a bit. _Wow, I wonder what made her go off?? And this was just about Jun, I probably shouldn't mention that fight Ren and Jun had…_Itsumi wiped the thought of it completely from her mind. Jun had stomped into the main cast's sitting room and had snarled furiously about his fighting with Ren to her and Yumiko and Itsumi had wanted to tease Kyoko a bit about it. _But apparently that's not a good idea…_she sweatdropped again but patted Kyoko comfortingly on the back and set her away from her.

"Now, then, let's get you to make-up and fix you up, hmm?? I hear Ren's going to be a bit late."

Kyoko was so distraught she didn't even wonder why Ren was late.

--/

Ren tapped a finger against his other hand as he sat in a chair and brooded. After apologizing to the director and the crew he had asked for an hour break and had disappeared into his current hiding spot. His brooding didn't help matters and he really needed to get his act together for his next scene so they could finish filming before dinner.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His feelings were way to close to Matthew's at the moment for his next scene that he went out and did it, there'd be no way to control his actions and restrain himself. He grit his teeth and focused purely on his character but the emotions he knew he'd have to portray were bubbling up inside and he kept getting off track.

He stood and paced back in forth in front of his chair and rubbed his face in his hands. _Get it together man! You are Tsuruga Ren, gentleman and idol, you can do this! _But that deep, dark part of him whispered right back _Let's see you try._

He groaned and turned and banged his head on the wall to see if helped. It didn't, it just made his headache worse. He sighed as turned to lean on it and slide down to the floor. He put his head in his hands and brooded some more. He caught a snippet of conversation coming from the cracked door of the walk in linen closet and despite himself, leaned back to listen better.

"…I couldn't believe it and I was standing there!" Ren rolled his eyes and hit his head gently on the wall behind him. Obviously his explosion had fed the voracious gossip mill in the house, he had no doubt that Kyoko would hear of it by the time it was ready to do their scene. _Maybe she would understand why…_he shook his head immediately. He wasn't going to risk it.

"You know, they say they aren't going out, because they denied it on that location shoot for Dark Moon but you know Sho-sama is interested and after that little display, perhaps Kyoko-chan is too." The voice giggled and other voices joined in the laughter.

Ren sat there, stunned, wondering just what the hell happened between Fuwa and Kyoko that would supersede the gossip about him. Then, his fury returned in hot waves that had him clenching his fists. _Just what the hell happened?! _He strained his ears and caught another giggle and a different voice saying, "And she's so adorable when she blushes! And Sho-sama's smirk is so sexy!" Ren twitched as various voices sighed in harmony.

Another voice piped up, "But aren't Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-chan co-stars? They are rather close, wouldn't they be more likely to be interested in each other.

Ren perked up at his name and strained to hear more. There was an exasperated sigh, "Miki-chan, I told you you're imagining things! Tsuruga-san's just really nice and gets along very well with everyone. It's obvious that Kyoko-chan likes Sho-chan better! They're always together, fighting or laughing as the case may be after today. And they have a lot more in common!"

"But,-" the hesitant voice was interrupted again.

"Look, Tsuruga-san is nice to everyone, Kyoko-chan's nice to everyone, obviously, if Tsuruga-san liked her, he'd let everyone know. And as we just saw, Kyoko-chan's obviously more interested in Sho-chan."

Ren twitched again at the endearment before he stood abruptly and slammed the door open, catching four or five crew members staring at him in shock and guiltiness once they realized whom exactly he was. He gave them all his best smile and said very nicely, "Oh, I apologize, didn't mean to scare you poor young things so terribly," condescension dripping from every word.

His strode past them, ignoring the whispered, "I told you so!" and the answering, "Shut up Miki-chan!"

He looked straight ahead as he strode past various startled crew members and cast. He wondered what his expression looked like if everyone was giving him those looks but then he dismissed it.

By God, if everyone wanted proof, he'd damn well give them proof. He was finished tip-toeing around this issue. But the end of this scene, everyone would know the truth. He was in part determined, scared, incredibly antsy and relieved. It was time to finish it.

--/

Kyoko, freshly made up, ready to do her scene and rather unaware of the determined and antsy Ren that was currently headed her way, stared at Director Ogata in shock.

"Ren-san did what?"

Director Ogata gave a delicate cough, "He and Jun had an, altercation, you could say. Do you think you'd know why?"

Past Director Ogata, Kyoko spied a pale Itsumi looking at her anxiously and Kyoko tightened her lips in anger at what Itsumi hadn't told her. She swung her gaze back to the director and bowed in apology.

"I'm so sorry! This is my fault! I'll sort it all out!!" She bowed again in apology and once again caught Itsumi and Yumiko staring at her in sympathy. The rest of the cast simply looked confused and Kyoko didn't even know where Rika-san was.

She noticed a panicked Yashiro heading their way and straightened abruptly. She waved at him and said as he reached their side, "Where's Ren-san?"

Yashiro winced and looked back at Director Ogata and practically wrung his hands in despair, "I am so sorry director, I have no idea where Ren is!"

Kyoko noticed Jun walking up and looked away quickly, not bothering to even get into that part of it. She focused back on Director Ogata's panicked conversation with Yashiro. She noticed that the crew had finished the final touches on the set and that they were just waiting for her co-star to appear.

She rubbed her forehead and gave an inward groan before looking up as Yashiro loudly cried out, "I don't know what's wrong with him! He's never done this before!!."

The director hushed him hurriedly as he took in all the speculative glances aimed their way before whispering under his breath, "Yashiro-san, please!! Is there anyone who can do anything about this?"

Yashiro's quick glance towards Kyoko was not missed by Ogata and he turned to her, pleading in every line of his face, "Kyoko-chan, I wouldn't ask if this wasn't serious, if you could go find Ren please, do you think you'd know where he'd be?"

Kyoko wasn't listening, she was as thunderstruck as the rest of the people on the scene that watched as Ren, dressed in impeccable clothing that was very sexily rumpled, strode up. She gave a faint noise that she didn't want to classify as a whimper, but was pretty close to one and it made Ogata and Yashiro look in the direction she was staring at in surprise.

Kyoko had a faint recollection to the day when Ren had walked directly towards her through a crowd and had made her feel as cornered as a lion would his prey. Except, this time, he wasn't smiling. The intensity in his eyes and the determination in his body and the fact that an idiot could see that his self-control was rather tenuous at best, made her feel like she'd been cornered and in a very, very different way.

Kyoko had to remember to breathe as he came to a stop before them and bowed in apology.

"I apologize for my misconduct and my lateness, shall we get started?" Ren straightened back up, his eyes shooting from Ogata and landing on hers and staying there. She could feel the air crackling between them and wondered if anyone else did.

She heard a faint, "Well then, we may get started then," from Ogata and everyone rushed into place. When she couldn't hold his gaze any longer she turned away from him and moved to her starting place, Daisy's sketchbook in hand, her shoulders hunched over and sent a faint whisper to the Gods that she made it through the scene without doing something incredibly embarrassing like melting into a puddle right there and then.

She frowned and straightened her spine, Daisy was supposed to be the seducer in this scene, damn it!! Kyoko threw her head up and her shoulders back. She _would _do this, no matter what.

_Thinking over the past week, Daisy realized that her attempt to capture Matthew's attention had not been a game to her. It mattered desperately. She had never wanted anything in her life as much as the chance to speak to him sincerely, honestly, holding nothing back. But instead of forcing his feelings to the surface, she had only managed to uncover her own._

_When she was with him, she felt the promise of something more wonderful, more exciting than anything she had read or dreamed about._

_Something real._

_It was incredible that a man she had always thought of as cold and passionless had turned out to be someone with so much gentleness and sensuality and tenderness. Someone who had secretly carried a lock of her hair in his pocket._

_Becoming aware of someone's approach, Daisy glanced upward and felt her entire body quake._

_Matthew was coming from the balcony towards her hallway, looking dark and surly as he walked in ground-eating strides._

_A man in a hurry with no place to go._

_His momentum stopped abruptly as he saw her, his face turning blank._

_They stared at each other in the charged silence._

_Daisy's brows rushed downward in a scowl. It was either that or fling herself at him and start weeping. The depth of her yearning shocked her._

"_Mr. Swift," she said unsteadily._

"_Miss Bowman." He looked as though he would rather be anywhere but there with her._

_Her nerves crackled with expectant heat as he reached for the sketchbook in her hand._

_Without thinking, she let him take it._

_His eyes narrowed as he looked down at the book, which was open to her sketch of Llandrindon. "Why did you draw him with a beard?" he asked._

"_That's not a beard," Daisy said shortly. "It's shadowing."_

"_It looks as if he hasn't shaved in three months."_

"_I didn't ask for your opinion on my artwork," she snapped. She grabbed the sketchbook, but he refused to release it. "Let go," she demanded, tugging with all her might, "or I'll…"_

"_You'll what? Draw a portrait of me?" He released the book with a suddenness that caused her to stumble back a few steps. He held up his hands defensively. "No. Anything but that."_

_Daisy rushed at him and whacked his chest with the book. She hated it that she felt so alive with him. She hated the way her senses drank in his presence like dry earth absorbing rain. She hated his handsome face and virile body, and the mouth that was more tempting than any man's mouth had a right to be. _And Kyoko really, really hated the way that just the intensity in Ren's eyes could make her this breathless.

_Matthew's smile vanished as his gaze slid over her and lingered on the torn seam at her shoulder. "What happened to your dress?"_

"_It was nothing. I had a sort of…well, a scuffle, you might call it, with Lord Llandrindon."_

_It was the most innocent way Daisy could think of to describe the encounter, which of course had been harmless. She was certain no lurid connotations could be attached to "scuffle."_

_However, it appeared that Swift's definition of the word was far more expansive than hers. Suddenly his expression turned dark and frightening, and his blue eyes blazed._

"_I'm going to kill him," he said in a guttural voice. "He dared to—where is he?"_

"_No, no," Daisy said hastily, "you misunderstood—it wasn't like that—" Dropping the sketchbook, she threw her arms around him, using all her weight to restrain him as he headed toward the garden. She might as well have tried to hold back a charging bull. With the first few steps she was carried bodily with him. "Wait! What gives you the right to do anything where I'm concerned?" _And dear God, Ren really wished she'd let go before he did…but no, no, not yet.

_Breathing heavily, Matthew stopped and glared down into her flushed face. "Did he touch you? Did he force you to—"_

"_You're nothing but a dog in the manger," Daisy cried hotly._ Oh you have no idea, Ren thought ironically as he watched Kyoko avidly as she continued to yell at him furiously. He knew that Kyoko wasn't just talking to Matthew as Daisy; she'd finally realized it. He wondered how much she thought she knew._ "You don't want me—why should you care if someone else does? Leave me alone and go back to your plans for building your big sodding factory and making mountains of money! I hope you become the richest man in the world. I hope you get everything you want, and then someday you'll look around and wonder why no one loves you and why you're so unh—"_

Ren suddenly grabbed Kyoko walking her quickly into the conveniently placed wall until her back hit it. He didn't care if that wasn't called for in the script. He clutched at her hands bring them up above her head, _How this for proof?_ He snarled inwardly before devouring Kyoko's mouth with his. He didn't need to look to see the shocked and disbelieving looks.

He was too concerned with the very soft and compliant body pressed against him and had to force himself to remember that it was just a scene.

_Her words were crushed into silence as he kissed her, his mouth hard and punishing. A wild thrill shot through her, and she turned her face away with a gasp. "—happy," she managed to finish, just before he clasped her head in his hands and kissed her again._

_This time his mouth was gentler, shifting with sensuous urgency to find the most perfect fit. Daisy's hammering heart sent a rush of pleasure-heated blood through her dilating veins. She fumbled to grip his muscled wrists, her fingertips pressed against the throb of a pulse that was no less frenzied than her own._

_Every time she thought Matthew would end the kiss he searched her more deeply. She responded feverishly, her knees weakening until she feared she might collapse to the ground like a rag doll._

_Breaking the contact between their lips, she managed an anguished whisper. _

"_Matthew…take me somewhere."_

"_No."_

"_Please?" _Kyoko could feel the tremors going through Ren's body as he tucked his head into her shoulder. She was relieved and satisfied that he was affected as her.

_Panting raggedly, Matthew buried his face into her shoulder before he crushed her into his needy embrace. She felt the desperate crush of his lips against her scalp._

"_I'm sorry," he finally said, a whispered entreaty in her ear._

"_Just to talk. Please. We can't stay out in the open like this. And if you leave me now I'll die."_

_Even aroused and in turmoil, Matthew couldn't prevent a smothered laugh at the dramatic statement. "You won't die."_

"_Just to talk," Daisy repeated, clinging to him. "I won't…I won't tempt you."_

"_Sweetheart." He let out a serrated breath. "You tempt me just by being in the same room with me." _As he shook against her Kyoko had the terrifying thought that Ren had probably thought that very same thing. As he turned his fiery gaze on her, she didn't, she knew. She swallowed hard.

_Her throat turned hot, as if she had just swallowed sunlight. Sensing that any more coaxing would push him in the opposite direction, Daisy stayed silent. She pressed against him, letting the silent communication of their bodies melt his resolve._

_With a quiet groan, Matthew took her hand and tugged her further down the hall until he found a dark and shadowy alcove, "Just to talk. And God help us both if anyone sees." _Let everyone see, damn it all!! Ren wanted everyone to know exactly what he felt!

_Daisy was tempted to quip that in that case he would be forced to marry her, but she held her tongue and hurried after him before he abruptly turned._

"_What is there between you and Llandrindon?" he demanded._

"_Nothing. Only friendship. On my side, that is."_

"_And on his side?"_

"_I suspect—well, he seemed to indicate that he would not be averse to—you know."_

"_Yes, I know," he said thickly. "And even though I can't stand the bastard, I also can't blame him for wanting you. Not after the way you've teased and tempted him all week."_

"_If you're trying to imply that I've been acting like some femme fatale—"_

"_Don't try to deny it. I saw the way you flirted with him. The way you leaned close when you talked…the smiles, the provocative dresses…"_

"_Provocative dresses?" Daisy asked in bemusement._

"_Like that one."_

_Daisy looked down at her demure white gown, which covered her entire chest and most of her arms. A nun couldn't have found fault with it. She glanced at him sardonically. "I've been trying for days to make you jealous. You would have saved me a lot of effort if you'd just admitted it straight off."_

"_You were deliberately trying to make me jealous?" he exploded. "What in God's name did you think that would accomplish? Or is turning me inside out your latest idea of an entertaining hobby?" _Ren eyed her carefully as a completely sincere blush overtook her.

"_I thought you might feel something for me…and I hoped to make you admit it."_

_Matthew's mouth opened and closed, but he couldn't seem to speak. Daisy wondered uneasily what emotion was working on him. After a few moments he shook his head and leaned against the dresser as if he needed physical support._

"_Are you angry?" she asked apprehensively. _Ren couldn't be angry when she looked at him like that.

_His voice sounded odd and ragged. "Ten percent of me is angry."_

"_What about the other ninety percent?"_ Kyoko was incredibly tempted to not ask but it was her line, she had to say it.

"_That part is just a hairsbreadth away from throwing you on a bed and—" Matthew broke off and swallowed hard. "Daisy, you're too damned innocent to understand the danger you're in. It's taking all the self-control I've got to keep my hands off you. Don't play games with me, sweetheart. It's too easy for you to torture me, and I'm at my limit. To put to rest any doubts you might have…I'm jealous of every man who comes within ten feet of you. I'm jealous of the clothes on your skin and the air you breathe. I'm jealous of every moment you spend out of my sight." _Kyoko's eyes had widened sometime throughout that speech and her mouth was inclined to be closing anytime soon. Ren looked at her with an intensity that almost scared her. He made as if to touch her and her jaw snapped shut at the sudden movement. He dropped his hand and continued watching her carefully.

_Stunned, Daisy whispered, "You…you certainly haven't shown any sign of it."_

Ren gave her a bitter smile and as he spoke his words. He knew she knew that he meant every word, scripted or not. He looked down before reaching out to gather her close to him gently and tenderly placing a hand on her face to stroke her cheek.

"_Over the years I've collected a thousand memories of you, every glimpse, every word you've ever said to me. All those visits to your family's home, those dinners and holidays—I could hardly wait to walk through the front door and see you." The corners of his mouth quirked with remembered amusement. "You, in the middle of that brash, bull-headed lot…I love watching you deal with your family. You've always been everything I thought a woman should be. And I have wanted you every second of my life since we first met." _His leaned to lay his head on her shoulder again, once more breaking the scripted movement, not that he cared. "You'll never know how much." He whispered and didn't even care if the microphone picked it up, all the better for him if it did.

_Daisy was filled with an agony of regret. "I was never even nice to you," she said sorrowfully. _Kyoko was hoping she could hold in her tears and Ren straightened again, releasing her.

"_I was damn glad you weren't. If you had been, I probably would have gone up in flames on the spot." Matthew stayed her with a gesture as she moved toward him. "No. Don't. As I told you before, I can't marry you under any circumstances. That's not going to change. But it has nothing to do with how much I want you." His eyes glowed like molten sapphire as he glanced over her slight form. "My God, how I want you," he whispered. _Ren watched her blush again and, despite himself, gave her another heated look.

_Daisy ached with the desire to throw herself into his arms. "I want you too. So much that I don't think I can let you go without knowing why." _Please, Kyoko thought desperately, don't leave me without telling me why! Kyoko had to forcibly shake that thought away.

"_If it was possible to explain my reasons, believe me, I would have by now."_

_Daisy forced herself to ask the question she feared most. "Are you already married?"_

_Matthew's gaze shot to hers. "God, no."_

_Relief swept over her. "Then anything else can be resolved as long as you'll tell me—"_

"_If you were just a bit more worldly," Matthew said moodily, "you wouldn't use phrases like 'anything else can be resolved.'" He raked a hand through his hair and was silent for a long moment, as if considering some weighty matter._

_Daisy was still and silent, holding his gaze. All she could offer him was patience. She waited without a word, without even blinking._

_Matthew looked away from her, his expression distant. His eyes turned hard and flat as chips of polished cobalt. "A long time ago," he eventually said, "I made an enemy, a powerful one, through no fault of my own. Because of his influence I was forced to leave Boston. And I have good reason to believe this man's grievance will come back to haunt me someday. I've lived with that sword hanging over my head for years. I don't want you anywhere near me when it drops."_

"_But there must be something that can be done," Daisy said eagerly, determined to confront this unknown enemy with every means at her disposal. "If you'll just explain more, tell me his name and—"_

_"No." The word was quiet, but it contained a finality that caused her to fall abruptly silent. "I've been as honest with you as I can, Daisy. I hope you won't betray my confidence." He gestured for her to leave. "Now it's time for you to go."_

"_Just like that?" she asked in bewilderment. "After what you just told me, you want me to leave?"_

"_Yes. Try not to let anyone see you."_

"_It's not fair that you get to speak your piece without letting me—"_

"_Life is seldom fair," he said. "Even for a Bowman."_

_Daisy's thoughts raced as she stared at his hard profile. This wasn't mere obstinacy on his part. This was conviction. He had left no room for argument, no opening for negotiation._

_Shall I go to Llandrindon, then?" she asked, hoping to provoke him._

"_Yes."_

_Daisy scowled. "I wish you'd be consistent. A few minutes ago you were ready to make mincemeat of him."_

"_If you want him, I have no right to object."_

"_If you want me, you have every right to say something!" Daisy strode out of the alcove and noticed someone a bit far off in the hallway and decided to say her piece quickly. "Why does everyone always claim women are illogical when men are a hundred times more so? First they want something, then they don't, then they make irrational decisions based on secrets they won't explain and no one is supposed to question them because a man's word is final."_

Kyoko was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea. She quickly bit her lip and decided that if Ren could break script, so could she.

_Daisy sniffled as her emotions started boiling up inside her. She turned so her profile could be seen by the person down the hall and Matthew could see the tear trailing down her cheek. "I hate you! Why can't you ever act on what you want?!" She cried louder than she knew Matthew was comfortable with solely for the benefit of the person down the hall. Just before she was grabbed again by Matthew and tugged back into the dark alcove, the person turned quickly and she noticed it was Llandrindon._

Ren wondered what was going on but decided to follow Kyoko's lead if it let him hold her some more. He started paying attention to the back pressed against his front and he leaned forward to place a kiss on the base of her neck and whisper, "Little fool."

_"What do you think you were doing you little minx?!" Matthew whispered angrily, "What if someone had been in the hall?!" _

_Daisy conveniently forgot to say anything about Llandrindon. "Is that all you care about you bastard?!" she said angrily back, "Being seen?!" She let another tear roll out on her cheek._

Ren groaned and turned Kyoko's head so he could look into her eyes. They were bright and furious like melted pools of amber. He had to stifle another groan as she sent him a heated look.

_"I care about far more than that sweetheart," Daisy stared at him as whispered that before sucking in a breath and scooting farther into him as she noticed Llandrindon practically on top of them. She heard him mutter confusedly, _

_"Coulda sworn I heard someone…" she smirked up into Matthew's face and stared back down at her in surprise before wrapping an arm around her waist, his other hand angling her face back and to the side so he could see it._

_He eyed her carefully, "How clever you are little minx," he whispered as he pressed her further into him as Llandrindon continued walking past._

Ren's blood was so heated he knew he had to do something about it. He started leaning forward to place one last kiss on her lips.

_"But no matter how clever you are minx, it won't change a thing." He pressed his lips to his, muffling a groan, and delved in further before she flung herself away, tears bright in her eyes as she wiped it off her mouth._

_ Her hand snapped out and with a resounding crack, his head whipped to the side. He stared at her in shock until she gave a sob and gathered her skirts in one hand and ran from him._

_He placed one hand upon his burning cheek, bitterness and regret upon his face as he stared after her. _

Ren, sufficiently satisfied that he'd gotten his point across, rubbed his hand across his burning cheek while Kyoko repeatedly apologized.

After ending the scene, Ogata and the crew and the cast seemed to still be in shock and Fuwa seemed a bit discombobulated, so Ren and Kyoko took it upon themselves to leave. Ren watched appreciatively as she bent over the first aid kit to get him a relief for his cheek.

He quickly pulled his mind away from such thoughts and just as quickly controlled his reaction when she whipped back around with some aloe of some kind in her hand.

"I really am sorry," she apologized for the fourth time. Ren just smiled and replied,

"I've had worse."

She stilled suddenly and he cursed himself. But before he could say anything, she said softly, "Yes, I'm sure. We're finished here."

He cursed himself again and moved quickly to intercept her, "No, Kyoko, I'm sorry, I just," he sighed when he realized he couldn't say a word to excuse himself and just went with the truth, "It's just, do you know how important you are to me? You're the most important person to me in the world."

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him, the aloe dropping from her hand. He watched her intensely, "Do you know what I mean? That scene in there, no matter what you think, I meant every word."

The dawning hope in her eyes that had encouraged him suddenly died and she turned her face away from him. Ren stared, desperate and disbelieving as she murmured an, "Oh, I see." started to walk away.

He went back over what he just said and his eyes widened in desperation as he interfered with her leaving again, "No, what I mean is that ever since I've gotten to know you, really know you, you have no idea how much I've wanted you. Please, Kyoko, look at me, please." Kyoko turned at his needy tone and watched as he dropped to his knees and grasped her waist to bury his head in her soft belly.

"Please, don't leave, I love you. Please."

--/

Whew…so now that mother of a chapter is out…let me know if you see any mistakes and whatnot. I hope you all enjoyed!! Lady Silverhawk and I apologize again for this being late!! We hope you like it!! And thanks to all the awesome reviewers!!

Current Song: I Like the Way (You Move) by the Body Rockers

-Lady of the Hunt


	13. Chapter 13

Wow…so sorry for the long wait…but, uh, here's the next chapter!!! :D This one is dedicated to Devilishduck for being the 200th reviewer and daisy31 for prodding me to update. Sorry for such a long wait!!! Inspiration from the newest Wallflower book in the series, A Wallflower Christmas and the latest two chapters of Skip Beat!

Current Song: My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K

-------------------------------/

Kyoko stared blankly at the opposite wall, to keep from looking at Ren's bowed head.

"What?" Her whisper was faint, as if it wasn't even there. But she knew he heard it anyways.

His hands tightened around her waist, "Kyoko," His voice was hoarse, "I love you. I can't take this anymore. You have to know what you're doing to me. Every time I see you with some other man, I just, I can't hold this back anymore."

She was numb. _Is this really happening to me?_ She could barely wrap her head around what he was saying. She slid her hands around and sifted her fingers through his hair, "Tsuruga-sempai?"

She heard him laugh softly, desperately, "Please, just call me Ren."

She wet her lips nervously and finally looked down at his bowed head, "Ren, what, I don't," She cleared her throat, "Please, can you just, can you…" She slid down on her knees and lifted his head to look him in the eyes, "Tsuruga-sempai," she started sternly, "You don't know what you're saying. This is just because of the movie, okay? What you're feeling, no, what we are both feeling, it isn't real, do you understand?" She ignored her raging emotions, hormones, whatever it was and continued, "That is all this is, okay?"

Ren couldn't believe what he was hearing and his lips thinned in anger. She would _dare_ to say all this, after what had just happened. He looked at her coldly, "Kyoko, you seem to need persuading. What I am feeling is real. What you are feeling, don't deny it either!" He snapped when she seemed to be about to say something to that effect, his voice grew gentler as he cupped her face in his hand, "What we both are feeling is very, very real. Understand?" He gave her a loving smile.

Her eyes wide, mouth opening and closing, she couldn't say anything as he ducked his head to kiss her gently, softly. She was too stunned to kiss back and she could feel his lips curving into a smile against hers. He pulled back to smile down at her and embrace her gently.

He said softly into her ear, "It doesn't matter if you believe your feelings or not, I'm am not going to ignore this anymore. I love you too much and I will convince you that you feel the same." He stood up and took her with him.

He looked down at her adoringly and she almost whimpered at the sight. She couldn't say anything; she was so bewildered at the sudden turn of events. He chuckled softly and clasped her hands in his and raised them to his lips and kissed them.

"You don't have to say anything imp, just know that I do love you. Very, very much, and I won't let you ignore it." He smiled down at her gobsmacked face and chuckled again, swooping down to kiss her again, "You're so cute!"

He stepped back and let her hands drop and ruffled her hair, "I'll make sure to let your people know where to find you for your next scene." He stepped out of the lounge and she collapsed to the floor, staring in stunned disbelief at the door.

_Wait, what? What just happened?_

------------------------/

Ren whistled cheerily as he walked down the hallway back to the set where the last scene had been staged.

He caught some surprised glances from the crew taking apart the set as he meandered over to the director. He smiled affably at Director Ogata and jerked a thumb over his shoulder and said, "Kyoko's in the lounge a couple doors down if you need her for the next scene." He continued on, still whistling, past a flummoxed Yashiro and clapped him on his shoulder.

"Today's a good, good day Yashiro," he grinned and walked away, leaving Yashiro open-mouthed in astonishment behind him.

"What, what in the world?"

-----------/

While Ren was creepily happy and leaving incredibly confused people in his wake, Maki was attempting to track down Rika-san with Itsumi and Yumiko.

The peered around a corner and Itsumi whispered, "Hey, isn't that Sho?"

Yumiko coughed lightly, "Er, no, that's Satoshi."

Itsumi squinted in the gloomy light, "You sure?"

Maki rolled her eyes, "Who else has black hair and is like, average height? In stead of gigantic?"

Itsumi shrugged, "Huh, whatever then." They stepped out from behind the corner and walked over to Satoshi.

"Oi! Satoshi-san!" Yumiko waved at him. He lifted his eyes from the book he was reading and glanced at them quizzically. Maki looked down at the book and then at him and frowned.

"You can read in this light?" Satoshi shrugged and flipped it close.

"What can I do for you three?"

Itsumi smile lightly, "Just looking for Rika-san. Have you seen her?"

Satoshi's eyes clouded in confusion before he finally sighed, "Hmm…I think I saw her a couple hours ago near the balcony. But recently….no, haven't seen her."

Maki sighed and looked to her cohorts, "We've been everywhere. Where do you think she could have gone?"

Itsumi tapped a fingernail against her lips in thought, "Well, we haven't checked the parts of the mansion we're not using. Or the grounds."

Satoshi rubbed his face and yawned, "Want me to help you look."

Yumiko looked at him in surprise, "Oh no, that's okay, we were - Ow!!"

Itsumi smiled innocently as Yumiko glared at her and rubbed the arm Itsumi had just pinched, "Sure! Let's go!"

Satoshi glanced at between the two in obvious confusion before shrugging and walking out of the room and down the hall to the wing of the house that wasn't in use.

Maki rolled her eyes at the other two's antics and followed Satoshi. She heard furious whispering and decided she _really_ didn't want to know.

------------/

"Ah ha!! We've finally found you!" Keichiro pointed triumphantly at Rika-san, whom they'd located outside on a quaint little bench in the middle of the rose garden, looked up from her sketchpad and stared at them in faint surprise.

Keichiro, Mina-san and Kichiyose-san had joined Maki, Itsumi, Yumiko and Satoshi. Purely out of boredom, Keichiro had said, nodding his head.

Rika-san smiled at them faintly, "And, er, is there a reason you needed me? I'm certain I'm not need for the shooting until tomorrow."

Mina-san nodded, "That's true," she gave a sudden pause, "Er, why did we want to find Rika-san?"

Itsumi rolled her eyes, "Because we want to know about Ren-san and Kyoko-chan!!"

Keichiro snapped his fingers, "Exactly! Er, what about them?"

Maki sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Because Ren-san is not acting like himself, Kyoko practically had a nervous breakdown and now no one can even find Kyoko-chan, and Ren-san is incredibly cheery and it's kind of creepy."

"Oh yeah!" Keichiro grinned at Rika-san, "So, what do you have to do with this?"

She stared at them, "Er, say what now?"

Yumiko looked at her and asked, "How did you find out?"

Rika-san smiled suddenly, "Ah, you mean about Ren-san's feelings? They were quite obvious."

Kichiyose-san nodded sagely, "He thinks himself quite clever, but really, he just gives it away…I'm surprise it's taken this long for little Kyoko-chan to get it."

He looked to the rest, "That is what this is about, right?"

The rest just looked at him wonderingly. Rika-san smirked, "I'm assuming Ren-san has told Kyoko-chan, and has disappeared. And Ren-san is rather cheery because he's finally told her and is determined to have her love him back, well, more like make her admit."

Itsumi giggled while Yumiko and Maki stared, "Aren't they just adorable?"

Rika-san giggled with her, "Un, indeed."

Yumiko smiled and exchanged glances with Maki and Mina-san and whispered, "So, who's up for a little match-making?"

Satoshi, Keichiro and Kichiyose-san skedaddled at that and left the women to their own devices, sympathizing in advance for the poor couple.

-------------------/

Kyoko gazed out at the sun setting over the beautiful gardens in the back of the mansion and wondered, not for the first time, if she was dreaming. Her life in the past weeks seemed so surreal. From this part that would make or break her, to the feelings she was experiencing that apparently Ren-san had also been experiencing. _I thought I would never feel like this again._

She sighed to herself. In truth, she was so indescribably happy that she _had_ to be dreaming. She had all these new friends, a wonderful acting part and an even more wonderful man that had confessed his feelings for her. Her brow furrowed, _When will the other shoe drop?_

She nibbled on her lower lip as she pressed her heated face onto the cool glass of the bay window. _Or, am I just being pessimistic?_ She sighed again. She knew she had feelings for Ren. Those feelings were most definitely respect, admiration, and yes, most definitely love. She couldn't hide it, not to herself. _So I guess I'm just scared then. _

She sat up, peeling her face off the windowpane. She stood and threw her shoulders back decisively. _I will forget my fear. I will do this for myself, because I have grown. If I'm hurt, then I will move on, it's time to let bygones be bygones and go for it._

She set off in search for the one man who would set it right.

-------------------------/

So there you guys go…I apologize for the lateness and the shortness of the chapter, but I can't really go further than that, my creative juices have petered out for the moment. I'm in between writing research papers right now, so I do apologize, but I'll update sometime this upcoming week. Hope you guys liked the chapter!

Current Song: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

-Lady of the Hunt


	14. Chapter 14

Well, here's the fourteenth chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! The fifteenth chapter should be out soon. Chapter dedication to **fallentenshi13** and **Violent Pacifist** for their awesome support and all amazing-ness reviewers out there. YOU GUYS ROCK!!! If I could, I would bake all of you lots of yummy cookies and send them to you via email. :D

Current Song: A House Cat by Megumi Hayashibara

------------------/

"Ren-kun, Kyoko-chan needs to talk to you." Yashiro nudged Ren awake. Ren cracked open an eyelid, mumbling and yawning. Yashiro stepped back from Ren as he lifted himself off of his window seat and stretched lazily.

"I'm sorry, Yashiro-san, what did you say?"

Yashiro pointed a thumb over his shoulder to a figure standing in the doorway, "Kyoko-chan would like to talk to you."

Ren awakened fully and suddenly as he took in Kyoko-chan's nervous posture in his doorway. He grabbed Yashiro's shoulder and propelled him to the door, jerked Kyoko-chan inside and shut the door in Yashiro's face. He ignored the man's protests as he turned and leaned against his door.

He smiled cheerfully down at Kyoko, "What would you like to say to me?"

Kyoko, wide-eyed and gulping nervously, cleared her throat and said quietly, "Did you, did you really mean it?"

Ren didn't even pretend to not know what she was talking about, "Kyoko," He started just as quietly and seriously, "I have never been more serious in my life." He cupped her chin to lift her head and meet her eyes with his and continued, "To me, you are the one I will always love the most, now and forever."

Her mouth dropped open in shock and it was all she could to not squeak as he bent his head to hers to kiss her gently on the lips. Heat suffused her face and she suddenly had difficulty breathing as he continued to kiss her softly and gently.

He pulled away and smiled down at her, "Do you understand yet?"

She nodded dumbly and shyly covered his hand with hers. She licked her lips nervously and said almost inaudibly, "I think, I think I like you the most too."

A brilliant smile overtook Ren's face and she caught her breath and knew she was blushing in response. She gave a timid smile and was prepared when Ren bent to kiss her again.

She responded with fervor and caught his soft laugh and smiled in return. _I think, I think I'm going to be just fine, _Kyoko thought with an inward laugh and then the rest of her thoughts disappeared when Ren started kissing her again.

---------------/

Yashiro stared at the door in front of him for a couple of seconds before running a hand through his hair and smiling softly to himself, "Crazy kids." He chuckled and turned away to go find Director Ogata.

He strolled down the hallway until he got into the main foyer and heard a rumbling of excited voices from another room and entered in curiosity. He noticed that most of the cast and crew were in there and Jun with another young lady were in a heated discussion.

He looked around in confusion until he noticed Maki-san and Yumiko-san openmouthed in astonishment and walked over quickly.

"What's going on?"

Maki-san and Yumiko-san glanced at him and Yumiko-san replied, "We're not sure. We got here and they were arguing right in the middle of the scene Director Ogata was trying to do."

Maki-san continued, "That was about ten minutes ago. The director's gave up on doing the scene around the time we came in and I don't even think those two noticed."

Yashiro frowned at the unprofessionalism, "Why is Director Ogata allowing this?"

Maki-san sighed and shrugged, "Maybe it's because we've already had some issues today and he's just given up."

Yumiko nodded, "Un, What with the fight between Ren-san and Jun-san and then this," she chewed on her bottom lip in frustration, "I wish Jun-kun would just calm down and act like the professional he is. I thought Rika-san was more calm too"

"Rika-san?"

"The actress he's arguing with."

"Ah." Yashiro tuned in again as the voices got even louder.

"I swear, every time we act together you always do this! What did I ever do to you?! Honestly?!" Rika was glaring daggers at Jun.

He sneered and yelled back, "Maybe I just hate the way you act! It's pathetic!"

Rika-san reared back as if she'd been hit and took a step forward so she was yelling in his face, "You know what's pathetic? The fact that you can't act like the professional you are! We are in the middle of a scene!!"

A bystander spoke up helpfully, "Actually, Director Ogata gave up on this scene about ten, fifteen minutes ago."

This was apparently news to the two and they went right back to yelling at each other.

"Look what you did!! You bastard!! Now we're going to have to do it over!! God, I absolutely loathe you!" Rika-san sneered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh the feeling's mutual, babe!" Jun spat out and continued glaring, "Have you ever thought that your acting is so pathetic that it doesn't matter how many times you do a scene over?"

Yashiro winced and Maki-san and Yumiko were staring angrily at Jun. Yumiko muttered, "God, what a prick. How could we have missed this part of his personality?"

Maki frowned, "He's never acted like this when we were doing our scenes. Honestly, it's like he's got PMS or something. Today is the only day that he's acted like this. What is up with him?"

The three exchanged glances before Yumiko winced at another angrily yelled barb sent to Jun by Rika-san. Yumiko groaned in despair and said, "Forget this, I'll get Rika-san if someone can get Jun."

Yashiro nodded his compliance and they waded through the people that had amasses until they reached Jun and Rika. Yashiro grabbed Jun as Yumiko grabbed Rika and hauled them away from each other.

The two combatants were so surprised they allowed themselves to be taken away and Yashiro noticed Maki-san joining Yumiko and Rika and made a mental note to get Kyoko to go help them. He continued dragging Jun away out onto the balcony and dumping him in the fountain.

Jun came surging back up, dripping wet, screaming obscenities while Yashiro just looked on with a raised eyebrow and folded arms. Yashiro said contemptuously, "Well, are you just the consummate actor? Picking fights with your co-stars and acting completely unprofessional, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Jun stepped out of the fountain, glaring silently, almost daring Yashiro to continue. Of course, Yashiro was more used to Ren's moods and took no notice and continued, "I had thought that you were one of the best in the business, which would be why L.M.E picked you to work on this project. But just now, with Rika-san and then earlier with Ren-san, honestly Jun-san, you have disappointed me."

Jun's mouth dropped open in disbelief, "Excuse me?!" He said incredulously.

Yashiro repeated himself, "You are a disappointment."

Jun drew himself up, practically trembling with anger and curled his hands into fists, "I hope you've spoken to Tsuruga-san as well Yashiro-san, as he was the one to throw the first punch if I remember correctly and secondly, you have no reason to be putting your nose into my personal business, which is what Rika is."

Yashiro shrugged indifferently, "I'm here to let you know that I think you should be the professional you supposedly are, so this project can go more smoothly and because I don't want any more fights between you and Ren-kun. Personally, I don't care how you act, but by God, you better be a professional while you are in this project, understand? And a couple of apologies to certain people wouldn't be amiss either."

Jun looked stunned and was not responsive so Yashiro took it upon himself to let himself back in the house, leaving the actor soaking wet outside.

-------------------/

Ren and Kyoko were slightly nervous entering the dining room later, sure that everyone would tease them, but they were barely noticed as they sat down at the main cast's table, where Min-san, Kichiyose-san Maki, Yumiko, Satoshi, Keichiro and Ogata were chatting. Ren and Kyoko caught bits and pieces of gossip and Kyoko realized that Rika-san and Jun-san must have gotten into a fight.

She frowned concernedly and turned to Ogata, "Ogata-san, is Rika-san alright?"

He looked up from his dinner in surprise, "Rika-san? Oh you mean, the actress that fought with Jun-kun? Yes, she's simply resting in her room."

"And Jun?" Ren asked from Kyoko's other side.

Ogata eyed him timidly but answered, "Un, he's fine, just not with the rest of us here. Apparently your manager gave him quite the lecture."

Ren gave a soft laugh and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Ah, yes, Yashiro-san does that quite often. And I really should apologize for my behavior earlier, I'm sorry."

Ogata gave him a small smile, "It's not a problem Ren-san, we all get frustrated. I'm just glad you, ah, worked yours out." His eyes positively twinkled as he beamed at Ren and Kyoko. Ren tried desperately not to blush in embarrassment and hurriedly ducked his head just to make sure no one noticed.

Kyoko hadn't noticed the exchange, preoccupied with her food and chatting with Mina-san, Maki and Yumiko about Jun and Rika's fight and Ren sighed in relief.

-----------------------------/

The next morning dawned sunny and beautiful and they stared shooting sequences in rapid succession. Due to the various problems of the day before, they'd fallen behind and everyone worked hard to make up for it, even if Jun-san and Rika-san didn't even speak and coldly ignored each other.

After an awkward dinner scene the cast was sent to their dressing rooms and make- up artists to change yet again for a scene down in the village. Well, most of them were, Kyoko, Yumiko, Itsumi and Maki were doing a scene together.

As they got into place, Kyoko daydreamed pleasantly of thoughts of Ren and wondered when she could go and find him. She smiled brightly as she remembered that she didn't have much to do in this scene and readied herself.

_After the interminable dinner Daisy pleaded a headache rather than endure the ritual of tea and gossip. It was half true, actually—the combination of light, noise, and emotional strain had caused her temples to throb painfully. With a pained smile, she made her excuses and headed toward the grand staircase._

_But as she reached the main hall, she heard her sister's voice._

"_Daisy? I want to talk with you."_

_Daisy knew Lillian well enough to recognize the edge in her tone. Her older sister was suspicious, and worried, and she wanted to thrash out issues and problems until everything had been discussed exhaustively._

_Daisy was far too weary. "Not now, please," she said, giving her sister a placating smile. "Can it wait until later?"_

"_No."_

"_I have a headache."_

"_So do I. But we're still going to talk."_

_Daisy struggled with a rush of exasperation. After all her patience with Lillian, the years of unquestioning support and loyalty, it didn't seem too much to ask that Lillian refrain from badgering her._

"_I'm going to bed," Daisy said, her steady gaze daring her sister to argue. "I don't want to explain anything, especially when it's obvious you have no intention of listening. Good night." Seeing the stricken look on Lillian's face, she added more gently, "I love you." She stood on her toes, kissed her sister's cheek, and went to the staircase._

_Lillian fought the temptation to follow Daisy up the stairs. She became aware of someone at her elbow, and she turned to see Annabelle and Evie, both of them looking sympathetic._

"_She won't talk to me," she told them numbly._

_Evie, usually hesitant to touch her, slipped her arm through Lillian's. "L-let's go to the orangery," she suggested._

_The orangery was by far Lillian's favorite room in the manor, the walls constructed of long glass windows, the floor wrought with fancy iron grillwork that let in gently warmed air from stoves down below. Orange and lemon trees filled the room with fresh citrus fragrance, while scaffolding loaded with tropical plants added exotic top notes to the scent. Torchlight from outside sent intricate shadows through the room._

_Finding a small grouping of chairs, the three friends sat together. Lillian's shoulders slumped as she said glumly, "I think they've done it."_

"_Who's done what?" Evie asked._

"_Daisy and Mr. Swift," Annabelle murmured with a touch of amusement. "We're speculating that they've had, er…more...ah, intimate knowledge of each other."_

_Evie looked perplexed. "Why do we think that?"_

"_Well, you were sitting at the other table, dear, so you couldn't see, but at dinner there were…" Annabelle raised her brows significantly. "…undercurrents."_

"_Oh." Evie shrugged. "It's just as well I wasn't at your table, then. I'm never any good at reading undercurrents."_

"_These were obvious undercurrents," Lillian said darkly. "It couldn't have been any clearer if Mr. Swift had leapt onto the table and made an announcement."_

"_Mr. Swift would never be so vulgar," Evie said decisively. "Even if he is an American."_

_Lillian's face scrunched in a ferocious scowl. "Whatever happened to 'I could never be happy with a soulless industrialist'? What happened to 'I want the four of us to be together always'? Curse it all, I can't believe Daisy's done this! Everything was going so well with Lord Llandrindon. What could have possessed her to, well, do _that_ with Matthew Swift?"_

"_I doubt there was more than a kiss," Annabelle replied, her eyes twinkling._

_Lillian gave her a slitted glare. "If you have the bad taste to be amused by this, Annabelle—"_

"_Daisy was never interested in Lord Llandrindon," Evie volunteered hastily, trying to prevent a quarrel. "She was only using him to provoke Mr. Swift."_

"_How do you know?" the other two asked at the same time._

"_Well, I-I…" Evie made a helpless gesture with her hands. "Last week I m-more or less inadvertently suggested that she try to make him jealous. And it worked."_

_Lillian's throat worked violently before she could manage to speak. "Of all the asinine, sheep-headed, moronic—"_

"_Why, Evie?" Annabelle asked in a considerably kinder tone._

"_Daisy and I overheard Mr. Swift t-talking to Lord Llandrindon. He was trying to convince Llandrindon to court her, and it became obvious that Mr. Swift wanted her for himself."_

"_I'll bet he planned it," Lillian snapped. "He must have known somehow that you would overhear. It was a devious and sinister plot, and you fell for it!"_

"_I don't think so," Evie replied. Staring at Lillian's crimson face, she asked apprehensively, "Are you going to shout at me?"_

_Lillian shook her head and dropped her face in her hands. "I'd shriek like a banshee," she said through the screen of her fingers, "if I thought it would do any good. But since I'm fairly certain Daisy has been kissing that, that reptile, there is probably nothing anyone can do to save her now._

"_She may not want to be saved," Evie pointed out._

"_That's because she's gone stark raving mad," came Lillian's muffled growl._

_Annabelle nodded. "Obviously. Daisy has kissed a handsome, young, wealthy, intelligent man who is apparently in love with her. What in God's name can she be thinking?" She smiled compassionately as she heard Lillian's profane reply, and settled a gentle hand between her friend's shoulders. "Dearest," she murmured, "as you know, there was a time when it didn't matter to me whether I married a man I loved or not…it seemed enough just to get my family out of the desperate situation we were in. But when I thought about what it would be like to share a bed with my husband…to spend the rest of my life with him…I knew Simon was the only choice." She paused, and sudden tears glittered her eyes. Beautiful, self-possessed Annabelle, who hardly ever cried. "When I'm ill," she continued in a husky voice, "when I'm afraid, when I need something, I know he will move heaven and earth to make everything all right. I trust him with every fiber of my being. And when I see the child we created, the two of us mingled forever in her…my God, how grateful I am that I married Simon. We've all been able to choose our own husbands, Lillian. You have to allow Daisy the same freedom."_

_Lillian shook off her hand irritably. "He's not the same caliber as any of our husbands. He's not even the same quality as St. Vincent, who may have been a devious skirt-chasing scoundrel, but at least he has a heart." She paused and muttered, "No offense intended, Evie."_

"_That's all right," Evie said, her lips quivering as if she were trying to suppress a laugh._

"_The point is," Lillian fretted, "I'm all for Daisy having the freedom of choice, as long as she doesn't make the wrong one."_

"_Dear—" Annabelle began in a careful attempt to correct the flaw in her logic, but Evie interrupted softly._

"_I th-think it's Daisy's right to make a mistake. All we can do is give her our help if she asks for it."_

"_We can't help her if she ends up in bloody New York!" Lillian retorted._

_Evie and Annabelle didn't argue with her after that, tacitly agreeing there were some problems that mere words couldn't solve, and some fears that couldn't be soothed. They did what friends do when all else has failed…they sat with her in companionable silence…and let her know they cared._

Maki, Yumiko and Itsumi finished the scene quickly, more interested in where Kyoko had skedaddled off too with such a secretive smile.

Itsumi grinned as they shimmied out of their clothing in the dressing room, "Where do you think she went?"

Yumiko attempted to shrug her shoulders as she stepped into her pants. She paused and looked up, "Hey, do you think she's at the pond?"

Maki looked up suddenly, "Yeah, isn't that where the fishing scene is? She says that's one of her favorite spots."

Itsumi was surprised, "Really? Ren-san said that was his favorite spot too."

They paused, looked at each other and suddenly giggled. Itsumi finished dressing and ran out the door, "Oh, this I have got to see!"

Maki and Yumiko quickly followed behind, continuing to giggle. They were out on the veranda before they ran into anyone else. Jun, Keichiro and Satoshi were talking quietly, and looked rather serious and the trio skidded to a halt, laughter dying on their faces.

Jun, Keiichiro and Satoshi looked up in surprise before stopping and taking in their appearances. Keichiro smirked, "You all look excited. Is there another game or something?"

The trio exchanged glances, Yumiko throwing Jun a suspicious glance. "What are you three doing out here?" She asked instead of answering Keiichiro's question.

Satoshi and Keichiro frowned as they took in Jun's reserved exterior and the girls' suspicious looks. "Did I miss something?" Satoshi asked.

Jun visibly shook himself and smirked, "Nope, nothing important."

The girls' stiffened and stalked past their costars, ignoring the, "Jesus, Jun, what did you do?" that came from Keichiro.

Itsumi looked at the rest and said, with determined cheerfulness, "Let's go see if Kyoko-chan and Ren-san are at the pond!"

Maki and Yumiko nodded and they set off. Satoshi whirled around and stared after them then looked back at Jun, "Why would Kyoko-chan and Ren-kun be together?"

Jun scowled and folded his arms, "Most likely because they want to be. Being lovey-dovey and all." Keichiro snickered at Jun's petulant look.

Satoshi stared openmouthed at Jun then ran a hand over his face, "What now? What the hell did I miss? When did this happen?"

Jun shrugged and attempted to look indifferent. Satoshi eyed him and asked, "Is this why you and Ren-kun fought yesterday?"

Jun stiffened and didn't say a word. Satoshi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "For God's sake man," He grabbed a protesting Jun and dragged him in the direction in which the girls' had gone, "It's about time you apologized anyways. Let's go." Keichiro, still stifling his laughter, followed after his two squabbling costars.

-----------/

Kyoko, having met up with Ren at their spot at the pond, dangled her feet in the water while Ren leaned back on a rock, looking at the sky. She looked over and smiled and said, "So, when do you think we're going to get back?"

Ren lazily looked over and grinned again to himself. He knew nothing could get him down when he was with her, finally. He responded, "Most likely next week. I know the main cast has a couple of interviews to do, and Yashiro-san said that they were next week, so" he shrugged, "I think we're supposed to back by then."

Kyoko pouted and drew her knees to her chest and laid her head on them, as she looked him over, "I don't want to go back. Everything's so perfect here, like a dream." She smiled to herself and was disconcerted when Ren suddenly shot up from his position on the rock and looked her in the eye.

He cupped her chin, "Sweetheart, this is most definitely not a dream, okay?" He drew closer to draw her in his arms, "What we are now, what we are doing now, is most definitely not a dream," he whispered in her ear as he held her tighter.

Kyoko surprised and concerned, hugged him back harder and smiled softly to herself, "Ren," he leaned back when she said his name, "I know it's not a dream, okay?" She smiled up at him and placed at soft kiss on his cheek, "I'm just that happy right now." She looked down, blushing, "I'm really, really happy."

Ren laughed and let her go to cup her face in his hands. He rubbed his nose on hers and she giggled. He gave a brilliant smile and replied, "That's what I like to hear Miss Imp."

She laughed and pushed away to splash him with water, "Ah ha! Take that Mr. Giant!"

Laughing with her, he started splashing her back, the noise they were making in their merriment overriding the noise of the approaching arrivals. Their costars took in the scene and the girls' laughed.

Itsumi waved at them and started walking over, "Hey!" she called, "You two lovebirds!! Come here!"

Maki and Yumiko turned a the sound of Keichiro, Satoshi and Jun arriving and looked startled at Jun's chastised expression and Satoshi's exasperated look. Keichiro simply looked amused. They were further surprised to hear a mumbled, "I would like to apologize. So, um, sorry for my behavior." From Jun and looked inquiringly at Satoshi, who just rolled his eyes. Keichiro elbowed Satoshi and they could hear him let out an exasperated sigh.

Satoshi nudged Jun forward to where Itsumi, Kyoko and Ren laughing and talking amiably. He pushed Jun forward further and said, "Now go apologize to them."

Jun mumbled bud did as Satoshi said and went to go apologize. They watched as Kyoko let out a laugh and hugged Jun after he apologized and could hear, "Thanks Jun-san!! I was so worried!!" Kyoko didn't notice the glare Ren shot Jun but the rest did. But Jun just stared right back before Itsumi laughed nervously and clapped her hands.

"So! Now that we have everyone, well almost everyone, who wants to go play a game?" She looked at them all cheerfully. Satoshi let out an audible groan as Maki, Yumiko and he meandered over to the rest.

He yawned and stared out over the water, "This place is pretty, why don't we just stay here?" Satoshi looked over at the rest, "Do we need to be back soon?"

They all looked at each other. Satoshi looked at Keichiro, who shrugged and looked at Ren. Ren sighed, almost depressed as he saw his Kyoko time dwindling and flipped open his cell phone, "Let me check with Yashiro."

He talked quietly with his manager and turned back quickly with a smile on his face, "We're good for about another couple hours, the next scene needs to be shot in the evening in the village. They're setting up now."

The girls' giggled and Keichiro smirked and Jun was unprepared as Keichiro pushed him into the water. Satoshi let out a bark of laughter and caught Keichiro unawares as he pushed him into the pond as well. Ren dodged Satoshi as he saw the other man coming for him and hid behind Kyoko. Who promptly let out a devious giggle and pushed herself backward, so both she and Ren fell with a loud FWUMP! into the water.

Ren surfaced and grabbed at Kyoko before she could get away, "Fool me once, fool me twice!" and dunked her in the pond. She was laughing as she surfaced.

Kyoko took in the laughter and squeals as her new friends played in the water and couldn't help but grin radiantly up at Ren. She raised her face to his and kissed him softly on the lips." I love you." She whispered and saw the astonishment in his eyes before it turned loving and beautiful.

He folded her into his arms and ducked his head to kiss her back and she could hear a softly whispered, "I love you too." Before his lips captured hers in another sweet kiss.

-------------------------------/

Hope you all like this!! I had a sudden burst of inspiration and wrote down the first half really quickly, then got distracted and only finished it today, hope you like it though. Dedicated in the memory of a very, very good friend. R.I.P Cara.

Current Song: Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

-Lady of the Hunt


	15. Chapter 15

Wow…so you all have no idea how happy I am that I'm no longer suffering writer's block. Probably the same as me not having an idea how happy you all are that I updated…lol. Unfortunately, I am about to graduate and whatnot, so I'm sure I'll have chapters posted a lot later too…sorry.

Song: Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach

--------------/

Kyoko and Ren quickly made their way past their fellow actors and actresses to go find some alone time after shooting some quick scenes down in the little village that was part of the mansion's property. After fooling around some more at the pond, they, and their fellow co-stars, had spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening shooting miscellaneous scenes. They were quickly on their way to finishing the on-location shots. In fact, most of the main cast had no need to stay longer. Currently, however, Ren and Kyoko just wanted to spend a few minutes away from prying eyes.

They made it into the mansion without too many interruptions. Kyoko started heading to her rooms before realizing that Ren had stopped. She turned and shot him a questioning look. He laughed gently before reaching out and taking her hand.

"How about you cook us something for dinner?" He smiled charmingly, "There's a kitchenette in my rooms."

Kyoko smiled back, "Sure! What would you like?" She asked and, without letting him reply, chattered nonstop as they strolled through the halls to his room. Ren let himself be pulled along and simply enjoyed listening to her voice.

They reached his rooms and he unlocked the door so they could enter. Ren pointed her in the direction of the pre-stocked kitchenette and simply amused himself by watching her bustle around the area to prepare their dinner. He had lost count of how many times he had watched her prepare his dinner in the past; it was a ritual for them that he fully enjoyed.

"So, Ren, would you like to eat and watch T.V? Or just eat here in the kitchen?" Kyoko asked as she prepared their plates. He chuckled and grabbed the plates from her.

"How about on my balcony? It's not too chilly out." He smiled down at her enjoying her flush at his nearness.

She ducked her head down and nodded meekly and followed him out to the balcony where a simply two-seated table was set.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Ren broke the quiet, "Kyoko-chan, how are you and Fuwa doing now?"

Startled at the subject, coming from Ren of all people, Kyoko just sat there for a second before replying, "I think we're friends now, I'm not entirely sure." She gave a self-conscious laugh.

He watched her carefully for a couple seconds before nodding, "I see."

She chewed on her lip before adding, "It's never going to be anything more you know."

His eyes had an odd look to them before he chuckled, somewhat less light-heartedly than before, "I wouldn't have allowed it to be anything more."

Kyoko was flabbergasted at such a statement. She blinked then asked, "I'm sorry?"

He leaned forward slightly, laying his bare forearms on the small table, "You heard me. I wouldn't have let him take you back."

Kyoko was utterly flummoxed but attempted to reply without stuttering. She didn't do so well on that front, "Ren, ah, you know that I like you. And I'm acting simply because of how much I enjoy it, I'm not entirely sure where you're going with this…er, um. Where exactly are you going with this?"

Ren leaned back and flashed a brilliant smile at her that pinned her to her seat, "Just wanted to let you know. And while I don't particularly like Jun at the moment, the same goes for him too."

Kyoko didn't even pretend to know what he was talking about, just nodded weakly and quickly ate the rest of the meal she prepared. She didn't look up for fear of Ren's seeing her flushed face and guessing at why she was so contentedly embarrassed.

Ren quirked his lips a little as Kyoko continued to avoid his eyes all the while they did the dishes. He stopped her from running into his counter top and nudged her chin up slightly and spoke quietly, "I don't mean to embarrass you but it's the truth."

Kyoko's blush increased but she nodded and mumbled, "I know." And promptly hurried away on the excuse that she had to see the director about something.

Ren let her but didn't stop smiling the rest of the night.

--------------------------/

Rika was sulking and thinking rather evil thoughts about a certain co-worker out on the main balcony when she was interrupted by a flying bundle of blue that headed straight for the handrail, gasping for breath. Rika was more than a little startled and just stared for a good minute or three. When she recognized the girl as Kyoko, she wondered what was up.

"Er, Kyoko-chan? Is something the matter?"

Kyoko's head whipped around in astonishment. Her eyes wide, she took in the hesitant look on Rika's face and let out an embarrassed giggle, "I'm sorry, I had no idea someone else was out here."

Rika let out her own laugh and patted Kyoko's shoulder in sympathy, "It seems we both have some problems. I'm a good listener," she offered.

Kyoko smiled gently, "Thanks, Ren-san is just, um, rather….intense, and I was a bit embarrassed…but in a good way. So I escaped as quick as I could. Eh heh heh," she let out a nervous sound laugh and scratched the back of her head self-consciously.

Rika's eyebrows raised in amusement, "Indeed. How interesting."

Kyoko cleared her throat and looked at Rika inquiringly, "But is there something I could do for you? I'm a good listener too."

Rika blew out a breath, "Jun-san did the same thing he did last time and if I'm fired from this job, god only know when I'll get another one."

Kyoko was enlightened, "Ah, I see. Shall I say something?"

"To whom?"

"Jun-san, the director…" Kyoko let the end of her sentence dangle there.

Rika looked astonished that Kyoko could have that much influence and said as much.

Kyoko flushed and shook her head, "That's not what I meant. Oh dear…" she dithered about, "I just meant I could let them know how you feel and tell you. That is, if you would like me too? Unless you've already said something?"

Rika shook her head, "No I haven't said anything. I wasn't going too either, but I wouldn't mind it if you let the director know how sorry I am about it all. I've apologized once, but, still, I feel really bad about our unprofessionalism."

Kyoko smiled. "I wouldn't mind helping out at all. We should be getting to bed since I heard we're leaving tomorrow. I'll let the director know tomorrow though."

Rika smiled and bowed in thanks. Kyoko, flustered, did the same and they accidentally knocked heads. Laughing it off they said goodnight and left to their respective rooms.

--------------------------/

Kyoko, refreshed and determined to not let Ren get to her, woke early the next morning to pack away her things and start searching for Jun and the director. She knew Rika-chan had only wanted her to speak to the director, but Kyoko felt that she also really needed to talk to Jun-san. She was rather worried. He had apologized, but still she felt that it'd be best to discuss Rika and what else had happened.

Perhaps Jun-san was simply having a bad day. That would explain his and Ren's altercation, but not what had happened with Rika. Kyoko frowned in consternation. Really, she could not figure out Jun's attitude toward Rika. And if Rika couldn't either, maybe it was a misunderstanding of some sort and she could fix it. Kyoko, paused in her packing, smiled at that thought and finished putting the last of her clothes in her suitcase.

Standing upright, she dusted off her hands and readied herself to go seek out Director Ogata and Jun. Opening her door; she came face to face with Sho Fuwa. Her mouth dropped open in surprise, "Sho, I didn't expect to see you."

He let drop the fist he'd raised to knock on her door. He brushed a hand through his hair and shrugged, "Just thought I'd come by. I remembered that you liked early mornings too and wondered if you'd like some breakfast or whatnot," He muttered.

Kyoko smiled affably and let herself get distracted from her tasks, "Sure." She could spare a few minutes for a rediscovered friend.

They meandered their way to the main area where they grabbed a couple of doughnuts from the food spread out on a long table. Munching contentedly, they found their way to a table near the windows. They sat for a long while saying nothing.

Sho, brushing off some crumbs from his jacket, spoke up first, "When are you leaving today?"

Kyoko swallowed and answered, "Afternoon I think. And you?"

"In about a half hour or so." Sho cleared his throat and looked a bit uncomfortable, "Um…" he began, "I heard from my manager that my mother called."

Kyoko perked up, "And how are your folks doing?"

Sho smiled, "They're happy for you, still mad at me though."

Kyoko chuckled, "They'll come around, they always have."

He nodded and fidgeted with the zipper on his jacket, "So, um…"

Kyoko began looking concerned, "Shotaro? What's the matter? You're usually so eloquent." She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Sho blew out a breath, "Your mother came by looking for you."

Kyoko paled, "What?"

Sho winced, "Yeah, that was my reaction."

Kyoko's brow furrowed as she attempted to work through her sudden panic, "Why would she? I can't even remember the last time she did so."

Sho shook his head, "I haven't a clue. But my mother and father didn't know what to say either. So they only said that you had decided to go to Tokyo for high school. Which is, technically true."

Kyoko glared, a bit of her past anger coming back, "No thanks to you. But thank god I called them when I started my schooling. It's not like you would have said anything."

Sho flinched away from her anger, but said, "I deserved that. I'm sorry."

Kyoko rubbed her forehead, "Me too. I shouldn't let my anger get away with me."

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Sho cleared his throat, "What are you going to do?"

Kyoko shrugged and stood up, "It's not like she knows where I live or what I look like these days. She won't be able to find me. And if she does, well, I am, technically in high school at the moment."

"But Kyoko, aren't you worried about what she'll do?" Sho stood also. Kyoko, putting a brave face on in spite of her panic, replied,

"It's not like she can do anything, legally. I'm of age." Kyoko bit a thumbnail, "Besides, why should she concern herself with me now?" Kyoko brushed her panic aside for the moment and looked up into her friend's face, "I appreciate you telling me."

Sho gave a hesitant nod and just watched as she walked away.

------------------/

Kyoko ran a hand through her hair as she walked down the steps where a helpful staff member had pointed her towards, Ogata was apparently shooting some last minute scenes outside just to get the feel of the area. She wasn't unduly worried about her mother, but for her mother to concern herself with her, she wasn't too sure of how she felt about that yet.

Kyoko put all thoughts of that out of her mind as she came upon Ogata and his crew working for some last minute shots. She avoided various staff members and tapped Ogata's shoulder, startling him from his perusal of the countryside.

He gave her a small smile, "Kyoko-chan, you've been wonderful with all this."

Kyoko blushed at the sudden praise, "Thank you sir. Um, Rika-chan wanted me to apologize for her. She told me she already had, but she still feels really bad about her and Jun-san's unprofessionalism."

Ogata smiled and sighed softly, "I'm not sure what to do with those two. They just cannot seem to get along. And they're both such wonderful actors too."

Kyoko nodded in sympathy, "They are. Rika-chan was so happy to be called to do this, what with being fired and whatnot from Jun-san's one show, she hasn't landed another good job in a while."

Ogata's brow furrowed, "The poor dear. She's such a wonderful actress." He looked thoughtfully at Kyoko, "Will you let her know that I'll make sure she keeps this job and that I'll make a good recommendation for her?"

Kyoko, thrilled at that, nodded. Grinning wildly, she said her goodbyes and hightailed it to Rika-chan's room to let her know the good news.

Knocking on the door, Kyoko bounced up and down excitedly at giving Rika-chan the good news. Rika opened the door, poking a bleary-eyed head out the door. She took in the wildly bouncing Kyoko and let out a low laugh, "What's up Kyoko-chan? You look happy."

Kyoko giggled and clapped her hands, "Guess what!!"

"What?" Rika teased.

Kyoko gave a brilliant smile, "Director Ogata said to let you know that you'll definitely keep this job!" Rika-chan gaped before squealing excitedly.

"Really?!"

"Yes! And he says he'll also give you a good recommendation!!" Kyoko clapped her hands and laughed delightedly.

Rika blinked tears out her eyes and pulled Kyoko in a hug, "Thank you Kyoko-chan! I knew I could count on you." Kyoko hugged her back before backing up and waving, "I'll have to talk to you later, got some last minute things to do." Rika waved back before pulling back into her room and sliding down her door in relief.

Kyoko skipped down the hallway back towards the main area. More people should be up by now, she assumed. She looked around the breakfast area and spied Jun sitting with Keichiro and Satoshi. Her eyes brightened and she strolled toward them and plopped herself down besides Jun.

Jun's fork, halfway to his mouth, stopped abruptly and his bit of egg his the table and splattered across his sleeve. Scowling at the snickers from Satoshi and Keichiro and the stain, he wiped it and looked up inquiringly at Kyoko. "Yes?"

Kyoko, an apologetic look on her face, replied, "I wanted to talk to you about Rika-chan." Jun stiffened and Satoshi and Keichiro smothered their laughs at this serious turn of events.

Jun set down his fork and folded his hands about his plate and rested his chin on them, "I'm not certain I wish to speak of her."

Kyoko, slightly upset at upsetting her friend, apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you, but I was hoping if there was some misunderstanding between you two, I could help clear it up."

Jun sneered at the thought, "I doubt it. She's a pathetic actress and an even more pathetic person."

Kyoko, shocked at his vicious tone, just stared for a good minute. Satoshi and Keichiro hastily stood up and disappeared quickly. Kyoko hesitated before saying quietly, "Rika-chan is a wonderful actor and you know it Jun-san."

Jun turned his glare on her and began to reply vehemently but was interrupted by Kyoko holding up a hand, "You know it, Jun-san, don't you?" Jun swallowed his retort as he ducked his head to glare at his plate, mumbling his denial.

"In fact," Kyoko persisted, "She also a pretty good person, which you also know." Jun's head shot up as anger infused his face but Kyoko ignored him and continued speaking, "Jun-san, that can't be your only response, why don't you really like her for her talent as an actress, if anything?"

Jun sneered down at his plate and said nothing. They sat there like that for a while before Jun spoke again, "Did you know we went to high school together?"

Kyoko looked up, startled at this information before shaking her head no. Jun continued, "She and my sister used to be best friends. I was the year below them and looked a lot different than I do now." Jun gave a bitter smile. Kyoko got a sinking feeling that she wouldn't like what she heard next.

"My sister went out with a popular boy in their grade. The boy was friends with both of them and your Rika-chan didn't much like being ditched, so she decided to break them up." Jun spat out Rika-chan as if the name itself had a disease, "Of course, I didn't know any of this until after. My sister and I were really close. Of course, that was then.

"My sister knew that I had unrequited feelings for Rika. She had let it slip to Rika and Rika decided that she'd use me to get back at my sister and make the boy, who had once been their friend, jealous. My sister kept saying that Rika wouldn't actually like me and I always denied it and stood up for her. I thought my sister was just jealous that I was closer to her best friend than she was. We don't really talk much anymore."

Kyoko's mouth hung open in shock as she heard the bitter tale. She closed it with a click, and slightly hurt that Rika would do such a thing, asked quietly, "Are you sure that it happened that way?"

Jun threw her a glare and stood up, "It happened eight years ago, but I'll never forget. My sister's boyfriend found out what was going on and let me know. Thank god for friends, right?" He gave her a bitter smile before stalking away, plate in hand.

Kyoko looked down at her hands, her good mood had evaporated. She stood, determined to seek out Rika-chan and get the confirmation from her. She walked back to Rika-chan's room and knocked on the door.

She heard Rika-chan call out, "Come in!" and opened the door and stepped through quietly.

Rika looked up and noticed Kyoko standing there, looking forlorn. She dropped her things, unorganized into one of suitcases and stepped forward, "Kyoko-chan? What happened?"

Kyoko looked up and asked quietly, "Did you and Jun-san go to the same high school?"

Rika frowned, "I don't believe so. Why?"

Kyoko answered, "Well, he said he looked way different then and that he was a year younger than you guys, but that you and his sister were best friends until his sister went out with a boy you were both friends with and then used him to get back at those two."

Rika's brow wrinkled in thought before her eyes lit up, "Wait! I remember now! I had a friend named Sumi-chan, who had a brother I went out with that was younger than us. I vaguely remember that Sumi-chan didn't really like that and that she also went out with one of our guy friends. But I also remember that that guy broke my heart because he broke up with me on our three-month anniversary. I had liked him for forever. Bastard. I didn't date for like, a year. That was Jun? I thought the guy's name was something like, Daiichi."

Kyoko slumped over Rika's bed in relief, "Thank god it was something like that."

Rika looked down at Kyoko in amusement, "You were concerned for me enough to go talk to Jun? You're so sweet."

Kyoko blushed and stood, "I'm sorry to interrupt. Shall I let Jun-san know that it was all just a misunderstanding?"

Rika shook her head and smiled, "No thank you, I'll talk to him."

Kyoko nodded, "Would you like me to help you pack?" She asked as she took in the unorganized state of the room. Rika shot her a grateful glance,

"You're such a doll, that would be wonderful."

Kyoko giggled and they set to work.

----------------------------/

Ren looked for Kyoko later that day as the rest of the main cast stepped into the provided van. He waited for her, as he would be taking her back with his car. He finally spotted her, laughing and chatting with Rika, the actress he had talked to at lunch a few days ago. He watched her affectionately and waved her over when he noticed her eyes scanning the crowd. She waved back but paused at the van when Jun stepped out to help Kichiyose-san with the older man's luggage. He watched, eyes narrowed as she stepped up to Jun and spoke with him quietly.

He let the tension ease from his limbs as she stepped away again and walked towards him. He spoke as she neared, "What was that all about?"

She looked at him in confusion before realizing he was talking about her talk with Jun. She smiled brightly, "I've been helping him and Rika-san out with their issues. I was just letting him know that Rika-san would like to talk to him."

Ren was relieved and deliberately ignored why. He motioned for her to settle herself in his car and asked her where she had put her luggage. Kyoko's eyes widened, "Oh no! I left my stuff in my room! I'll go get it!"

Ren laughed before waving her off, "Don't worry, I'll get it. Just settle yourself, will you?" Kyoko flushed but nodded.

Ren let out another chuckle as he went to get her things. Yashiro, who was going out the door with his luggage, stopped him, "Ren, I wanted to let you know that I'll be going back with the director."

Ren was faintly surprised but nodded. "Alright. Call me if you need a ride from L.M.E." Yashiro replied the affirmative and went on his way, hiding his grin. Ren noticed out of the corner of his eye but just shook his head in amusement.

Ren opened the door to Kyoko's room to see it spotless and smiled. The cleaning staff would certainly remember Kyoko. He wondered if she had cleaned it better than they did. He grabbed her things, which consisted of simply a bag and a suitcase before noticing a daisy placed in a vase of water on the window seat. He eyed it curiously, not letting his temper and jealousy get the better of him. He certainly disliked not being able to control himself.

His curiosity got the better of him and put her things down and searched around for some sign of who had given the daisy to Kyoko in hope that it was simply a gift for Kyoko from the main cast of actresses or something similar. When he found none, he laughed at himself for being jealous of something so small. He picked her things back up and closed the door quietly.

He headed back to his car and felt his temper flare again as he saw Jun lounging against his car door, talking to Kyoko. They seemed to be in a rather good mood and he wondered at it. He shook himself and started forward, trekking around to get to his trunk and put Kyoko's things away. He listened intently at their conversation.

"So, apparently my sister was jealous. And it hadn't helped that she kept repeating that Rika wouldn't have anything to do with me otherwise. And my sister also asked her boyfriend to say all that. Me and my sister are going to have a talk when I get home, that's for sure." Jun laughed.

Kyoko smiled up at him, "I'm glad everything worked out."

Jun smiled back down at her, "Yeah, me too." He raised an eyebrow at her, "So, by the way, I heard Fuwa gave you a daisy the other day."

Kyoko laughed, "Yeah, we we're walking up to the house from our one scene when he falls into the fountain and he found a daisy on the walkway." She laughed, "It was the oddest thing. Then he picked it and gave it to me. He had just apologized for what happened in the past and gave it to me with another apology. He can be nice when the situation calls for it, that's for sure." She giggled.

Ren's temper soared and he slammed his trunk shut, startling the other two. He came around the car and gave them both a brilliant smile. "Shall we be off Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko stared, frightened a bit, before giving a hesitant nod, "Sure Tsuruga-sempai." She and Jun gave each other quick good byes as Ren started the car and roared the engine.

Jun winced before stepping back and calling out, "Don't let that stick-in-the-mud get you down Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko snickered a bit before feeling Ren's anger intensify and gave Jun a quick wave good bye.

She settled back before watching Ren out of the corner of her eye, "What's the matter Tsuruga-sempai?"

Ren's jaw tightened before he tried to consciously calm himself down as he drove out of the little village, "Call me Ren, will you? And nothing's the matter. Just a bit angry, it'll pass."

Kyoko gave him a hesitant nod, "Sure Ren."

He smiled at her and continued driving back to Tokyo. She settled back and halfway there, Ren noticed she had fallen asleep and smiled gently at her. He lifted his hand to ruffle her hair and she mumbled sleepily. He laughed quietly before saying to her sleeping form, "I love you."

In her sleep, she smiled.

----------------/

Whew…. Full eight pages right there. Hope that makes up for some of my writer's blockness…. ^^; I've been hit with inspiration and haven't stopped writing for god lord…. –looks at clock- four hours now…whew…Hope you all like it. :) And thanks for all the amazing reviews. You guys are incredibly, awesomely amazing!!

Current Song: Be My Escape by Relient K


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, so loads of time in between updates, I apologize. I hope no one minds too terribly much. Been busy since I've graduated and things are just now slowing down. I do hope you enjoy this chapter my dears. Lots of e-cookies for everyone. ^^;

Song: If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback

----------------/

Kyoko woke slowly, reluctant to give up a rather pleasant dream that involved large amounts of chocolate.

"Kyoko…" She mumbled and grumbled and swatted the voice away.

"Now, now, no need to be violent." She harrumphed and turned on her side only to experience a falling sensation. She jerked, startled, and was caught by gentle hands and a low, soft laugh.

She blinked dazedly up at Ren before smiling foolishly, "Eh, heh, heh. Sorry about that." He smiled back down at her.

"No problem. They're waiting for you though." He gestured towards the quietly laughing couple in front of the Daru-yama. She grinned at them and managed to wake herself up enough to stumble up to the restaurant and hug them.

The landlady hugged her tight and welcomed her back, "Ren's already brought your things in dear." Kyoko sent a grateful smile his way and he returned it. The landlady's husband motioned her inside.

"Go rest up. You had a bit of a drive." She hugged him once more and continued inside before turning and waving her goodbye to Ren.

The couple turned to face Ren, faces serious. He unconsciously took a step back and asked, "Yes?"

The landlady's face was grim, "Kyoko-chan's mother's looking for her."

Ren's eyebrows shot up, "Excuse me?"

"Yes. That boy's parents called and told us. They had also told him. I assume he told Kyoko-chan," her husband looked, if possible, grimmer.

Ren frowned, "Kyoko never told me. Do you know why her mother's looking for her?"

They both shook their heads. The landlady spoke again, "From what we've gathered, this incident isn't a joyous occasion."

"No, I'm positive, nothing good can come of this," Ren muttered at his shoes. He looked up at them, "Thanks for letting me know. I'll have some of my contacts see if they can't find Kyoko's mother."

The Daru-yama couple were pensive as they watched him drive away.

"Was it a good thing we told him?"

"Yes. I'm sure he'll protect her." The landlady's husband wrapped a strong arm across her shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze. They turned and went inside. They didn't notice the thin shadow at the doorway of the room before it turned and stepped away.

---------------/

Bright and early the next morning, Kyoko arrived back at the Box'R set after her long sabbatical away. She waved cheerily at her co-stars, who, by this time, had gotten used to her bouncy personality and just waved back. Her cheerful demeanor did not fool one of her co-stars, however.

It was break before Amamiya-san could track down Kyoko and get her to talk. Finally, she cornered her new friend and glared at her and asked outright, "What's wrong?"

Kyoko looked up, startled, "I'm sorry? What's the matter Amamiya-chan?"

"You're distracted, or upset. Or both. What's wrong?" The girl continued glaring at her.

Kyoko winced, "Was it that obvious?" Amamiya gave a short nod.

"To me, at least."

Kyoko frowned, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll work itself out." She looked up and gave Amamiya a brilliant smile, "Thank you for asking. It's so sweet that you're so concerned." Amamiya blushed and proceeded to stomp away.

"Don't worry, I won't ask again!" She hollered over her shoulder. Kyoko let out a little giggle and went to change into her regular LME work clothes.

A little while later found her at LME headquarters in the Love Me section doing some little tasks for whatever bigwig it was that needed them this time. She hummed quietly as she tried to figure out what to do about her mother. Her worry over it had only compounded since she had overheard Ren and the Daru-yama couple last night. Perhaps she should call the Fuwas and ask about it.

She gave a little nod as she decided that was what she would do as soon as she was finished. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps hurrying down the hall to her. She looked up from her mopping in alarm.

"It's wet!" She called out to warn Sawara-san. She could see his eyes widen before he slipped and, almost comically, landed hard on his rear. She winced in sympathy as he stood carefully back up, rubbing the sore spot.

"I'm so sorry!" She was half-way into a dogeza before he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Please, it's no trouble. Instead, I've been looking for you. Are you almost finished here?"

"Oh, yes. Shall I meet you in your office?" She straightened up.

"That'll do." He waved and walked away, still rubbing the spot where he'd landed.

Kyoko scratched that back of her head in bewilderment. She gathered her supplies and put them away in the supply closet. She made a quick trip to her locker room to call the Fuwas. Eventually, they picked up.

"Kyoko-chan! We thought we might hear from you soon. Did that irascible son of mine tell you your mother was looking for you?" Kyoko smiled as she heard the loving warmth in Shotaro's mother's voice.

"Ah yes, he did. What exactly did my mother say?" Kyoko worried her bottom lip as she waited for the reply.

"Oh you know how she is; just walked in one day and asked when you'd be home from school. That woman, the nerve! We had to tell her that neither of you were even staying here anymore. You'd gone to Tokyo. Well, she seemed pleased that you'd made it into such a nice school there and we never got the chance to say that you two weren't actually there primarily for schooling before she left." Kyoko held in the sigh of relief and thanked her before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

She hurried down to Sawara-san's office and collapsed into a chair rather ungracefully before she straightened and gave him her full attention. He was rubbing the crease on his forehead but gave her a little smile.

"How'd things go on location with the movie?" He asked her.

Kyoko's face lit up with enthusiasm, "Oh it was wonderful Sawara-san!" She chattered for a good ten minutes about everything that had happened before Sawara chuckled and stopped her with a raised hand.

"Very nicely done, very nice. Now then," He turned serious, "You've been invited to a talk show. The director was very impressed with your acting roles so far. Do you think you could handle something like that?"

Kyoko was absolutely stunned, "Me? I've been invited to be on a show? A talk show? Oh, oh dear." Positively flustered, she went on in this vein for a while. She eventually shook herself into seriousness and replied confidently. "I shall do my best!"

Sawara smiled, "Very good. I'll make sure to let them know. The show's hosted by Sakura Hanashibara. A fairly new talk show, it's been steadily gaining popularity. They're hoping that interviewing you will be their big break. Don't let them down."

Kyoko gulped and nodded furiously, "Yes sir! I won't let you down!"

Sawara-san smiled and gave her directions to get there, "I'll call to let you know when they want you."

Kyoko grinned and bowed as she stood. She was floating on cloud nine as she left his office.

------------/

Tsuruga Ren glared at his steering wheel as he flipped closed his cell phone for the fifth time that day. So far, none of his contacts had been able to find Kyoko's mother. As he didn't know the woman's name, he was going off of single women with Kyoko's last name. The one's they'd found so far were either not old enough to have a daughter or had daughters but none by the name of Kyoko.

Ren growled in frustration. He really wanted to find this woman and sit her down and have a very long talk with her. Yashiro looked at him in concern and asked quietly, "Are you ready to get to the Scandalous set Ren?"

Ren looked up, startled out of his less than nice thoughts, but nodded his agreement. He pulled out the parking lot, still wondering where on earth Kyoko's mother could be.

They arrived to the set and Ren hurried to make-up but not before giving his phone to Yashiro and saying, "Answer whoever calls." Yashiro stared at him before agreeing and wondering what in the world was going on. He couldn't even distract Ren by teasing him about Kyoko because Kyoko wouldn't be on set today and it'd be pointless.

He muttered to himself before noticing Shoko-san off to the side with her charge. Yashiro cracked an evil grin and promised himself that he'd definitely tease Ren about that.

Ren, once he got on set also noticed Fuwa and his manager. He had a couple minutes before he'd be called, so he made his way over.

"Fuwa. Do you know anything about Kyoko's mother?" Ren was blunt.

Fuwa looked startled but answered as bluntly, "Sure. She's a bitch. Always has been. Why?"

"She's looking for Kyoko, right? I wandered what'd be the reason for that."

Sho stared at him suspiciously, "She's always been that way. Pop in, make sure Kyoko was doing what she told her to, pop out. Why do you care?"

Ren gave a threatening step forward, "Because she obviously bothers Kyoko and I'm trying to protect her."

Sho rolled his eyes, "Well wouldn't you be bothered? Besides, Kyoko's always been able to protect her self. God knows I couldn't" He muttered the last to his feet but Ren caught it and was astonished to feel a quick surge of sympathy for the younger man.

Ren heard his name being called and stepped away from the duo. He restrained himself from patting the kid's shoulder. He shook off the sentimentality and turned his complete focus to his role.

After his scenes he stepped towards a motioning Yashiro, who held Ren's cell phone with a gloved hand, "An, er, Mr. Ryan?" Yashiro questioned him with his eyes. Ren ignored it and grabbed the cell phone.

"Ryan?" He was surprised to hear the familiar man's voice.

"Tsuruga. A little bird let me know you were looking for someone?" The American's tone was mischievous.

Ren rolled his eyes, "Oh lord. I assume you want to help? I thought you were on your honeymoon for another month?"

Ryan chuckled, "Well you know me."

A female's voice was heard in the background, "Lord, don't we." The sarcasm was heard loud and clear and Ryan protested before turning back to the conversation.

"Don't worry Ren; you know I can get a hold of anyone. I'll call you back in an hour, tops." There was a click and Ren shook his head in amusement.

"I'm sure," he murmured, also relieved that he'd get the information soon.

Yashiro huffed, "Will you tell me what's going on Ren?"

Ren shook his head in the negative and whistled cheerily as he walked away.

----------------/

"MOKO-CHAN!" Kyoko hurtled toward her best female friend, "I MISSED YOU!!" Kanae Kotonami attempted to dodge out of the way but was tackled in the LME lobby anyways. As the onlookers were quite used to this behavior by now, they continued on their way

"Guess what!" Kyoko giggled as she stopped hugging Moko-chan.

"What?" The other girl dead-panned.

"I'm going on a talk show!" Kanae was impressed, despite herself.

"Good for you! Is it for Scandalous?" Kyoko nodded and they untangled themselves and got up from the floor and continued on the Love Me locker room. They giggled and chatted and just in general reacquainted themselves since the time Kyoko had been gone.

As they entered the locker room, Kanae spoke up, "I also have news." She paused to build anticipation. Kyoko squirmed.

"What?! What is it?"

Kanae smiled, "I'm going to guest star on Box'R." Kyoko squealed and hugged Moko-chan again.

"That's great! When?"

"Next week. I can't wait!" Kanae and Kyoko laughed excitedly as they planned a script practice session. They continued with their work, still talking excitedly before a voice interrupted.

"Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko turned and saw Yumiko standing there hesitantly.

Kyoko smiled at Moko before turning towards Yumiko, "What's up?"

Yumiko scratched the back of her head, "Um, I was wondering…I heard that you were going on a talk show with Sakura Hanashibara."

Kyoko cocked her head to the side, "Yes?"

"Um, can you ask her a question for me?" Yumiko blushed.

Kyoko, curious as ever, again said, "Yes?"

Yumiko leaned close and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. She smiled at Yumiko, "Definitely." Yumiko smiled and dashed away explaining she had another acting role to prepare for.

Kanae looked after her in bewilderment, "What was that all about?"

Kyoko just laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

Kanae was extremely curious but just continued with their previous conversation. Their excited chatter and laughter echoed in the almost empty hallway. Before they left for the day, they agreed to meet after Kyoko's work at Scandalous the next day to have their practice session.

Kyoko had checked her phone when she had gotten outside and notice she had a message from Ren. Excited, she called him back but got a busy signal. She frowned but resolved to call him back when she got back to Daru-yama.

As soon as she set her things down in her room, her cell phone rang. Her caller id said Ren and she flipped it open, "Hey! You called earlier?"

Ren's tone was unexpectedly serious, "Yes. I wanted to meet up and talk a bit. Maybe tomorrow? It's a bit late now."

Kyoko, her excitement quelled a bit, answered, "Yes. Definitely. Would you like me to come over and make dinner for you tomorrow?"

"My savior," Ren's loving tone made her blush.

"Ok. See you then." Kyoko giggled to herself as he replied in the same vein and they hung up. Her dreams were very pleasant indeed that night.

--------------/

Whew. Only five pages, so it's rather short. But I do hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you all think. Cookies for all you patient reviewers! Much love!!

Song: Second Chance by Shinedown

-Lady Silverhawk


End file.
